Magnetic
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella Swan - una psíquica en el siglo 24 - se convierte en un peón de los juegos políticos de su padre, y no puede encontrar una salida. Pero, ¿podría ser este matrimonio arreglado con un Príncipe de un planeta extraterrestre la cura a su soledad? OOC. Lemons y posible violencia.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 _This isn't were I meant to lay down  
But you dug this grave  
Fits me perfectly_

 _~Christina Perri_

—No te estás concentrando.

Respiro profundamente por la nariz, escuchando el comentario solemne de mi mentora y concentro mi mente en la tarea que tengo enfrente. La verdad no me estaba concentrando tan vigilantemente como debía estar; lo que estoy intentando hacer es algo muy peligroso. El presionarme así.

Siempre presionándome.

La gruesa lamina de acero que flota a cuatro pies del piso polimerizado blanco se tambalea, cayendo unas pulgadas mientras vuelvo a concentrar mi mente en levantarla más alto. El acero es un reto particular para mí; es uno de los metales más pesados, más difíciles de manipular y parece ser muy tenaz con mis habilidades. En el pasado, nunca antes había alzado acero a más de tres pies y medio. Tan sólo levantarlo las últimas seis pulgadas había sido un desafío. Me había empezado a doler la cabeza, una punzada en el centro de mi cerebro que se expandía hasta mi frente en pequeñas descargas punzantes.

—Respira —me ordena suavemente Yvette.

Lleno mis pulmones de nuevo, aprieto los dientes cuando el acero se alza una o dos pulgadas más, pero parece estar atorado entre mi gravedad improvisada y la gravedad de la Tierra que empuja contra la mía. Un chorro de líquido baja por mi fosa nasal izquierda – un sangrado de nariz ocasionado por la presión en mi cabeza.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy —me dice firmemente, tocando mi hombro de una manera desconocidamente maternal mientras bajo el acero al piso y mis brazos hacia mis costados.

Cuando mi conexión con el metal se rompe, mi nariz comienza a sangrar con más fuerza. Las punzadas en mi cerebro se alzan hasta llegar a una explosión asombrosamente fuerte antes de que desvanezca hasta llegar a un pequeño dolor que apenas puedo detectar. Yvette me pasa una pequeña tela, diciéndome que me la ponga debajo de la nariz.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —me felicita cálidamente, unos ojos de un suave color caramelo me sonríen. Hace mucho que Yvette llenó el vacío que dejó mi madre al morir de una rara enfermedad que nuestros doctores no pudieron curar.

—Esperaba lograr cuatro y medio.

—Pacitos pequeños, Bella. —Me recuerda Yvette, mirando sobre mi hombro mientras sus ojos se nublan por un momento. Se obliga a salir de su visión, palmea mi hombro y me informa que puedo quitarme la tela de la cara. Camina hacia la entrada escondida, la puerta deslizante se abre automáticamente para ella, llevándola a la sala principal de entrenamiento.

Esta sala en el centro de pruebas y entrenamiento sólo la conocemos Yvette y yo. En cuanto ella descubrió mi habilidad para mover objetos de metal, me inició en un entrenamiento extra con la condición de que no le dijera a nadie de mi segunda habilidad.

Por muy raros que fueran ahora los psíquicos, psíquicos con dos talentos formidables eran todavía más raros – incluso peligrosos.

Sigo a Yvette y me siento en un cojín alto en forma de cubo, moviendo los hombros para liberar la tensión que sube por mi espalda a causa de sostener y hacer flotar el metal por tanto tiempo.

Últimamente una sensación de urgencia se me ha instalado en el estómago, hasta el punto de querer preguntarle a Yvette sobre un entrenamiento más frecuente. Algo monumental estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida, aunque no sabía qué podría ser.

Como si reafirmara mis pensamientos, Yvette me sonríe, una sonrisa llena de promesas y secretos.

—Habrá cambios muy grandes en tu futuro.

Yo no era una vidente; no sabía cómo funcionaban exactamente las visiones, pero una vez Yvette se tomó el tiempo para explicarme que el futuro, el futuro inmediato, siempre estaba definido. Ella veía los resultados de muchas decisiones y estaba segura de que, sin importar qué decisión tomara alguien, su futuro inmediato siempre permanecería igual.

—¿Qué pasará?

—No puedo decirte. Lo sabes, Bella.

Frunzo las cejas.

—¿Por qué? Entiendo que lo que sea que me digas no cambiará el futuro.

—Pero le quitaría la sorpresa a ese futuro. Eres demasiado joven para arruinarte tus propias sorpresas. —Me reprime Yvette, su lado maternal sale en su voz.

Soy joven; dieciséis años, pero nunca me gustaron las sorpresas de ningún tipo. Me gustaba saber lo que iba a pasar. Me gustaba estar preparada. En mi experiencia, las sorpresas te llevaban a perdidas inesperadas.

Sin embargo, accedo a la voluntad de Yvette; pronto lo descubriría y no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en eso.

Mi padre me esperaba.

Eran raras las noches en que Charlie Swan estaba en su casa en la Tierra, lejos de su bien resguardada estación espacial. Sólo lo había visto tres veces en el último año. Padre era prácticamente un extraño.

—¿Te veré mañana?

Yvette sonríe tristemente.

—No. Estarás ocupada. Te veré un día después.

No me entretengo mucho con mis despedidas porque me ponen muy incómoda. Arrastro los pies entre la gruesa multitud de peatones vestidos con ropa limpia y simple mientras se dirigen a sus casas.

Habían pasado siglos desde que las casas estaban sobre la tierra; en lugar de eso, ahora la única parte de una casa que estaba sobre la tierra era una alcoba curvada que protegía la puerta con código.

La alcoba de mi propia casa era bastante grande, hecha de un suave mármol blanco y gris, la puerta deslizante hecha de un pesado acero reforzado con madera del siglo pasado. Tecleo cuidadosamente el código de nueve dígitos en el teclado de la puerta, entrando a la calidez del inclinado vestíbulo.

Una bajada hecha de escaleras de mármol lleva hacia la sala de estar, la decoración es mínima e impersonal con muebles en forma de cubo que iban con el estilo de ahora. Un largo pasillo que salía de la sala llevaba hacia la biblioteca en forma oval, una sala de deshechos, la cocina y otro juego de escaleras. El nivel que hay debajo de este piso es mi habitación y está protegida con un código que sólo yo sé. Debajo de mi piso está el de mi padre, al cual puede accederse a través de una entrada secreta. Mi casa es muchísimo más grande que la de la mayoría, eso se debe en parte al trabajo de mi padre como Presidente Mayor.

Me dirijo a la cocina, abro la alacena escondida en las paredes blancas y agarro tres recipientes; una pechuga de pollo, una ensalada y pasta con salsa blanca. Sacando un plato y un tazón, pongo la pequeña píldora redonda del recipiente del pollo y un rectángulo blanco de una pulgada de anchura en el plato; esparzo unas semillas verdes del recipiente de la ensalada en el tazón. Pongo el plato en el microondas hidratante mientras el tazón entra en el congelador hidratante. En poco tiempo ya estoy comiendo tres porciones perfectas de comida, el pollo está húmedo y caliente, la pasta cremosa y la ensalada fría y refrescante. Con estos avances en la tecnología, ya no es necesario pararse frente a estufas arcaicas para cocinar y el tiempo podía ser dedicado a otras tareas.

Pongo los trastes en el lavavajillas a vapor y me voy a la sala a sentarme, a esperar pacientemente a que llegue mi padre.

Se suponía que ya iba a estar esperándome, pero tan raro como era que él estuviera en casa, era incluso más raro que llegara a tiempo.

Me entretengo alzando varios metales ligeros sobre mi cabeza; baratijas pequeñas de decoración que están por la sala como un set de bolas huecas de metal y una figura de cobre. Comparados con el acero, estos metales no son más que clips y puedo suspenderlos fácilmente en el aire, haciéndolos girar por la habitación. Ya no necesito mover las manos para guiar los metales por la sala; perdí ese hábito cuando era más joven.

Pequeños sonidos cortos bajan por las escaleras, alertándome de la llegada de mi padre, lo que me da tiempo suficiente para regresar las baratijas a sus lugares antes de que pueda descubrir ese talento particular. No era difícil imaginar que él lo explotaría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Veo primero a sus guardaespaldas; dos hombres grandes vestidos con impecables trajes negros y miradas sólidas. Son tan familiares para mí como mi padre, aunque los veo a ellos – o a sus asociados – más de lo que veo al hombre que ayudó a crearme.

—Bella —me saluda padre, una calidez falsa sale de su boca. Hay algo distintivamente astuto sobre mi padre; cierta labia que todos los políticos tienen. No tengo esperanzas de que mi padre sea algo más que una máscara que podía transformarse dependiendo de la situación. Lo que sea que fuera eso que él quería hablar conmigo, seguramente estaba diseñado para beneficiarlo.

—Padre.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Lucho por mantener mi cara neutral, mi primera reacción es la incredulidad. Hasta donde sé, las comunicaciones en su estación espacial estaban hechas para contactar a quien sea a la hora que sea; y, aun así, yo tenía contacto con padre una vez cada par de meses e incluso entonces su interés estaba primordialmente en mi progreso en el Centro de Entrenamiento y Pruebas para Psíquicos.

—Bien —digo, sosteniendo el pesado suspiro que pesa sobre mi pecho. Ya me estaba cansando de sus formalidades.

—Te traje algo —dice padre gentilmente, señalándole a su guardaespaldas de la izquierda que me entregara un paquete envuelto en color plata.

Inmediatamente la sospecha se aviva en mi estómago, aunque no doy señales de ello y la aparto bruscamente. El último regalo que padre me dio fue el verano antes de que muriera mi madre. Yo tenía siete años.

Desenvolviendo el paquete, me sorprendo al encontrar un pequeño kit de artículos esenciales para viajes espaciales. Por supuesto, no había esperado nada que no fuera práctico, pero nunca había estado en el espacio.

Nunca había querido siquiera tener esa idea.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta padre mientras se sienta tensamente lo más lejos al otro lado de la sala.

Al no tener palabras para describir la absoluta confusión llenándome la mente, asiento. Padre tampoco es de los que desperdician tiempo; pronto descubriría de qué se trataba esta locura.

—Como sabes, la República firmó tratados con los Siete —comienza padre.

Sí lo sabía; todos en la Tierra y en los siete planetas con vida que habían estado en contacto con la Tierra sabían sobre los tratados entre planetas. Una guerra fría de inteligencia y miedo acababa de ser luchada entre planetas, una batalla de un siglo de agudeza entre la vida alienígena y la arrogancia humana. La guerra había terminado con un complejo gobierno llamado la República y, como padre había dicho, recientemente la República había finalizado los tratados entre los Siete planetas.

Al parecer, la paz era una necesidad universal.

—Sí. —Respondo ya que él había pausado por un tiempo bastante largo. ¿Dudaba de mi interés en la paz entre los Siete y la República? ¿O creía que yo no seguía ese tipo de temas? En realidad, padre no había estado aquí lo suficiente para saber cómo me comportaba o qué me gustaba y qué no. Tampoco estaba segura de que le importara particularmente.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes que la población entre planetas ha empezado a mezclarse. —El tono de padre es tan condescendiente que tengo que morderme la lengua; asiento una vez, concentrándome cuando siento que el centro de mi cerebro comienza a moverse para acumular energía—. Me gustaría enviarte a visitar un planeta.

La forma en que padre dijo _visitar_ aludía a algo más que un breve viaje para absorber la cultura del planeta. En esa única palabra, escuché que no tendría otra opción más que ir y que era muy posible que no fuera a regresar.

—Una visita —digo amargamente, juntando los labios y moviéndome en el sofá en forma de cubo sobre el que estaba sentada. Mi cuerpo se tensa cada vez más entre más tiempo permanezco sentada; entre más me mira mi padre con ojos calculadores.

—Sí. La República ha notado que el hijo del Rey Niall de Leumin está en edad de contraer esposa; err, pareja. El ADN humano es compatible con la raza Leumian.

Las palabras caen lentamente, desenvolviéndose y procesándose en todas las maneras; intento, en vano, ver otro ángulo de lo que está implicando padre, pero mi mente llega repetidamente a la misma conclusión.

—¿Un matrimonio arreglado? —digo ahogadamente, levantándome del sofá y haciendo puño las manos a mis costados. Puedo sentir mi cara caliente con enojo y, sorprendentemente, con lágrimas. Cuando el agua sale de mis ojos, me toco la cara sorprendida.

No puedo recordar la última vez que lloré.

—Los Leumian no le llaman matrimonio —dice padre simplemente, levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia las escaleras. Ya se está yendo, cementando su desinterés en mi vida—. Harás esto, Bella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —exijo con enojo, sintiendo mis dedos moverse. Si pudiera acercarme lo suficiente, me aseguraría de quitarle esa expresión de confianza de la cara.

—Si te niegas, haré que te encierren en un centro de corrección por esa otra habilidad anormal que has estado escondiendo.

Se me cae el alma a los pies y jadeo mientras más lágrimas caen por mi cara. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre sea mi padre?

Trabajo en contener mis emociones, avergonzada por demostrar tanta debilidad frente a otros; trabajé muy duro para construir mi propia máscara para dejar que se derrumbe tan pronto.

Padre me ignora, sube por las escaleras que llevan afuera antes de detenerse de repente, se gira y me mira amenazadoramente. Sus ojos son tan penetrantes y fríos que casi puedo sentirlos pasar a través de mi alma.

—Confío en que no harás nada desesperado mientras Samuel está aquí. Tu nave se va pasado mañana. No la pierdas.

Con esas últimas palabras, Padre desaparece, un sólido golpe de madera y metal señala su partida.

Samuel está parado estoicamente cerca de las escaleras, prácticamente frente a ellas, cuidando no hacer contacto visual conmigo. Él es el más fuerte de los dos guardaespaldas que llegaron con padre, con un largo cabello negro y piel rojiza.

Presionó los labios y bajo dando pisadas hacia mi piso, golpeteó el código en el teclado y cierro mi puerta desde adentro. No me pierdo las pisadas sólidas de Samuel cuando me sigue bajando las escaleras a un paso mucho más lento.

Es inteligente al dejarme sola.

Me siento entumecida sobre la cama mientras proceso los eventos del día.

Cuando me desperté esta mañana con un vídeo mensaje en mi _lap-pad_ de mi padre, nunca imaginé que este sería el resultado.

¿Qué tan _arcaico_ era un matrimonio arreglado? Al menos en este planeta. Por todo lo que sabía, era una ocurrencia común en Leumin.

Pero no tenía una manera factible de evitar esto. Si huía, padre podría encontrarme. Y no pretendía estar encerrada en un centro mental; un lugar que de alguna manera permanecía funcionando a través de los siglos para miembros excéntricos de las familias, aunque el "tratamiento" ahí era horriblemente legendario.

No tenía opción en esto.

Tenía que hacer lo posible por sobrevivir.

El sueño no llego fácil ya que mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a las ideas. Nunca me había sentido tan completamente fuera de control en mi vida. Dormitaba y me despertaba con varias partes de metal de mi habitación flotando sobre mi cabeza; y la sorpresa de despertar con eso causaba que los objetos chocaran contra las paredes y el piso.

Luego de un choque particularmente ruidoso, Samuel había empezado a golpear mi puerta, amenazando con tirarla si no respondía sus alarmantes preguntas. Había estado tentada a retarlo a intentar atacar la puerta reforzada de titanio polimerizado; estoy segura de que hubiera sido muy entretenido presencia a un hombre de su talla perder contra un objeto inanimado diseñado para mantenerlo fuera.

Pero seguramente él reportaría el incidente – su falla – a mi padre y eso no me haría ningún favor. Así que me rendí, asomando la cabeza para asegurarle al lacayo de mi padre que estaba sin heridas y empacando.

Resulta que Samuel no es el byte más inteligente de la computadora. Quedó fácilmente satisfecho, asintiendo resueltamente antes de tirarse contra la pared junto a mi puerta y quedarse dormido en ese lugar.

Seguí moviéndome y girándome, mirando el techo e intentando aprender más sobre Leumian en mi _lap-pad_ durante la noche. Virtualmente no había mucha información sobre Leumian o su planeta en ninguna de las bases de datos a las que entré.

Parecía que mi nueva residencia era bastante reservada.

Lo que me hizo sospechar más de las motivaciones de padre; ¿me estaba mandando a Leumin para reunir información? ¿Y qué estaban escondiendo los Leumian? Todos los otros Siete tenían cada pedazo de historia guardada en bases de datos inter-universales.

Pero no los Leumian.

La única información que pude encontrar fue el clima del planeta, que parecía ser muchísimo más errático que en la Tierra. Al parecer, debido al oxigeno más denso, las nubes en Leumin guardaban otros gases, electricidad y fluidos que creaban tormentas de lluvia muy torrenciales. Las dos lunas que orbitaban el planeta también tiraban de los vastos océanos, creando más grietas en los patrones climáticos.

Cierro el programa en el que estaba leyendo, pongo el _lap-pad_ sobre el piso y me pongo de costado, suspirando pesadamente en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

No aprecio las amenazas que padre me lanzó; y ciertamente no me gustaba ser obligada a un matrimonio de base política. Tampoco me gustaba que mi padre pareciera saber más sobre los Leumian que lo que decían las bases de datos.

Dijo que los Leumian no llamaban matrimonio a este arreglo; dijo pareja, no esposa. No sabía cómo interpretar eso.

Había demasiadas preguntas girando en mi cerebro. Me hacían saltar los repentinos ronquidos que Samuel emitía dormido desde el pasillo.

No me gustaba sentirme así de tensa.

Bajándome de mi colchón hecho de espuma, me meto al baño y busco en el gabinete sobre mi lavabo hasta que encuentro el pequeño envase de spray que pocas veces uso. Se supone que los contenidos del spray inducen el sueño.

Abro la boca y echo tres rocíos rápidos en mi lengua, trago varias veces mientras la dulzura de miel baja por mi garganta, poniéndome somnolienta al instante.

Caigo sobre mi cama y le doy la bienvenida a la paz completa que me trae el sueño. No me despierto hasta la tarde del siguiente día. No me molesto en prepararme una comida a pesar de que mi estómago protesta con ruidosos gruñidos. En lugar de eso, empiezo a empacar las telas suaves y brillantes de mi ropa y otras necesidades en una maleta de viaje junto con el kit que padre me dio anoche.

Debí haber sospechado más cuando me dio el regalo.

De todas formas, no habría significado ninguna diferencia.

Usando mi _lap-pad_ , intento abrir comunicación con Yvette, pero ella no está disponible. Recuerdo que me dijo que no la vería hoy; esa debió ser otra razón para sospechar.

Al no tener nada más qué hacer, sigo buscando información sobre Leumin y los Leumian; mi mente está ansiosa por cualquier cosa que pueda encontrar, pero todas las fuentes están tan secas como anoche.

Padre dijo que fue el Rey Niall quien aceptó este matrimonio arreglado. ¿El gobierno en Leumin opera como una monarquía? La Tierra no apoyaba la monarquía desde que las placas tectónicas de Europa habían chocado con las de Norte América. ¿Y eso significaba que mi futuro marido sería el Príncipe de su planeta?

¿Por qué un Príncipe se sometería a un matrimonio arreglado?

Las preguntas que aparecían en mi cabeza sólo me estaban causando un dolor ya que todo lo que se quedaba sin respuesta sólo incrementaba mi curiosidad.

Ansiosa por escapar de mi propia mente, rocíe más del medicamento que induce el sueño en mi boca, decidiendo meter el recipiente en mi bolsa de viaje. Estoy segura de que lo necesitaré en alguna ocasión durante mis viajes a través del espacio.

La siguiente vez que despierto, ya es de mañana y Samuel está golpeando mi puerta, exigiendo que me levante y que comience a prepararme para irnos. Deja de hacer ruido cuando escucha mis movimientos a través de las paredes.

Me tomo mi tiempo en el baño, tallando cada pulgada de mi suave piel hasta que queda rosa por la fricción y el calor. Ductos de aire secan mi cuerpo y cabello con una esencia sutil, muy parecida a las del spray para cuerpos del pasado. En el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi baño, estudio mi cuerpo con ojo crítico, viendo defectos que antes no me habían molestado. Parece que este arreglo me está haciendo sentir insegura de mi cuerpo; un sentimiento con el que estoy muy incómoda.

Mi altura está en el lado bajito de la escala, mi cuerpo es una masa que apenas pasa las cien libras. Mis extremidades son largas para mi estatura corta y delgadas, dándole a mi cuerpo una apariencia de cimbreño, el cual es enfatizado por la curva apenas existente de mis caderas y pecho. Una piel cremosa y translucida cubre mi cuerpo, el resultado de horas infinitas afilando mis talentos adentro, en secreto. Un cabello caoba oscuro, casi ébano, cubre mi cabeza, el copete está cortado bruscamente en lo alto de mi frente y las puntas de las capas reposan justo debajo de mi barbilla. Mi cara es interesante con una mandíbula suave, una nariz que se curva hacia arriba al final, pómulos altos y definidos, y unos grandes ojos azul hielo debajo de cejas rectas y oscuras.

No creo ser particularmente atractiva en el sentido actual – parece que los hombres humanos nunca dejarán de ansiar a mujeres rubias con grandes pechos – pero sé que soy lo suficientemente linda para mirar. De otra forma, estoy segura de que padre no hubiera ofrecido mi vida para un matrimonio arreglado con una raza lejana de extraterrestres. Al menos no requiero de la pintura para cara para realzar que las mujeres tanto aman.

Cepillo los pequeños nudos en mi cabello hasta que se seca y me pongo unas medias de rayón negro y un suave vestido blanco con gruesas rayas negras, de ceda y con capas que me llega a medio muslo. Mis botas son gruesas y negras con varios cierres decorativos y cintas que suben a lo largo del zapato hasta el último cierre que queda justo debajo de mi rodilla. A diferencia de muchas chicas de mi edad, yo sólo uso una pieza de joyería; un viejo pendiente de turmalina que cuelga de mi ombligo en una cadena de platino. La gema que cambia de color una vez perteneció a mi madre y es el único recuerdo que me importa para llevar conmigo a Leumin.

No me quedo mucho tiempo en mi casa, pero le exijo a Samuel que se detenga en casa de Yvette en nuestro camino hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Yvette no está sorprendida por el giro de eventos – después de todo, ella ya lo había visto pasar – y no ofrece ningún vistazo del futuro, aunque estoy a punto de rogarle. Sé que ella tiene razón y me encuentro maravillada ante su infinita sabiduría.

—Te extrañaré —me dice tristemente, tocando el costado de mi cara.

Me permito abrazar a Yvette, la mujer que me acompañó a través de la pubertad y me consoló en las noches en que padre se perdió de los logros de mi vida. No estaba segura de cómo lidiar con la pérdida de su compañía y, antes de salir de su casa, empiezo a enterrar esos confusos sentimientos en lo profundo de mi corazón.

Estoy más callada de lo normal mientras Samuel maneja fuera de la ciudad y hacia el aislado puerto espacial que contiene las naves que salen de la Tierra y se aventuran hacia el universo.

Las naves están hechas de varios materiales que soportan el abuso que el espacio pone en ellas. La tecnología dentro de la nave es casi tan impenetrable como la nave en sí, guarda los secretos de escudos, rejillas espaciales y una especie de manto de velocidad que avergüenza a los escritores de ciencia ficción del pasado.

Samuel me deja en la entrada de la nave, entregándome a un igualmente grande asistente de capitán de la nave, cuyos ojos analizaron mi persona con un interés apenas escondido. Tendría que mantener un ojo en el Asistente de Capitán Jared.

El capitán de la nave fue toda una historia diferente; Paul estaba extremadamente complacido de tener a la hija del Presidente Mayor de la Tierra como pasajera en su nave. Muy complacido. Insistió en que mis cuartos estuvieran a no más de diez pies de distancia de los suyos.

La esposa de Paul, una mujer felizmente embarazada llamada Rebeka, me dio un orgulloso tour por la nave. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que la nave cargaba más que pasajeros humanos; había al menos uno o dos ciudadanos de cada uno de los siete planetas a bordo, aunque estaban un poco recelosos con mi presencia.

No podía culparlos; estaba siendo tratada de manera especial, a pesar de que estaba segura de que algunos de ellos eran embajadores de los Siete.

Incluso algunos de los pasajeros humanos fueron muy cortantes conmigo; varias mujeres me lanzaron dagas con la mirada por una u otra razón.

Nunca había sido particularmente popular con la gente, mayormente prefería mi propia compañía que la de otras personas. Por cualquier razón, nunca había encajado con alguien que no fuera un psíquico, pero tal vez eso era porque en cierto nivel podía relacionarme con otros psíquicos.

Aunque, algunos de los otros psíquicos habían sentido algo diferente a mí, a pesar de que ninguno supuso nunca de una segunda habilidad. La habilidad que todos conocían eran más desagradable que la que escondía, y suponía que eso tenía mucho que ver con la relativa soledad que siempre me había rodeado.

Aun así, no había anticipado la reacción de los otros pasajeros hacia mí y sabía que el viaje a Leumin, sin importar qué tan corto fuera, no sería placentero.

Rebeka notó la reacción que los otros pasajeros tenían hacia mí, me palmeo el hombro en lo que supuse fue un gesto tranquilizador.

—No te preocupes por ellos —sonríe, llevándome de regreso a mis cuartos—. Estarás en Leumin antes de que te des cuenta.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo?

Rebeka se sorprende por mi repentina pregunta, vacilando un momento.

—Oh, creo que poco menos de tres días. La nave tiene órdenes de llevarte primero.

Frunzo el ceño, pensando que esta podría ser otra razón de por qué los pasajeros parecen detestarme al instante.

—Seguramente eso es injusto —comienzo, haciendo un plan en mi mente de hablar con el Capitán.

Rebeka niega con la cabeza.

—No, Leumin es el planeta más cercano a la Tierra. De todas formas, tú hubieras sido la primera parada. —Pausa, parece pensar en algo por un momento—. De hecho, hay una chica Leumian de tu edad en este viaje. Tendré que presentártela luego de la zona de cero-gravedad. —Rebeka señala una luz parpadeante sobre la puerta de mi cuarto—. Es mejor que te agarres. Cero-gravedad llega rápido y se va incluso más rápido.

Rebeka se va a su cuarto y yo aseguro rápidamente mi maleta de viaje, y a mí misma a la silla acolchada con espuma que estaba pegada a una de las alcobas de las paredes.

El despegue es tan suave como puede ser, supongo, mientras la nave rompe a través de la atmosfera de la Tierra. El movimiento de la nave se detiene repentinamente cuando ésta entra en los campos de cero-gravedad alrededor de la Tierra.

Aunque estoy firmemente amarrada a mi asiento, siento mis órganos internos girar ante la ingravidez de mi cuerpo. Siento adrenalina cuando el aturdimiento es remplazado por la gravedad interna de la nave.

Lentamente desabrocho las cintas que me aseguran contra la alcoba y me paro sobre mis inestables pies, usando la pared junto a mí para apoyarme mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbra a la nueva gravedad.

Al recuperar mi estabilidad mental y física, tres golpes rápidos y la voz de Rebeka al otro lado de la puerta me señalan que mi brevísimo tiempo a solas terminó.

Y tan rápido como eso, mi último día en la tierra termina mientras mi primer día en el espacio comienza.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Aquí no es dónde debía acostarme_ / _Pero tú cavaste esta tumba_ / _Me encaja perfectamente_

* * *

¡Y empezamos de nuevo! Vengo con todas las ganas con esta nueva traducción, es cortita, sólo tiene 15 capítulos, así que es justamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Espero que les haya gustado y me digan en sus comentarios qué opinan de esta nueva historia. Supongo que ya sabrán quién es el príncipe con el que se tiene que casar Bella ;)

A las lectoras de GB, actualizaré este fin de semana, ya tengo el capítulo listo así que no se preocupen que no se quedarán con ganas de Edward, Chica Reed y Rainbow.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, de momento no tengo fechas de actualización.

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

" _Take me backwards_ _  
 _Turn me around_  
 _Cannot find my balance_  
 _On the ground_  
 _This world is too heavy_  
 _For a feather falling quickly"__

 _~ Christina Perri_

Rebeka tiene un semblante de una emoción sublime cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abre. Me ofrece la mano con impaciencia.

—Encontré la ubicación de la chica Leumian —me dice, pasando su palma sobre su hinchado estómago—. Los Leumian son muy reservados; estoy segura de que ella podrá darte un tutorial rápido sobre la cultura.

Salgo de mi cuarto, jugando con el pendiente que cuelga alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Por qué los Leumian son tan reticentes para compartir su historia? —me pregunto en voz alta mientras sigo a Rebeka por los estrechos corredores de la nave.

Los pasos de Rebeka se detienen un poco para permitirme alcanzarla.

—Estoy segura de que la chica Leumian podría responderte eso mejor que yo. Tal vez no guardan su historia en una base de datos.

Analizo sus palabras en silencio mientras la sigo más allá del área donde está el comedor y las salas públicas de desechos. Tenía la sensación de que los Leumian estaban más avanzados que la humanidad.

No, mantenían en secreto su historia por alguna razón.

—Ah, ¡ahí está! —exclama Rebeka, sonriendo felizmente mientras se acerca a una chica pequeña sentada en la biblioteca de discos de la nave.

Me sorprendo ante la belleza de la chica Leumian; aunque estoy consciente de que los Leumian son especies humanoides, no se me había ocurrido que pudieran ser inhumanamente hermosos.

El parecido entre la figura de la chica Leumian y la mía es impresionante; ambas somos pequeñas y delgadas, no tenemos curvas voluptuosas. Estaba segura de que yo podría pasar por Leumian si no fuera por la suave tonalidad lavanda de su piel; tan ligera que apenas se distinguía. Su nariz es más pequeña, ligeramente más aplastada mientras que sus ojos tienen una forma de almendra. El color de sus ojos es de un sorprendente púrpura ahumado, la pupila parece la de un gato. Su cabello se ve grueso y suave, zafiro con tintes de ónix y perfectamente liso.

Con ella como mi primera impresión de la raza Leumian, asumo que los Leumian son un grupo relativamente colorido de los Siete.

Aun así, con su belleza intimidante y su novedad, al instante me siento cómoda en su presencia; casi tan cómoda como me sentía con Yvette.

—Rebeka —saluda la chica con una encantadora voz parecida a una campanilla. Incluso la voz Leumian es hermosa; mi propia voz, a comparación, suena más baja, más suave y menos musical—. ¿Cómo está tu cría hoy?

Rebeka sonríe suavemente, pasando su mano sobre la curva de su estómago de nuevo.

—Pateando. ¡Me temo que tendré moretones! —bromea.

La broma parece volar sobre la cabeza de la chica Leumian cuando responde de manera seria, aunque su gorjeante voz nunca parecer perder su alegría.

—Yo conozco un remedio muy bueno, por si eso pasa.

Rebeka sonríe, suelta una suave risita mientras se gira para presentarme.

—Esta es Bella, la hija del Presidente Mayor de la Tierra. Bella, esta es Alice.

Alice inmediatamente se para, haciendo una reverencia al aprender mi estatus, sus ojos están bien abiertos y emocionados.

—Debí haber visto esto —dice a modo de disculpa, aunque no sé por qué sigue haciéndome reverencias o a qué se refiere con _ver_. Cuando finalmente termina su reverencia, me sonríe enormemente, enseñando una fila de dientes perfectamente blancos y dos colmillos muy picudos—. Te pareces mucho a los Leumian.

Siento que mis cejas se alzan ya que yo tuve un pensamiento muy similar.

—Gracias —murmuro, dándome cuenta de que Alice no tiene cejas; eso no hace que su cara sea menos expresiva. ¿A todos los Leumian les faltaba esa característica?

El nombre de Rebeka es pronunciado desde el pasillo y se disculpa gentilmente para unirse a otra mujer embarazada.

—Las veré en la cena.

Alice no es de las que se mantienen en silencio por mucho tiempo, así que sonríe, se sienta y tira ligeramente de la bastilla de mi vestido.

—Esto es maravilloso —me dice, tocando la suave tela con un asombro apenas contenido—. Es perfecto para que lo uses en Leumin.

Me siento, aprovechando la oportunidad de aprender más sobre este misterioso planeta y su gente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Alice parece complacida por mi interés.

—Es casi una tradición en Leumin que las hembras muestren su cuello y hombros desnudos a través de su vestido. —Encoge sus propios hombros, rozando una serie de tatuajes de lunas crecientes conectadas sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Para enseñar sus marcas de nacimiento.

—Son hermosas —le digo con honestidad, pensando que mi pálida piel ciertamente resaltaría en Leumin. Centro mi mente, alejando la repentina preocupación que tenía por encajar; nunca antes había encajado, no debería importar si lo hacía ahora.

—¿Tú tienes marcas de nacimiento? —pregunta Alice, buscando en la piel de mis hombros por algo visible.

Frunzo el ceño, tocando el pequeño círculo oscuro en la base de mi cuello; una marca de belleza para combinar con los puntitos al azar de mis brazos y espalda.

—Sí, pero no tan diseñadas como las tuyas. ¿Naciste con ellas?

Alice asiente.

—Marcan la clase social en Leumin. Mi madre y mi padre eran de la nobleza, con sus correspondientes marcas, y ahora yo lo soy también. Los de la realeza tienen muchas más marcas, y más oscuras.

Mi mente estaba absorbiendo la información, almacenándola ansiosamente para analizarla luego. Alice parecía feliz de compartir lo que sabía, lo cual no parecía ir con los secretos en los que estaba envuelto Leumin. Tal vez Alice sabia más de lo que decía; sabía por qué estaba viajando yo a Leumin. Ciertamente eso explicaría las reverencias.

Pero, ¿qué tan rápido podía viajar ese tipo de información.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres de la nobleza?

Alice sonríe brillantemente.

—Sí, aunque soy una modista real. La princesa insistió en usar tela de la Tierra para su siguiente vestido. ¡Hay telas muy hermosas disponibles!

Me encontraba sonriendo genuinamente ante el entusiasmo de Alice; no podía siquiera recordar la última vez que sentí la urgencia de reír. Sin embargo, mi risa muere en la garganta mientras Alice mira hacia la profundidad de mis ojos.

—Ese color es muy vibrante para un humano —observa, sus ojos se nublan muy parecido a como hacían los de Yvette cuando experimentaba una visión. La personalidad de Alice era tan al azar, tan conciliadora; tan intuitiva—. Te verás extraordinaria en un color azul oscuro. Te haré un vestido —declara Alice en una gorjeante voz que no da lugar a un argumento.

Me quedo y escucho a Alice platicar hasta la cena, donde ella prueba con entusiasmo "comida humana", comiendo casi lo doble que Rebeka, quien comía por dos.

Cuando me retiro hacia mi cuarto, no tengo problema alguno en caer en un profundo sueño sin sueños.

El siguiente día es básicamente lo mismo en la nave; los otros pasajeros me evitan, Rebeka presta su jovial personalidad y Alice crea simultáneamente un brillante vestido cobalto y responder la superficie de mis preguntas infinitas.

—Entonces, ¿los Leumian aprendieron los lenguajes de los siete?

Alice asiente, frunciendo los labios.

—Sí. Creímos que sería más fácil que enseñarles el nuestro.

—¿En serio es tan difícil?

Alza la vista de su trabajo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Tú podrás aprenderlo fácilmente, como muchos humanos con el gen psíquico. Pero otras especies no tienen las cuerdas vocales necesarias y la capacidad mental para guardar algo tan complejo. Además, los Leumian tenemos varias cuerdas vocales más que los humanos. Cuando hables el lenguaje, no será ni de cerca tan pulcro como debería. Pero con eso te bastará. Todo llegará a su tiempo.

De repente me volvió a sorprender cómo Alice parecía deslizarse hacia el futuro mientras hablaba, mencionando cosas que no podía saber.

—Eres una vidente —declaro con confianza.

—Y tú una telequinética. Pero sólo con el metal por ahora —agrega, clavando sus ojos en los míos y dejando que los secretos dancen detrás de su sonrisa.

Me enderezo, presionando mis labios juntos y mirando alrededor en la biblioteca de discos.

—Nadie sabe eso.

—Yo sí. Creo que es maravilloso. Lo necesitarás en el futuro.

Sacudo rápidamente la cabeza, pasándome el cabello detrás de las orejas, los mechones cortos regresan a mi cara casi de inmediato.

—No lo entiendes. Es peligroso si alguien se entera de la telequinesis.

Alice sigue cosiendo, sus dedos ágiles y rápidos, completando fila tras fila, añadiendo capas flotantes de una tela translucida de color zafiro sobre el vestido.

—Es un regalo, igual que el que parpadea en el centro de tu mente.

Me quedo callada el resto de la tarde, usando la medicina para dormir para detener los pensamientos que corren por mi mente. Parece que por todas las respuestas que fueron respondidas – su lenguaje, la jerarquía de sus clases sociales, las marcas, la forma en que funcionan las orbitas de sus lunas – más y más preguntas se fueron acumulando en su lugar. Alice no fue muy abierta con la información sobre la familia real, insistiendo en que yo hiciera mis propios juicios sobre ellos, lo cual sólo sirvió para incrementar mi sospecha sobre mi rol en este arreglo.

¿Había algún problema que hacía que el príncipe Leumian no fuera deseado por las hembras en Leumin?

El tercer día en la nave comienza con una serie de alegres golpes en las puertas de mi cuarto.

Con el cabello despeinado alrededor de mi cara y mis ojos somnolientos, abro mi puerta. Alice me empuja para entrar, poniendo en mis brazos el traje que había estado haciendo ayer.

—Pruébatelo para poder hacerle los arreglos. Las primeras impresiones son muy importantes para los Leumian.

Todavía metabolizando los efectos del spray para dormir, avanzo a trompicones hacia el baño y me paso el vestido sobre la cabeza. Me queda como un guante, la bastilla me queda entre la mitad del muslo y las rodillas; las telas son tan ligeras, y atrapan la luz con brillos sutiles. El cuerpo del vestido está ligeramente sostenido con tiras de seda que forman un moño en el centro del escote, unos delgados tirantes forman delicadas redes sobre mis hombros en finas tiras entrelazadas, lo que deja toda mi espalda desnuda hasta la base de mi espina dorsal.

Salgo del baño, sigo las exigencias de Alice de darme la vuelta y me quedo quieta mientras ella tira de varias partes del vestido.

—Es perfecto —le digo luego de agradecerle varias veces. Ella le quita importancia, esculca en mi maleta de viaje hasta que encuentra un par de botines negros y medias de una tonalidad plateada hechas de una tela similar al de los tirantes del vestido.

—Pronto llegaremos a Leumin —me informa Alice, más solemne de lo que la había visto en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndola—. Debes recodar caminar con confianza. La gente estará vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos.

Toco la gema que cuelga de mi cuello, los nervios se apoderan de mi estómago mientras objetos de metal sueltos por la habitación empiezan a flotar en el aire.

La soledad era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado desde la muerte de mi madre. Algo que esperaba. Otros niños de mi edad se apartaban de mí, sintiendo algo anormal en mí y evitándolo tanto como les fuera posible.

El aislamiento era algo que había aprendido a anticipar y apreciar. Me desvanecía en el fondo con mucha facilidad. El anonimato me sentaba bien, me fortalecía y construía la máscara en la que me escondía ansiosamente cuando no estaba haciendo preguntas.

Pero ahora, al haber sido metida en esta situación sin ninguna salida factible, con excepción de terminar encerrada en una institución mental el resto de mi vida, no estaba segura de cómo procesar las complejas emociones; los nervios mezclados con la emoción, la curiosidad, la determinación y la aplastante perdida de la compañía de Yvette que estaba enterrada muy dentro de mí. Nunca había tenido que diseccionar ninguna de las emociones más intensas aparte de enojo y complacencia.

La gente Leumian me estaría viendo; juzgando con ojos duros a la humana que había sido enviada para casarse con su príncipe.

En lugar de pensar demasiado en mis inseguridades, aparte las emociones, forzando un asentimiento de confianza con mi cabeza.

—Por supuesto —digo—. Debería bañarme.

Alice sonríe, agita las manos emocionadamente mientras sale de mi cuarto.

Coloco cuidadosamente el vestido en la cama y me meto debajo de los jets de agua caliente en el baño, frotando rápidamente mi piel con un jabón ligeramente aromatizado y lavando mi cabello con gel de espuma. No permito que mi mente se quede en los eventos que están a punto de transcurrir; en lugar de eso, me concentró en el parpadeo que está en el centro de mi cerebro y en la silbante carga que baja por mis brazos hasta la punta de mis dedos.

Parada bajo los calientes jets aromáticos, concentro mi atención en respirar, en centrar mi mente mientras los nervios comienzan a alzarse de donde los tenía enterrados.

Lo aplasto bruscamente.

Siempre escondiendo mis emociones.

Me he vuelto buena en ello.

El vestido de Alice se desliza suavemente sobre mi piel, se ondula en olas sueltas, las brillantes capas cambian con cada uno de mis movimientos, los tirantes de red tapan mis hombros, la piel de mi espalda está completamente desnuda. Me pongo las medias, los botines y el pendiente de mi madre antes de recoger la poca evidencia de mi presencia en la habitación y meter las cosas en mi maleta de viaje. Dejo el regalo de mi padre debajo de la cama en la alcoba por puro despecho.

Mientras salgo de mi cuarto con la mano aferrada a mi maleta, me topo a Rebeka, que va saliendo del cuarto del capitán.

—Oh, ¡apenas iba a ir a buscarte! En unos minutos, Jared aterrizará la nave en el puerto espacial de Leumin. Vamos, te llevaré a la entrada para puertos de la nave.

Alice espera cerca de la entrada para puertos a la que me lleva Rebeka, saltando con emoción sobre sus pies, varios paquetes envueltos están recargados en la pared junto a ella. Antes de que Rebeka me deje acercarme más a la entrada, aprieta gentilmente mi mano.

—Ten fuerza. Habrá problemas en tu camino, pero tengo la sensación de que las cosas se arreglarán por sí solas.

Asiento solemnemente, leyendo el verdadero significado tras sus palabras, y me muevo para pararme junto a Alice, que me sonríe y hace un sonidito chillante en el fondo de su garganta.

Esperaba que esa no fuera una ocurrencia común.

La nave aterriza suavemente en el puerto espacial de Leumin, las puertas se abren automáticamente para revelar una estación espacial muchísimo más reluciente que orbita alrededor de Leumin.

Parecía que, mientras que la Tierra prefería los bloques rígidos, Leumin prefería las estructuras curvas. Las paredes de la estación espacial son en forma oval, el suelo estaba ligeramente más nivelado que el techo curveado. Inmediatamente me pregunto si todas las estructuras en Leumin eran similares a este diseño o si se trataba sólo de esta estación espacial.

Un extraño hombre con cálida piel color arcilla nos saluda con un tenso asentimiento.

—Lady Alice, Lady Bella, por favor, síganme. —Su voz es más profunda, su acento grueso y duro como los alemanes en la Tierra, pero de alguna forma también como la cultura nativa americana de nuestro pasado.

Me dijo Lady.

Eso me sorprende lo suficiente para apenas notar cuando Alice pasa junto a mí, siguiendo al hombre con sus brazos llenos de paquetes de aspecto pesado. Tengo que apresurarme para alcanzarla, cuidándome de mantener la barbilla alzada y los hombros derechos.

Sin importar por qué estoy aquí, no dejaré que ningún Leumian me vea como una débil humana.

El hombre nos guía a través de túneles circulares hasta que llegamos a una ruidosa sala con aspecto de garaje. El sonido de las lámparas y del metal rozando sobre metal es familiar, incluso consolante. Hay varios vehículos pequeños, blancos, plateados, y en forma de burbujas con gruesas ventanas de vidrio en pequeños círculos en la parte de enfrente y de atrás de las maquinas.

—Lady Alice —comienza el hombre, deteniéndose frente a un brilloso vehículo de burbuja—. ¿Puedo confiar en que sabe cómo operar los _pods*_ espaciales?

Alice asiente con indiferencia – o con tanta indiferencia como puede – y se acerca al _pod_ , presionando un discreto botón que abre la parte superior del _pod_. Mete con facilidad sus paquetes en los costados del _pod_ antes de girarse hacia mí con una ligera mirada de disculpa en la cara.

—Estará un poco apretado, pero ambas somos pequeñas. Ten cuidado de no arrugar tu vestido.

Para entonces, el hombre ya se había ido luego de instruirle a uno de los trabajadores en el garaje que opere el podio de botones parpadeantes; botones que asumo abren las puertas al espacio.

Alice y yo nos metemos juntas, una estable ráfaga de aire helado entra en el _pod_.

Ella presiona la mano en el centro del tablero blanco, provocando que surjan una gran cantidad de luces parpadeantes; sus dedos danzan sobre las luces y pronto estamos experimentando una pequeña imitación de cero-gravedad.

—Me encanta la ingravidez —me dice felizmente.

Asiento, me quedo sin palabras cuando el _pod_ entra en la atmosfera de Leumin, los lados de nuestro vehículo brillan de rojo a causa de la fricción. Estamos cayendo en picada hacia la superficie del planeta a través de unas gruesas nubes blancas. Mi estómago gira cuando las nubes se parten para revelar un océano tan claro que puedo ver las estructuras parecidas a arrecifes cerca del fondo del mar a millas de distancia sobre la superficie del océano.

Leumin no es como nada que haya visto antes.

Enormes árboles y brillantes masas verdes de tierra cubren el planeta, grandes abismos oceánicos rompen la tierra y las montañas. Prácticamente no veo ninguna ciudad o estructuras de edificios; puede que los Leumian vivan fuera de la tierra o son muy cuidadosos en preservar la integridad de la apariencia de su planta.

Usando las luces y sus pequeñas manos, Alice dirige el _pod_ hacia una región particularmente montañosa.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —murmura cuando la mitad superior del _pod_ se abre, los golpes de viento me sorprenden.

La temperatura del planeta es tan similar a la de la Tierra, aunque los colores de todo son mucho más visibles, mucho más vibrantes. Mis ojos se alzan al cielo y lucho por contener un jadeo cuando veo qué tan cristalino es el cielo; la atmosfera está apenas tintada de azul, tan clarita que fácilmente puedo distinguir las parpadeantes estrellas durante el día. Una luna, una superficie suave y llena, domina una tercera parte del cielo.

—¿Alice?

Aparto la cabeza del fascinante cielo cuando registro el eco del hierro en las rocas naturales y las piedras que me rodean, y la cadenciosa voz masculina que le habla a Alice. Mis ojos caen en un hombre alto y delgado con piel color almendra, cabello rubio ligero y unos brillantes ojos color ocre.

Alice suelta sus paquetes y se mueve rápidamente hacia el hombre, lanzando los brazos a su alrededor y abrazándolo fuertemente. El momento, aunque inocente, es tan íntimo que tengo que apartar la mirada.

Me tomo ese tiempo para sacar mi maleta de viaje del _pod_ , sosteniéndola frente a mi cuerpo con ambas manos. El aire se siente tan puro aquí, huele tan fresco comparado con el aire en la Tierra donde nuestros días de smog todavía cicatrizan el planeta.

Quizás la razón de por qué los Leumian son tan reservados es para preservar la pureza de su planeta. No los culparía si ese fuera el caso.

—¡Bella! —me llama Alice, haciéndome una seña para que me acerque a ella—. Bella, esta es mi pareja, Jasper. Jasper, ya sabes de Bella.

Pareja.

¿A eso se refería padre cuando dijo que los Leumian no creían en el matrimonio? ¿Porque tenían algo mejor que un matrimonio?

¿Cómo le funcionaría eso a un príncipe?

Sacudo la cabeza y me obligo a sonreír para Jasper, que parece tener cautela con mi presencia.

¿También él podía sentir que había algo raro en mí?

Antes de poder pensar mucho en ello, él habla abruptamente, entrecerrándome los ojos.

—Parece una Leumian, Alice.

—Lo sé —acepta Alice sabiamente—. Pero no lo es. Al parecer, los humanos tienen muchos tipos de cuerpos.

Siento que mi cara se calienta con vergüenza, chispas de energía surgen a través de mi cerebro en respuesta. Lucho por controlar la urgencia de manipular las rocas llenas de hierro que me rodean.

La vergüenza no era una emoción común para mí.

Me aclaro la garganta y enderezo la espalda, mirando a Jasper directo a los ojos por un momento antes de dejar que mis ojos se muevan hacia la naturaleza que me rodea.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Afuera del palacio.

Frunzo las cejas, viendo árboles, árboles y más árboles. Ahora veía por qué el planeta tenía un oxígeno tan denso; parece que los Leumian no tienen interés en usar la madera por ninguna razón. No podía ver ni un árbol cortado.

—Adentro de la montaña —aclara Jasper con una nota de diversión en su voz. Su acento es leve pero no menos fluido que el de Alice—. Te guiaré.

Jasper carga la mayoría de los paquetes de Alice – los cuales supuse serían rollos de tela – mientras caminamos a través de una entrada muy cuidada en un costado de la montaña. Los guardias parecen inhalar el aire cuando yo paso caminando, intercambiando miradas de curiosidad.

Había esperado que el interior de la montaña fuera como una caverna, como las minas en las montañas de la Tierra.

En realidad, las paredes estaban hechas de una suave roca parecida a una piedra, curvadas de una manera muy similar a la de las paredes en la estación espacial. Habían construido luces blancas en las paredes a lo largo del piso y el techo, el piso hecho de un brillante mármol.

El palacio era todo un palacio.

Pasamos junto a varios hombres y mujeres muy bien vestidos, sus ojos se agrandaban al verme; las manos se movían para tapar bocas y los susurros comenzaban a hacer eco en cada pasillo y cada habitación por la que pasábamos.

La paranoia se apodera de mí, cosquilleando en mi nuca mientras lucho por mantener mi cara en una máscara de neutralidad. Nunca antes había dejado que los rumores y miradas me afectaran; no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

Aunque no soy de la realeza, siempre he sido la hija de un hombre poderoso, aunque frío. Un hombre que tiene una gran influencia sobre todo el planeta.

Sabía cómo presentarme en público, incluso si la mayoría de la gente me veía como una extraña.

Sigo a Jasper y Alice en silencio hacia una enorme sala; la única sala que he visto hasta ahora que tiene ventanas, vistas anchas y altas de un valle que lleva a un océano. La sala es un gran circulo, paredes de mármol curvándose y suaves luces iluminando las sombras que crean las paredes. En el centro del círculo, a lo largo de la pared que está más lejos de la entrada, hay cuatro sillas parecidas a tronos separadas.

Las sillas son parecidas a los tronos en la Tierra, ornamentadas y grandes, aunque son mucho más simples y hechas de pulcras líneas de metal. El metal me resulta desconocido, una mezcla entre acero y hierro; y muy difícil de mover. Las sillas en sí son muchísimo más grandes que los tronos que vienen en los discos de historia; pero, juzgando por la altura de Jasper, el tamaño es necesario.

Aparte de los tronos y nosotros tres, la sala está completamente vacía. Jasper y Alice permanecen en el centro del lugar con las cabezas juntas mientras se hablan en voz baja.

No queriendo interrumpir su reunión, me acerco a un par de ventanas, completamente fascinada por la plena vida que este planeta expone.

Poniendo mi vista en la naturaleza afuera de la ventana, mi mente viaja a un tiempo cuando mi madre estaba viva y me enseñaba sobre la naturaleza; a apreciarla, a mantener su pureza.

Un doloroso golpe se hace eco en mi pecho, pero lo aparto, sabiendo que necesito mantener la mente concentrada en el presente para poder lidiar con lo que está pasando actualmente en mi vida.

Cambios tan drásticos.

Hace menos de cinco días estaba empujando mi record con el acero, y ahora estoy en un planeta alienígena, comprometida a casarme – a emparejarme – con un príncipe que probablemente no me quería aquí más de lo que yo inicialmente quería venir.

Pero eso había cambiado durante algún momento en la nave. Había logrado apartar el resentimiento que había estado formando un agujero en mi estómago luego de conocer a Alice. Si mi madre estuviera viva, ella me habría asegurado que esta era una bendición; y aunque yo no era espiritual en ningún sentido, mi madre sí lo era.

Y yo habría estado inclinada a creerle.

Pero ella no estaba viva; no me estaba diciendo la gran bendición que esto podría terminar siendo.

Y yo sigo alimentando la sospecha que crece dentro de mí.

—Bella —susurra Alice.

Salto, no me había dado cuenta que se había parado detrás de mí. Girándome para verla, me paso el cabello detrás de las orejas y tocó la gema que cuelga de mi cuello, respirando profundamente para empujar la tranquilidad a mi mente.

—¿Sí?

—Estabas hablando —dice Alice, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera muy concentrada—. Oh, ¿cómo le dicen los humanos? Es más bajo que un susurro y…

—¡Musitando! —aporta Jasper, acercándose detrás de Alice y poniendo una enorme mano en su pequeño hombro.

—¡Sí! Estabas _musitando_ , Bella. ¿Estás bien?

Suspiro internamente; deben creer que no estoy bien de la cabeza por hablar conmigo misma frente a una ventana.

—Sólo un poco cansada —miento, fingiendo un pequeño bostezo.

Tal vez unos cuantos rocíos del spray para dormir serían beneficiosos. Mi mente y las emociones en conflicto que querían ser procesadas estarían más calmadas luego de un profundo sueño sin sueños.

Alice sonríe suavemente, enseñándome sus dientes.

—Puedes dormir luego de que conozcas al Rey —me dice, agarrando mi mano y tirándome hacia los tronos que seguía vacíos—. Es una tradición que la nobleza visite a la familia luego de un viaje. Y que los recién llegados se presenten. El Rey llegará pronto.

Asiento; prácticas similares habían sido _tradición_ en las antiguas culturas de la Tierra. La consecuencia de evitar la tradición era un juicio por traición y una muerte rápida.

¿Sería diferente este Rey?

Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, un hombre entra rápidamente por las pesadas puertas de la sala, seguido de otras cuatro personas.

La piel color caramelo del hombre, su figura grande y fuerte, y su cabello rubio no delatan nada; pero la rara corona de metal posada sobre su cabeza sí lo hace.

Parece que el Rey ha llegado.

* * *

*Pods es vainas, pero por cuestiones de contexto dejaré la palabra en inglés. Sólo sepan que se refiere a los vehículos antes mencionados.

Traducción de la canción: _Llévame hacia atrás, gírame_ / _No puedo encontrar mi equilibrio sobre el suelo_ / _Este mundo es demasiado pesado_ / _Para una pluma que cae rápidamente_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, ahora Bella ya llegó a Leumin y le toca conocer a la familia real. ¿Cómo creen que sean ellos? ¿Cuál piensan que será la reacción del príncipe al conocer a su futura pareja?

Me preguntaron varias veces sobre el otro poder de Bella, no contesté esa duda porque es algo que se revelará más adelante, entonces seguiremos guardando el secreto hasta que la historia misma lo diga.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

" _Too afraid to go inside_ _  
 _For the pain of one more loveless night_  
 _But the loneliness will stay with me_  
 _And hold me 'til I fall asleep"__

 _~ Christina Perri_

El Rey está vestido a la moda de la monarquía inglesa del siglo 21; un elegante traje de una tela pulcra y moderna, y una banda con un emblema bordado.

Unos brillantes ojos anaranjados me analizan críticamente mientras se acerca con lentitud; la gente que entró detrás de él se detiene y no les pongo atención. Se me sube el estómago a la garganta cuando las pupilas parecidas a las de un gato que tiene el Rey se estrechan.

—Entonces, ¿esta es la hija? —pregunta en voz alta de manera retorica; sabe quién soy.

Sólo está jugando con mi mente.

Una parte de mí anhela preguntarle si él es el Rey, pero obligo a que las palabras se queden encerradas en mi garganta.

Mi futuro aquí es tan bueno como está garantizado. Pero eso no significa mucho; no hasta que _esté_ garantizado.

En lugar de eso, asiento.

—Sí, su Majestad —murmuro, ignorando el gemido ahogado que se escucha detrás del Rey. Toda mi atención está devota a hacer esta impresión; no tenía ilusión alguna de que el Rey pudiera decidir mandarme de regreso a la Tierra donde era seguro que terminaría encerrada por mi padre.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciséis, señor.

Los ojos del Rey se agrandan y retrocede un paso.

—¡Eres una niña!

Me tenso, alzo la barbilla desafiante. Si tan sólo supiera que tan niña no soy; no con la perdida de mi madre, el aislamiento en mi vida y las dos habilidades psíquicas que luchan en mi cabeza.

—Casi tengo los diecisiete, señor.

El Rey sigue frunciendo el ceño, comienza a caminar, tira de las puntas de su grueso cabello. Está callado, ocasionalmente me mira y luego a alguien detrás de él.

—¿Cuánto falta hasta que seas mayor?

Me sorprende la repentina pregunta.

—Unas semanas, señor.

El Rey asiente.

—Entonces el emparejamiento tendrá que esperar hasta entonces. Felicidades, Edward. Obtuviste el tiempo que querías.

—Gracias, padre.

Mi corazón tiembla ante el sonido de su voz; profunda y grave, acentuada sólo lo suficiente para ser interesante, pero no para sobresalir. Siento que mi cara se calienta y bajo los ojos al piso mientras el Rey comienza a gruñir, moviéndose hacia uno de los tronos más grandes; la gente que ha estado siguiéndolo silenciosamente también se acercan a los tronos.

Entonces no eran simples ciudadanos de este planeta.

Eran la familia real.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me trago los nervios que habían empezado a subirme por la garganta y respondo la pregunta que había sido hecha por una de las mujeres sentadas en un trono.

—Bella Skye.

Ella repite mi nombre, rodándolo en su lengua. Es extraordinariamente hermosa – incluso más que Alice – con piel de color miel, cabello de un rico color caramelo y ojos verde clarito. Es la reina, llevaba un vestido verde de seda con los hombros desnudos, varias líneas en forma de círculo marcaban su clavícula.

—Bella, bienvenida a Leumin.

—Gracias, su Majestad.

—Llámame Esme —me exige amablemente, sonriendo con gentileza. Hay algo desquiciadamente maternal sobre la Reina y mi corazón anhela acercarse a ella. Me parece tan familiar, como si mi propia madre estuviera en la sala conmigo; aunque Esme no se parece en nada a mi madre—. Este es mi esposo, Carlisle, y nuestros hijos, Edward y Rosalie.

Señala a los dos jóvenes Leumian sentados en tronos ligeramente más pequeños, separados de los del Rey y la Reina.

Rosalie parece ser de mi edad o la de Alice, su cara angular como la de todos los Leumian, pero suave al mismo tiempo, aunque algo altiva mientras pasa deliberadamente su mirada sobre mi figura. Su cabello es de un color entre las tonalidades de sus padres y sus ojos son del mismo color que los de su madre. Las marcas de Rosalie en sus hombros parecen ser muy tenues, como si todavía estuvieran desarrollándose.

Edward – el Príncipe – es deslumbrante e intimidante.

Lo primero que noto es su altura, más alto que su padre, su cuerpo más ágil y letal, desbordándose del trono en el que se sienta con pereza. Su mandíbula cincelada, su nariz perfectamente derecha y sus ojos son de un particular tono vibrante entre el verde y el azul. Su salvaje cabello es muy llamativo, de un profundo color bronce cerca de las raíces que se va desvaneciendo a un rubio blanquecino en las puntas.

A diferencia de su hermana, la manera en que me examina es sutil. Casi aburrida.

Pero puedo ver cierto calor en sus ojos que me hace estremecer.

—Alice, ¿podrías ser un encanto y enseñarle a Bella una de las habitaciones de invitados? —ordena Esme más que preguntar antes de posar su fija mirada en mí—. Íbamos a dejar que te quedaras con Edward…

—Pero estábamos bajo la impresión de que eras _mayor_ —interrumpe Carlisle, sus ojos se entrecierran con sospecha de nuevo antes de que se aclaren y nos mire a modo de disculpa a su hijo y a mí.

Padre había mentido sobre mi edad, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué importaba si tenía diecisiete antes de casarme – emparejarme – con el príncipe?

Una vez más, me golpean de pronto los secretos de los Leumian, el peso de la curiosidad cae pesadamente en la parte principal de mi mente.

Miro una vez más a Edward, absorbiendo su expresión cuidadosamente dominada, antes de seguir a Alice y Jasper fuera de la sala del trono y por más pasillos sinuosos. Intento memorizar inútilmente el camino que tomamos para poder navegar por el castillo yo sola.

Pero sigo confundida ya que los pasillos redondeados se parecen y estoy acostumbrada a las estructuras más simples y modernas de la Tierra. Sólo podía esperar que con el tiempo pudiera encontrar mi camino.

Sin embargo, lo que sí logro hacer es catalogar todos los metales nuevos y diferentes que están incrustados en la faceta del palacio; las luces, los pisos, las paredes y la decoración. Al parecer, todo era en base a metal.

Una parte de mí está intrigada por esto; en la Tierra, era tan inusual encontrar cosas hechas con metal. Era emocionante estar rodeada por tanto material metálico.

Otra parte más dominante de mí estaba complacida por tener medios para protegerme si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

No podía esperar para empezar a entrenar con estos nuevos metales, golpes de emoción corrían por mi cuerpo. Los días en la nave me habían provocado un acumulamiento de energía; no quería nada más que presionarme, estirar mis habilidades tan lejos como pudieran ir.

Alice se detiene ante una peculiar puerta de metal banca, la cual se abre cuando ella presiona su mano en la pared de al lado.

—Esta será tu habitación —me dice con felicidad—. ¡Vendré por ti para ir a la última comida del día!

Alice y Jasper se escabullen rápidamente por el pasillo, el cuerpo alto de él eclipsaba el de ella; pero el amor entre ellos es real y hace que me duela el pecho.

Pienso en el príncipe mientras examino mi habitación; la cama suspendida cerca del techo, sostenida por nada más que aire; las altas ventanas estrechas que veían hacia el mismo valle que la sala de tronos, la mezcla de decoración renacentista y los sofás de alcoba que ocupaban el resto del espacio.

¿Algún día el Príncipe me miraría de la misma forma que Jasper mira a Alice? Tenía razón para sospechar – y, extrañamente esperar – que sucedería debido al calor que había en sus ojos cuando me miro.

¿Los Leumian experimentaban la misma lujuria que los humanos?

¿Y qué era ese emparejamiento? ¿Estaba orientado a describir un matrimonio o el acto clínico y científico?

Colapso sobre un sofá de alcoba, acunando la cabeza entre mis manos, intentando obligar a mi mente para que deje de correr tan rápidamente. Me quedo así por una inmensurable cantidad de tiempo antes de soltar un enorme suspiro y pararme, yendo a sentarme en la esquina de la habitación de frente a las ventanas. Mis piernas están cruzadas frente a mí y mis manos posan con las palmas hacia arriba sobre mis muslos, mi espalda erecta, pero mis hombros relajados.

Inhalo lentamente, sosteniendo el aire y contando hasta diez antes de exhalar. Una y otra vez repito ese patrón hasta que todo lo que puedo oír es el sonido de mi respiración. Completamente relajada, abro los ojos y alzo las manos frente a mí, urgiendo a los raros materiales de metal que hay en la habitación para que se reúnan frente a mi línea de visión.

Me sorprende descubrir lo ligeros que son algunos metales y lo asombrosamente pesados que son otros; no parece haber metales que caigan en el punto medio. Normalmente, esos son los metales a los que me dirijo porque tienen el mayor impacto en una cantidad de tiempo más corta.

Leumin parece no tener los metales que me harán fácil el protegerme.

Metales ligeros podrían funcionar, claro. Pero consumiría demasiado tiempo el estar tirando constantemente de metales ligeros. Y los metales más pesados me drenarían significativamente, haciéndome más vulnerable.

Me muerdo el labio mientras me concentro en respirar de nuevo, dejando inconscientemente que los metales más ligeros dancen entre ellos mientras los más pesados parecen caer lentamente al piso.

Estoy tan concentrada en evitar entrar en pánico que no escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de mí; los metales siguen flotando a mí alrededor mientras mis ojos se cierran para poder seccionar mejor el peso de los metales más pesados.

Una ruidosa maldición llena la habitación.

Los objetos de metal se caen con varios golpes.

Mis ojos se abren de pronto mientras mi torso se gira, un metal pesado se alza del piso y vuela hacia el intruso con tanta velocidad que mi cabeza comienza a doler.

Edward se agacha en el último segundo; el metal choca contra la puerta que ya está cerrada.

Lentamente me doy cuenta de los eventos sucedidos y la mortificación se filtra en mis poros. Edward está parado con cautela, su alto cuerpo es amenazador, aunque su lenguaje corporal no lo sea; unas cuantas palabras ahogadas en un lenguaje que no conozco escapan de sus perfectos labios antes de que sus vibrantes ojos atrapen los míos.

—Parece que tu padre también mintió sobre tus talentos. —Su voz suena baja y acusatoria, y puedo ver la paranoia entrando en su conciencia; de hecho, casi puedo leer sus pensamientos por la expresión en su cara.

Cree que he sido enviada aquí como una espía, una enemiga.

Y no tengo evidencia sólida para demostrarle lo contrario.

Así que no digo nada. No aparto la mirada. No hago que los metales en el piso, algunos probablemente rotos, se arreglen. Ni siquiera respiro mientras sus ojos se enfrían cada vez más, sus puños se cierran y su mandíbula se tensa.

Pero cuando avanza un paso hacia mí, mi cuerpo reaccionar; el centro de mi cerebro cosquillea mientras olas de energía pura bajan por mis brazos y mis dedos, y todo el metal en la habitación se alza a mí alrededor.

Edward se detiene, su boca se abre ligeramente y sólo puedo imaginar cómo me veré ahora.

Mi cabello, corto como es, probablemente ya está empezando a alzarse de mi cara igual que los objetos de metal se alzan en el aire por sí solos. Mi pequeño cuerpo está doblado y mi cara tensa con miedo.

Me mandarán de regreso.

Quizá hasta me maten.

Por todo lo que sé, psíquicos – y todos aquellos con dones más allá de lo normal – son considerados malos en Leumin. Puede que quieran erradicar tal amenaza.

Mi muerte en las manos de esta gente ni siquiera sería considerado un crimen ante los Siete; no si los Leumian realmente creían que estaban protegiéndose a sí mismos y a su planeta.

Pero en lugar de gritar o intentar atacar, Edward retrocede un paso, sus manos y su cara están relajadas. Hace suaves sonidos tranquilizadores dirigidos a mí, como el que le haría una persona a un animal salvaje.

Tal vez sí me veía como nada más que un animal; después de todo, yo soy un alíen para él. No Leumian. Y ciertamente no normal.

Obligo a que mi cuerpo se relaje; mi cabello cae alrededor de mi cara y los metales regresan a su lugar original. Comienzo a respirar profundamente para centrarme y obligar a que se vaya la electricidad en mis dedos.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer? —pregunta Edward en voz baja. Puedo ver que está luchando por mantener el filo fuera de su voz.

—Es todo. —Pero luego se me ocurre que él no habría podido ver ese talento del que sabía la gente en la Tierra—. Puedo causarles choques eléctricos a las personas —digo en voz baja, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se encoge.

—Ya veo —dice Edward sin ánimo.

Me pregunto si realmente lo ve.

Es tan extraordinario; tengo que obligar a mi cara para que no revele lo mucho que aprecio su apariencia. En lugar de eso, hago la pregunta que ha empezado a arder en mi mente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Y justo así, su cara se cierra.

—Tengo autorización para estar en este cuarto.

—Mía no.

La cara de Edward forma una mueca de desprecio que enseña los afilados incisivos de su dentadura blanca.

—No requiero autorización de _ti_.

Mi cara se caliente mientras fuerzo una máscara de indiferencia, ignorando el ardor de lágrimas que ha comenzado a juntarse detrás de mis ojos. Este era el momento más inoportuno para que las emociones se abrieran paso a la superficie.

Edward inhala y su cara titubea durante un momento antes de hablar gruñonamente.

—Alice está ocupada en este momento y tuve que venir para llevarte a la comida.

Asiento y me paro, cuidándome para que no vea mi cara, cuidando no ver la suya y cuidando no pararme demasiado cerca de él; parcialmente en vergüenza por permitir que mis emociones guiaran mis palabras y parcialmente porque no quiero formar ningún vínculo con su presencia cuando es obvio que él no me quiere aquí.

Tal vez el príncipe también fue obligado a este arreglo. Pisoteo las preguntas que comienzan a formarse debido a ese pensamiento; por qué tendría él que aceptar esto cuando su apariencia es tan…

No termino ese pensamiento antes de llegar de nuevo a la sala de tronos, la cual ahora está decorada con mesas y sillas, una vez más es una mezcla confusa de estilos futurísticos y temas renacentistas.

Me sientan en una silla que está al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Edward, y junto a su hermana, que no me dedica ni una mirada. Mantengo la cabeza gacha mientras la comida es servida. Escucho las tranquilas conversaciones que surgen a mí alrededor y picoteo mi comida, empujándola por el plato más que nada. La comida es sorprendentemente buena – al menos lo que como – aunque es mucho más colorida que la que estoy acostumbrada a comer.

Los otros en la mesa no me prestan atención, aunque siento varios pares de ojos verme de vez en cuanto; o quizá sólo un par mirándome constantemente.

De cualquier manera, no me importa.

Luego de que recogen los platos, Edward me acompaña de regreso a mi habitación y, aunque no lo veo, escucho su boca abrirse y cerrarse varias veces. No le dedico ni una mirada cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cierra, separándonos.

En este momento, todo lo que puedo hacer es contener el sollozo que ha creciendo en mi pecho.

Sola, dejo que las emociones que he estado empujando surjan a la superficie. Rompen en violentos llantos que me sacuden el cuerpo mientras las proceso individualmente.

Luego de haberlas llorado, quedo exhausta, tengo apenas la fuerza suficiente para moverme hacia el sofá de la alcoba.

El sueño llega fácil, felizmente profundo y oscuro.

Me pregunto cuántas veces tendré que llorar hasta dormir en este hermoso planeta.

Y con ese pensamiento, empiezo a preguntarme sobre la ligera neblina que ha sido mi compañera toda la noche.

Me doy cuenta mientras floto en ese lugar entre el sueño y la consciencia; mi cerebro estaba intentando ajustarse a un nivel más alto de oxígeno. Eso explicaría muchas cosas sobre el día.

Claro, no es ninguna excusa. Pero sí era una explicación que calmaba mi cansada mente y mi cuerpo.

Cuando me despierto, es debido a unos suaves golpes fuera de mi puerta.

Me paro a trompicones, sintiéndome caliente y mojada a causa del sudor, ya fuera del sofá, recargo mi cuerpo contra la pared mientras la puerta se abre.

La expresión feliz en la cara de Alice se desvanece cuando ve mi desaliñada figura.

—¡Jasper! —grita, corriendo hacia mí para detener mi cuerpo cuando me caigo contra el piso.

Jasper, que al parecer había estado al final del pasillo, mira la escena frente a él con un horror apenas contenido.

—¿Qué le pasa?

La voz de Alice suena llena de pánico cuando responde.

—N-no sé. ¿Fiebre? Es la primera humana… ¡ayúdame a subirla a la cama!

Unos fuertes brazos levantan mi cuerpo mientras escucho el rápido repiqueteo de las pisadas de Alice antes de que me depositen sobre el colchón flotante. Estoy demasiado exhausta para siquiera preguntarme cómo bajaron la cama al piso.

—Alice, no parece que haya dormido aquí —dice Jasper en voz baja.

—Se suponía que Edward… —su voz se desvanece al mismo tiempo que un golpe de ruido blanco llena mis oídos—. Jasper, ve por el Sanador y por Edward. Él debería estar aquí para ver… él debió haber…

Siento unas manos frías en mi cara luego de que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llena la habitación.

—Debí haber visto esto, Bella. Lo siento muchísimo…

Tiempo después – pudo haber sido segundos u horas – escucho una ráfaga de voces, pisadas y jadeos sorprendidos.

—La primera humana en el planeta y _esto_ le pasa. Creí que se suponía que los humanos eran compatibles con… —la voz suena vieja y desconocida, pero las manos que la acompañan son suaves y cálidas—. ¿Qué comió? ¿Qué tocó?

—No lo sé. —Su voz suena ahogada y bajita, tensa, pero sé que es el Príncipe.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo es que no sabes? Es tu…

—¿Parecía estar enferma antes?

—No sé…

—Su temperatura es demasiado alta para una humana. No sé si podré sanarla…

—¡ _Tiene_ que hacerlo! —Alice—. Ella es importante…

—No es normal…

—¡Por supuesto que no, Edward!

—Su corazón está latiendo muchísimo más lento que lo que debería latir un corazón humano según las bases de datos…

—… Oh, no…

Escucho sollozos, pero no puedo obligarme a abrir los ojos. Me siento tan casada, caliente y pegajosa. Todo hace mucho ruido y es confuso.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Una voz nueva, alta y femenina. Llena de confianza—. Pude escucharlos desde el pasillo… ¿es la humana?

—Está enferma.

—Muriendo. Está _muriendo_.

—¿Por qué pasa eso, Sanador? —exige la nueva voz, muchísimo más cerca de lo que parecen estar las otras.

—No estoy seguro, Princesa. Tal vez por viajar o por la atmosfera. Envenenamiento por comida…

—Si no puede ser salvada, entonces no estaba destinada a estar aquí. No debería haber venido…

—¡Cállate, Edward! —La nueva voz.

Alice.

—No tienes idea de lo que ella ha pasado…

Puedo sentir que estoy tosiendo, pero no puedo escucharlo. Unos dedos presionan mi muñeca.

—Su presión sanguínea está cayendo…

—¡Haga algo!

—No hay nada que él pueda hacer, Rosalie. Sólo déjala…

—Sangre —dice la voz mayor—. Nuestra sangre tiene propiedades curativas…

—Edward debería…

—No lo haré.

—¡Se supone que te emparejarás con ella! Debería ser _tu_ sangre.

—Su latido está cayendo. Le daría mi sangre, pero estoy tan viejo. Necesito alguien que lo haga o ella morirá.

—¡Edward!

—No, Alice. No la quería aquí para empezar. Y es tan anormal. Demasiado extraña…

—Yo lo haré.

—Gracias, Princesa. Ahora, si pudiera cortar aquí y sostener su muñeca sobre la boca de ella…

Un líquido frío, grueso y dulce cae en mi seca garganta. Trago automáticamente. El tiempo pasa entre líquido, dormir y tragar.

—No puedo creerlo, Edward.

Otra voz. Severa. Decepcionada.

—Está más que claro que ella pertenece a la Tierra.

Un suspiro profundo y pesado.

—Edward, pediste tiempo. Ahora, tienes suerte de que esté viva para que puedas usar ese tiempo. Puede que ella te sorprenda.

—Ya lo ha hecho —es su irónica respuesta.

Luego sólo hay silencio. Silencio largo y somnoliento mientras mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse más mío y menos como un ardiente infierno.

Rosalie y Alice están en mi habitación cuando me despierto. Alice se toma el tiempo de explicar que he estado dormida por dos días. También me explica que Rosalie me dio su sangre para poder vivir.

Ninguna menciona a Edward.

Juntas, Alice y Rosalie, me explican que es posible que me sienta más unida a Rosalie por unos días mientras mi cuerpo metaboliza su sangre.

Descubro que Rosalie es mucho más cálida de lo que la había juzgado al principio, aunque sigue siendo arrogante y exigente. Me gusta que no se ande por las ramas y me dice que necesito bañarme.

Inmediatamente.

Cuando Rosalie desaparece para cumplir con sus obligaciones de princesa, Alice me enseña cómo manejar la cama en mi habitación, cómo abrir la puerta del cuarto – y ponerle seguro – y donde está el lujoso baño, el cuarto de desechos está escondido en un armario cerca de la elegante tina.

Disfruto relajadamente de remojarme en esencias exóticas, de alguna manera mi cuerpo se siente adolorido, a pesar de que he estado dormida por días, al parecer. Me quedo dentro del agua caliente hasta que mi piel está roja y arrugada, me seco con una toalla suave ya que los Leumian no tienen los jets para secar a los que estoy acostumbrada. Creo que prefiero la toalla.

Alice dejó un suave vestido en el sofá de la alcoba junto con un par de botas hasta la rodilla de color moca. El vestido es etéreo, un escote de corazón, una apertura que cae hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y los hombros desnudos, largas capas sueltas de tela hacen las mangas que me cubren las manos; la bastilla del vestido llega justo debajo de la mitad de mi muslo y toda la prenda está hecha de telas blancas, ventosas y ligeramente de encaje. El pendiente de mi madre se ve magnifico contra el vestido y mi cabello se ha secado en cortas capas de rizos, el corto copete es empujado hacia un costado de mi cara.

Jasper y Alice llegan para acompañarme a la sala de tronos para una comida de medio día y, para mi incomoda sorpresa, la sala se calla ante mi llegada. Una vez más me sientan frente al príncipe.

Su mirada se mantiene en su plato.

—Querida, ¿cómo te sientes?

Aparto la vista de la cabeza de Edward y la muevo hacia los claros ojos verdes de la Reina.

—Estoy muchísimo mejor, gracias —digo en voz baja—. Pero no entiendo por qué pasó eso.

—El Sanador piensa que debió haber sido una reacción a los gases tóxicos en la nube que tu _pod_ atravesó al entrar en la atmosfera de Leumin —responde el Rey—. No hubiera afectado a un Leumian, pero ya que eres humana…

—No había forma de saberlo —digo, picoteando la comida frente a mí. Aunque yo debí haberlo sospechado; después de todo, fui capaz de encontrar información sobre sus nubes.

—El Sanador se encargará de darte un tónico que te curará de cualquier malestar, si es que te encuentras con más.

—Gracias.

Esme mira a su hijo.

—Sólo lamento que haya tenido que ser mi hija la que te diera su sangre para arreglarlo.

Siento que mi cara se sonroja con vergüenza.

—Lo siento.

—No, querida, la culpa no es tuya. Es de mi silencioso _hijo_.

Los dedos de Edward se aprietan alrededor de su utensilio; lo suelta sobre su plato con un ruidoso golpe cuando se aparta de la mesa y sale enojado de la sala.

No mira hacia atrás.

El resto de la comida se pasa en un relativo silencio y cuando termina, Alice y Jasper me acompañan de regreso a mi habitación.

Sentado en el sofá de la alcoba está Edward; sus grandes manos están juntas, su cabeza agachada y su alto cuerpo, tenso.

Me recargo en la pared, observándolo en silencio, parece estar reuniendo sus ideas o sus palabras. Pero cuando alza la vista para verme, con esos vibrantes ojos bien abiertos y en busca de algo, se ve tan perdido que me encuentro a mí misma queriendo sanarlo.

Aunque él no quiso sanarme a mí.

Sería una estúpida si comenzara a tener la noción de un romance entre este príncipe extraterrestre y yo; quien claramente quería que me fuera por cualquier medio necesario.

Antes de que él pueda empezar a hablar, endurezco mi corazón, sintiendo el hielo envolverse alrededor de mi pecho.

—Lo lamento —dice —. Lo de antes. Lamento no haberte dado mi sangre.

Manteniendo mi cara neutral, me aparto de la pared y camino hasta él, deteniéndome a cinco pies, lo cual lo hace alzar la cara para verme, el lugar donde deberían estar sus cejas está fruncido.

—No lo lamentas.

Su cara se arruga, mil emociones pasan por sus ojos; culpa, vergüenza, tristeza.

—Yo…

—No, está bien. Tú no me quieres aquí. Estoy segura de que hay alguna chica Leumian que sería mejor para ti.

—No es eso…

—Pero tengo un plan —lo interrumpo. No era una mentira; lo había pensado durante la comida—. Podemos seguir adelante con esta cosa del emparejamiento, satisfacer a nuestros padres y a los Siete. Luego, un día, me iré a caminar y desapareceré. No te preocupes, no esperaré años antes de irme y seré cuidadosa para hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandan cuando comienza a entender lo que intento decir. Era realmente perfecto para todos los involucrados; los Siete obtendrían su tratado, mi padre no tendría que pretender que le importo, Edward podría emparejarse con una Leumian cuando me fuera y yo ya no tendría que guardar mis secretos.

Me alejo hacia la puerta esperando que él entienda la indirecta y me deje sola; no me gusta la sensación de pesadez en mi pecho.

Edward se para, se pasa las manos por el cabello.

—No, no lo hagas. Estaba equivocado. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora.

Me giro hacia él, cruzo los brazos y siento un escalofrío en mis hombros desnudos.

—Probablemente tenías razón, Edward. _Ahora_ estás equivocado. En serio. Sería mejor para todos si simplemente seguimos mi plan.

—No quiero eso…

—Por supuesto que sí. —Lo veo con la mirada más helada que puedo lograr y hago que un pequeño objeto de metal flote frente a su línea de visión—. Soy anormal, como dijiste.

No sé por qué, pero cuando veo el dolor y el arrepentimiento cruzar por su cara, las lágrimas se acumulan detrás de mis ojos.

Me obligo a continuar, dejando que el objeto caiga al piso y abriendo mi puerta.

—Ahora, por favor vete. Estoy segura de que tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

Escucho sus pisadas cuando se acercan.

—Estaba equivocado, Bella. Yo debí haberte dado mi sangre, no mi hermana.

—Deberías irte.

—Bella…

—Por favor. Vete ya.

Edward suspira y sale, pero no antes de rogarme silenciosamente para que lo escuche.

Dejo que la puerta se cierre.

Le pongo seguro.

Y entierro la cabeza en mis brazos, me llevo las rodillas al pecho y lloro por segunda vez en tres días.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Demasiado asustada para entrar_ / _a por el dolor de una noche más sin amor_ / _porque la soledad se quedará conmigo_ / _y me abrazará hasta que me quede dormida_

* * *

Creo que Edward no supo controlar muy bien su reacción inicial, ahora la cuestión es qué hará Bella. Ya tienen ahí la otra habilidad de Bella, que es básicamente dañar a las personas con su poder.

Sé que ayer actualicé, pero hoy tuve chance de traducir un ratito y decidí subirles el capítulo. Es una ocasión especial, no prometo actualizaciones diarias, pero mientras pueda lo haré. Mis lectoras de GB, no se me alteren, también en un par de días tendrán actu :)

Muchas gracias al anónimo que me corrigió un error en el capítulo pasado. En serio leo sus comentarios y agradezco cada una de sus sugerencias y correcciones, aunque a veces no pueda contestar. Ese error ya fue cambiado. Gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

" _Wait a minute I don't want you to know_ _  
 _It's the only way that I might grow_  
 _A secret's safe behind a pretty smile"__

 _~Christina Perri_

—Él estuvo aquí.

Me seco los ojos rápidamente y alzo la vista hacia la Princesa; Rosalie, como insiste que la llame. Sus labios están fruncidos, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, parada justo dentro de mi cuarto. ¿Cuándo llegó aquí?

—¿Cómo entró?

Me encojo de hombros y me paro.

—Estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara. —Me aclaro la garganta y sorbo la nariz, no estoy acostumbrada a las consecuencias de llorar—. No sé cómo quitarle la autorización.

—Yo sí. —Y Rosalie ajusta fácilmente las configuraciones que hay en la pantalla junto a mi puerta.

—¿Cómo supiste que estuvo aquí?

—¿Hmm? Oh, por el sentido del olfato de los Leumian.

Guardo esa información, entrando en mi modo mental normal, más cómodo y cerrado; donde puedo enterrar felizmente las emociones y usar mis habilidades. Rosalie se mueve por mi habitación, evitando los lugares donde estuvo Edward, y se sienta en una acolchada silla baja. Me siento frente a ella, sintiendo una necesidad indescriptible por estar cerca de ella; ella era, a pesar de su fría cabeza, reconfortante.

—¿En qué otras maneras son diferentes los Leumian de los humanos?

Rosalie lo piensa por un momento.

—Somos más similares de lo que crees. No somos mucho más rápidos que ustedes, nuestra visión no es tan drásticamente mejor, aunque podemos ver mejor de noche. Puedes ver que los varones son mucho más altos y que los cuerpos Leumian son delgados. —Pausa, se golpetea las uñas sobre la rodilla antes de estirar su mano, dejándome mirar sorprendida con horror como salen de debajo de sus uñas garras de tres pulgadas de largo—. Garras retractiles. Y colmillos.

—¿Colmillos?

Rosalie asiente, lanzándome una sonrisa muy puntiaguda.

—Para el emparejamiento.

Siento mis cejas fruncirse.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? Pasan muchas cosas durante el emparejamiento, además de lo obvio. Intercambio de sangre que te une a tu pareja. Comparten mentes. Es muy íntimo.

Frunzo el ceño, pensando que esas podrían ser las razones por las que Edward no quiere…

—Pero eso no es el problema que tiene Edward —dice Rosalie rápidamente, sonriéndome con timidez—. Él quiere emparejarse por amor.

Y entonces mi estómago se cae y me siento enferma.

Eso explica muchas cosas.

Por qué el Rey le concedió tiempo a Edward. La reticencia de Edward. Simplemente todo.

Él quería estar enamorado.

—No sabía…

Rosalie me palmea la mano, sus uñas se vuelven cortas y recortadas como antes.

—No te dijo nada. Y luego estuvo dispuesto a dejarte morir.

—Se disculpó —digo débilmente.

Rosalie bufa, se endereza y se pasa el cabello sobre los hombros.

—Por muy raro que sea eso, déjalo que se esfuerce. Te atrae, ¿verdad?

Siento que mi cara se calienta mientras considero su pregunta. Estoy atraída a él físicamente. Y recientemente me mostró un lado decente de su personalidad.

—Supongo —concedo.

—Entonces déjalo ganarse el derecho a emparejarse contigo. Puede que te arreglaran esto con él por política, pero eso no significa que tengas que ser infeliz. Puedo… sentir tus emociones por mi hermano, Bella. Y por muy confusas que puedan ser, son puras.

Dejo que sus palabras se asienten, que relajen mi mente cansada por mi último encuentro con Edward.

Todavía no estaba ni cerca de perdonarlo, pero podía aceptar que Rosalie tenía razón. En el fondo de mi mente, deje que mi pequeño plan se marinara, guardándolo para una contingencia.

—Además —continua Rosalie, torciendo su cabello en un patrón similar al de una trenza, pero mucho más complicado—, estoy atada a ti ahora. No puedo quedarme de lado y verte ser infeliz. Es mi responsabilidad mantenerte a salvo y contenta hasta que alguien más pueda hacerlo. Después de todo, nuestra conexión se desvanecerá con el tiempo.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿El… lazo?

—Es mi sangre en tu cuerpo. Una enzima que infiltra tus células y literalmente te ata a mí en un nivel celular. Ahora incluso hueles un poquito como yo. —Pausa, reflexiona algo durante un momento—. Probablemente no es placentero para Edward el oler a alguien más en ti —dice con alegría.

—¿Por qué?

—Los varones Leumian son muy posesivos.

Me encuentro frunciendo el ceño. Eso no sonaba saludable, pero no eran humanos; estaba en su cultura el cultivar ese tipo de comportamiento.

—Como mi propia pareja, Emmett —dice Rosalie soñadoramente—. Oh, odia cuando padre me hace socializar en los bailes del solsticio, pero ya que todavía no tengo diecisiete, no puede reclamarme oficialmente. ¡Todavía ni siquiera podemos intercambiar sangre!

—¿Está de acuerdo con que me hayas dado tu sangre? —pregunto en voz baja, queriendo que ella sea lo más feliz posible por alguna extraña razón. Probablemente por el lazo.

Rosalie bufa.

—No tiene opción. Puede que Emmett sea el varón, pero sabe que debe escucharme. Además, él tampoco habría querido que murieras. Mi hermano no se estaba ofreciendo, el Sanador era demasiado viejo y la sangre de Alice no habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte. No me arrepiento de haberte salvado, Bella.

Es entonces cuando decido que mi lealtad hacia Rosalie no es por el lazo que su sangre ha causado; ella es genuinamente una buena persona. Alguien que admitió estarme cuidando. Que quería ayudarme; y lo había hecho, al aclarar las preguntas que habían sido causadas al estar en presencia de su hermano.

X*x*X

El metal es demasiado pesado para que mi mente lo agarre.

Jadeando, lo dejo bajar hacia el brillante pasto verde del claro que había encontrado en el valle. Parecía una piedra – probablemente lo era – pero el contenido metálico que tiene es exagerado. Nunca me había cruzado con algo tan pesado; apenas podía alzarlo un pie.

Me froto las sienes, cerrando los ojos y centrándome lejos de las punzadas en mi cabeza. Probablemente no debería intentar nada con la roca, pero no podía resistirme; siempre había encontrado consuelo en presionar mi mente cuando me sentía vacía en otros sentidos.

Y sí me siento vacía.

Todo lo ocurrido desde que llegue a Leumin hacía que todo mi ser doliera; parecía que entre más me rodeaba de personas a quienes les importaba, más sola me sentía.

No sabía qué quería.

¿Que me dejaran sola? A eso estaba acostumbrada.

¿Estar en la Tierra, encerrada en un centro mental? Eso podría ser preferible a lo que sentía ahora.

Una parte de mi mente estaba consciente de que, si hubiera vocalizado esos sentimientos en la Tierra, Yvette me habría enviado con un psicoanalista que me habría diagnosticado con esa depresión a la que le tenían tanto cariño nuestros ancestros. Los doctores de nuestra época habían curado todo desde el resfriado común, y el cáncer hasta el autismo.

¿Dónde me dejaba todo esto?

En un planeta alienígena, atada a una hembra con pareja, comprometida con un varón que preferiría ver mi muerte y aplastantemente aislada.

Anormal en la Tierra e incluso más anormal en Leumin.

Reflexiono esto acostada sobre el suave pasto y mirando al cielo. El atardecer aquí es dolorosamente hermoso, los colores brillantes y las estrellas visibles a través del cielo, las lunas gemelas luchando por atención.

Nunca había encajado en ningún lugar; ni siquiera en el Centro de Entrenamiento y Pruebas para Psíquicos donde ser anormal _era_ normal. Era demasiado delgada para los terrícolas y demasiado Leumian para una terrícola en Leumin.

¿Y por qué era eso?

Recordaba a mi madre, que era alta y delgada como los Leumian, con piel pálida, ojos color índigo y un largo cabello oscuro. Mi madre, que tenía un acento rítmico, como nada que hubiera escuchado jamás en la Tierra.

Mi madre que murió de una enfermedad que ningún doctor podía diagnosticar o tratar.

Pasa un latido, las punzadas de mi cerebro ya están relativamente calmadas, antes de sentarme, sintiéndome insoportablemente enferma. Me dan ascos sobre el pasto junto a mí, jadeando mientras el ácido de mi estómago se obliga a subir. Las lágrimas nadan en mis ojos cuando empiezo a tener arcadas.

Mi corazón late en mis oídos, distrayéndome mientras intento hacer más lenta mi respiración.

No escucho una rama quebrarse en seco o las pisadas que corren hacia mí.

De repente, unas manos toscas me agarran, alejándome de donde me estaba sosteniendo sobre el pasto y alzándome al aire; y muy lejos del inequívoco sonido de la voz de Edward exigiendo mi liberación.

Comienzo a luchar mientras soy llevada lejos, hacia el palacio escondido entre las montañas con la enojada voz de Edward siguiéndome. Una de las manos me da una cachetada, callando mis propios gritos.

 _Puedo protegerme_ , pienso con fiereza, escavando en lo profundo de mi mente y degustando el choque de electricidad fluyendo hacia la superficie de mi piel. No me contengo, en lugar de eso, empujo la energía sobre mi piel para formar un impactante choque.

Las manos me sueltan con gemidos de dolor; dos hombres Leumian, agarrándose las cabezas sobre el piso, apartándose de mí mientras mi piel sigue chispeando.

Por muy pesado que sea el metal y por muy cansada que se sienta mi mente, obligo a que varias rocas grandes floten en el aire sobre los hombres Leumian. Estoy jadeando, esforzándome al máximo con las manos alzadas frente a mi cuerpo, luchando por mantener la concentración; nunca he usado mis dos habilidades en niveles tan altos y me estaban cansando rápidamente.

—¡Bella! ¡Bájalas!

Ignoro a Edward; no puedo confiar en él, no en realidad. No hace treinta segundos estaba exigiendo que los hombres Leumian me liberaran, ¿y ahora me estaba ordenando que no los atacara?

Sacudo la cabeza mientras mi cuerpo entero tiembla. Cae sangre por mi nariz. Toso. Las estrellas danzan frente a mis ojos.

Y la voz del Rey llena el aire abierto del valle.

—Entonces, no sólo me envió una híbrida esa comadreja que está como Presidente, ¿también intercambió una psíquica alterada biológicamente?

Las grandes piedras caen junto con mi cuerpo, apenas esquivando a los hombres Leumian que siguen recuperándose de mi choque.

¿Híbrida?

No me doy cuenta que mis ojos se habían cerrado, pero los obligo a abrirse, alzando la vista al Rey que está parado sobre mí. Puedo ver a Edward sobre su hombro; su expresión es de confusión. Inocente.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí estaba intentando ayudarme.

El Rey se agacha, sus pupilas se contraen en rendijas.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Toso, luchando por hacer que el mundo a mí alrededor deje de girar. La preocupación pasa sobre la cara de Edward y el Rey se mantiene inmóvil. Pero mi mente sigue atorada.

—¿Híbrida? ¿Mejorada biológicamente?

—Oh, no te hagas la tonta, niña.

—¡No lo entiendo! —grito, jadeando cuando varios puntos de dolor rompen a través de mi cabeza—. ¡Mi padre es humano! Mi madre era…

 _No era humana_ , aporta mi mente en un pequeño susurro. No, no era humana en absoluto. ¿No había estado yo pensando en sus anormalidades antes de que todo esto pasara?

—Tu madre era Leumian.

Por supuesto que sí. Todo lo que podía recordar de ella gritaba Leumian.

¿Mi padre lo sabía? ¿Sabía que yo era mitad Leumian; un híbrido como sugiere el Rey?

—Lo había sospechado —comienza el Rey poniéndose de pie, caminando a mi alrededor—. Para empezar, tu esencia. Es demasiado dulce naturalmente para ser humana. Tu cuerpo; seguramente otros habrán comentado también sobre eso. Luego Alice menciono tus ojos cuando estabas inconsciente; pupila humana, color Leumian. Y, por lo que mi hija le ha dicho a su madre, la manera tan fácil en que bebiste su sangre, la rápida recuperación por ello. La sangre Leumian sana a los Leumian; fue una apuesta ya que pensamos que eras humana. Pero el Sanador acaba de confirmarlo con un examen de sangre. No eres completamente humana.

—Padre…

—Silencio, Edward. Ya has hecho suficiente este ciclo de luna. Lleva a la chica a su habitación. No se ve muy sana.

Unas manos suaves y gentiles me alzan del suelo y me llevan cargando. Mis ojos se niegan a abrirse mientras mi mente comienza a procesar todo rápidamente.

Soy una Leumian híbrida.

¿Qué significaba eso para el Rey? No parece ser del tipo manipulativo; aunque fue él quien envió a esos hombres a capturarme.

¿Y qué significaba estar biológicamente mejorada? ¿Había otros secretos sobre mi vida – sobre mi propia mente y cuerpo – que estaban escondidos de mí?

Gimo cuando Edward me deposita en la cama, a pesar de que él es sorprendentemente gentil. Siento un trapo frío limpiando la sangre seca debajo de mi nariz y el tarareo de un sonido tranquilizador, llevándome a la inconsciencia.

Cuando despierto, Rosalie está en la habitación, apartándome mi corto cabello de la cara.

—Mitad Leumian, ¿eh? ¿Y de qué se tratan esos geniales trucos psíquicos que puedes hacer? Ayer me senté y respondí todas esas preguntas, ¡y tú me guardas secretos! ¡Eso no es justo, Bella! —bromea.

Y por su actitud alegre, estoy tranquila. Seguramente si ella está tan feliz como lo está ahora, significa que yo podré seguir en Leumin.

Me siento, sorprendida ante lo adolorido que está mi cuerpo; los brazos me duelen más que la cabeza.

También me sorprendo al ver a un Edward dormido en el sofá de mi alcoba.

—Se negó a irse cuando llegué aquí —susurra Rosalie, sentándose junto a mí—. Vine tan pronto como pude. Bella, lamento muchísimo que padre…

—No, no. No tienes nada de que disculparte —le aseguro, palmeándole ligeramente la mano y obligando a mis ojos a apartarse de la figura dormida de Edward. Se ve tan pacifico; incluso angelical, con los labios abiertos y los ojos revoloteando ligeramente.

—Iré a llamar al Sanador. Quería hablar contigo cuando despertaras.

—¿Y el Rey?

Los ojos de Rosalie se agrandan cómicamente.

—Está metido en problemas con la Reina. Ella no aprueba lo que él hizo, a pesar de que pensó que estaba protegiendo a su gente de una amenaza; de _ti_. El Sanador todavía no había explicado nada apropiadamente y padre exageró… y ahora, padre está suplicando perdón. —Sonríe, agitando los dedos y saliendo de mi habitación.

—Te ves mejor.

Salto, mis ojos conectan con los de Edward; un vibrante verde azulado se encuentra con un azul hielo. No puedo apartar la vista de él. Ni siquiera estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

—Estaba equivocado —dice, sentándose lentamente, con cuidado de mantener nuestros ojos conectados—. Fui un terco. N-no pensé que pudieras ser tan…

—¿Tan qué? —murmuro ausentemente.

—Maravillosa —susurra, se pone de pie, se acerca más. Pero no lo suficiente. Con mucha lentitud.

—¿Por qué te deseo tanto?

—Tu sangre canta para mí —responde, estira una mano gentil y acaricia el costado de mi cara.

Tiemblo.

—Me reconoce —continua Edward—. La parte Leumian en ti.

Permanezco callada mientras sus dedos trazan mi cara y mi cuello, pasando ligeramente sobre mis labios que se abren bajo la ligera presión.

—Perdóname —me ruega con la voz quebrada.

Sacudo la cabeza, saliendo de mi aturdimiento, obligando a que mis ojos se alejen de él, aunque quieren conectarse inmediatamente otra vez. Completa. Él me hace sentir completa.

Pero no puedo perdonarlo. No puedo confiar en él. Todavía no.

—Haré lo que sea —promete Edward—. Seré lo que sea para ti. Estaba tan equivocado, Bella. No puedo creer que me quedé ahí parado y me negué a… me ganaré tu confianza. Sólo no me pidas que me vaya, por favor.

Si tan solo supiera que ni siquiera podía imaginarme el pedirle que se fuera.

No, lo necesitaba cerca. Por muy unida que estuviera con Rosalie, estaba aún más unida a Edward, incluso sin la sangre.

Edward se niega a moverse cuando el Sanador entra en la habitación, a pesar de que su hermana lo fulmina con la mirada; me doy cuenta de que ella quiere acercarse más por nuestro lazo, pero no puedo dejar que Edward se mueva ni una pulgada. Es una aplastante comprensión el saber que lo necesito tanto en una cantidad tan corta de tiempo, incluso después de todo.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que ya lo perdoné; un perdón que estará escondido por mi sensible corazón.

—¿Desde hace cuánto has mostrado habilidades psíquicas?

—Desde que tengo memoria. Antes de que mi madre muriera.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Cuando tenía siete años —le dijo al Sanador, que está tomando muchas notas, ignorando al Leumian protector que está parado a mí lado.

—¿Y en ese entonces conocías de tu descendencia?

Frunzo el ceño, sabiendo que esa es una pregunta del Rey.

—No. Me di cuenta de ello luego de llegar a Leumin.

—¿Sabías que hay chips de mejoramiento biológico en tu cerebro?

Frunzo el ceño.

—No entiendo qué significa eso. El mejoramiento biológico.

El Sanador alza la vista de sus papeles.

—El mejoramiento biológico son cirugías que están diseñadas para mejorar atributos mentales antes de que se desarrollen. Pueden hacer que los músculos tengan más masa o hacerte crecer más alta. Los tuyos, en particular, están localizados en el fulcro de tus habilidades psíquicas.

—Oh.

—¿Sabías sobre el mejoramiento biológico?

—No.

—¿Recuerdas alguna cirugía de cuando eras pequeña?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna cicatriz en tu cuero cabelludo?

Mis dedos automáticamente se mueven a la delgada línea que iba desde el tope de mi cabeza hasta la base de mi cuello.

—Sí. Me dijeron que me caí de niña.

Era cierto; eso era lo que padre me había dicho cuando le pregunté sobre ello. Recuerdo su respuesta evasiva, su expresión nerviosa.

—¿Puedes mostrarme dónde está la cicatriz? —Mientras los dedos del Sanador tocan mi cuero cabelludo, hace un pequeño sonido—. En Leumin, la cicatriz hubiera sido invisible.

—¿A qué se debe eso?

—Nuestros avances tecnológicos son más… eficientes que los de los humanos. Nuestra civilización es más vieja —responde Edward en voz baja, parece luchar por mantener las manos a sus costados. Está fulminando con la mirada al Sanador, evidentemente enojado porque el Sanador me está tocando.

—Sí, tenemos varios milenios de desarrollo más que en la Tierra —comenta el Sanador de manera ausente—. ¿Te gustaría que te trataran esa cicatriz? Puede hacerse invisible.

Niego con la cabeza. No, quería mantenerla; como un recordatorio de las mentiras que mi padre me ha dicho, los secretos que me ha guardado por razones desconocidas.

¿La razón por la que ofreció a su propia hija es porque soy mitad Leumian? ¿Era mi descendencia algo de lo que estaba consciente o era sólo una coincidencia?

—Muy bien. Ahora, podrías por favor detallarme…

El Sanador me hace varias preguntas sobre mis habilidades, sobre mi ciclo mensual – lo cual es vergonzoso, ya que Edward escucha atentamente cada palabra que digo – y sobre los recuerdos que tengo de mi madre. Parece que han pasado horas mientras el Sanador escribe cada detalle desde mi infancia hasta ahora. Su expresión no revela nada.

Cuando se va, no me pierdo de la postura relajada de Edward, o de la forma en que sus manos se mueven hacia mí.

Rosalie lo corre poco después, su excusa es que Alice iba a llegar pronto y que teníamos que alistarnos juntas. Me resulto una cosa muy humana que hacer ya que pensaba que los Leumian eran independientes el uno del otro.

Edward no está seguro de irse y sólo se va con la promesa de que me verá pronto en la comida de la tarde en la sala de los tronos.

Alice trae un vestido color coral para Rosalie y un vestido estilo corsé de color verde océano para mí, es más largo que los otros que ha hecho; la orilla del vestido me llega a media pantorrilla. El color del vestido, que deja mis hombros desnudos, hace que el pendiente de mi madre se vea azul, combinando con el color de mis ojos. Alice sugiere ansiosamente que deje que mi cabello se seque naturalmente en ondas y lo hago, sintiéndome cansada por los eventos de los últimos días.

La corta caminata hacia la sala de los tronos parece tomarnos años, mis pies y piernas me duelen, mi mente está completamente exhausta. Al entrar, la Reina se pone de pie, lanzándole dagas con la mirada al Rey, que se niega a hacer contacto visual, su postura es de una total vergüenza. Edward también se pone de pie, aunque él mira a unos pies de distancia cómo su madre me abraza fuertemente y se disculpa en nombre de su esposo.

—Entonces, ¿qué recuerdas de tu madre? —pregunta Esme mientras los meseros depositan platos llenos de comida frente a todos los que están sentados en la mesa.

Y una vez más, digo lo que recuerdo a todo aquel que alcance a oír.

Pero la Reina y el Rey están congelados con sus utensilios a medio camino hacia su boca, los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—Piel pálida, ¿dices? —aclara en voz baja Esme, intercambiando una mirada nerviosa con su esposo.

Asiento, confundida por su reacción.

—Sí, parecía que su piel nunca había visto el Sol. ¿Es raro para un Leumian?

La Reina se aclara la garganta.

—No raro, en sí. Querida, ¿te importaría si el Sanador toma otra muestra de tu sangre para poder descubrir si tienes algún otro familiar Leumian con vida?

Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que podría tener familia en Leumin.

Asiento inmediatamente, ansiosa por aprender más sobre este nuevo lado de mí misma.

Luego de la comida, el Sanador llega a mi habitación de nuevo para tomar una muestra de mi cabello y mi sangre, usando una pequeñísima aguja y sólo requiriendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

X*x*X

Emmett es un Leumian enorme. No sólo es devastadoramente alto, también es fuerte con grandes músculos; a diferencia de todos los Leumian que había visto antes. Su piel es ligeramente azul, su cabello del más puro ébano que había visto jamás y sus ojos eran de una sorprendente tonalidad violeta. Usa metal sobre las zonas vulnerables de su cuerpo; pecho, brazos, espalda y parte superior de las piernas.

Alguien de la nobleza convertido en Leumian militar.

Rosalie está completamente loca por él, su jovial sentido del humor y una especie de amabilidad inherente que parece salir de su cara.

Emmett también es mayor que Edward – veinticuatro en Leumian – y es considerado un adulto.

Eso no le cae bien a Edward, que alterna entre fulminar con la mirada a Emmett y pararse enfrente de mí, como si de alguna manera pudiera hacer que Emmett dejara de mirarme.

Me encuentro profundamente divertida con el comportamiento de Edward, aunque Rosalie está obviamente molesta con él. Intenta en repetidas ocasiones convencer sutilmente a Emmett de ir a dar un paseo y Emmett se niega continuamente, cediendo ante la silenciosa advertencia de Edward.

Al parecer, Emmett era más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver.

Nos mantiene entretenidos en la habitación de Rosalie con cuentos de bromas en la más reciente misión de exploración a través de la superficie de Leumin. Le asegura tranquilamente a Rosalie que es su última ya que no pretende apartarse de su lado estando ella tan cerca de su cumpleaños. En realidad, es muy dulce, esa devoción total y absoluta.

Mientras que mi habitación está decorada con blancos y grises sólidos, la de Rosalie demuestra muy bien su personalidad. Las paredes redondeadas están pintadas de un rojo profundo, el piso cubierto de un cálido morado, alfombras rojas y su enorme cama es una gigante nube morada de confort. La temática de colores me recuerda a la extravagancia de los antiguos Indios del Oriente Medio.

Encaja con ella perfectamente.

Edward se sienta a mi lado, más cerca de lo que ha estado antes. Esa cercana proximidad hace que mi piel cosquille con una anticipación que aplasto brutalmente. Era aterrador sentir tal intensidad hacia un hombre que, hace tan sólo cuatro días, estaba dispuesto a verme morir, aunque era uno que también había jurado ganarse mi confianza. La última cosa que necesitaba era sentirme más atraída a él.

Rosalie me lanza una mirada divertida cuando siente que mi corazón se acelera a través de nuestro lazo que se iba desvaneciendo. Le hago una mueca sutil, tirando del escote de mi vestido verde océano. Estaba consciente de que no había mucho que ver para estándares humanos, pero entre las otras dos mujeres Leumian en la habitación de Rosalie, mi pecho se sentía enorme.

La verdad no quería que Edward viera pedazos de piel que no debería estar viendo.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que ya los había visto.

—¿Estás bien?

Con un último tirón al escote, dejo que mis ojos se deslicen disimuladamente hacia la cara preocupada de Edward, notando el interés ligeramente escondido en sus ojos.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Oigan, nada de conversaciones secretas entre ustedes!

Rosalie se ríe por la repentina exclamación de Emmett y el brillo sugestivo en sus ojos. Si hubiera sido humano, estoy segura de que habría agitado las cejas.

La noche pasa rápidamente, risa y bocadillos parecidos al chocolate son pasados por la habitación. A través de las ventanas en la habitación de Rosalie – más anchas que las mías, pero más cortas – todos observamos el fascinante atardecer, las estrellas brillan tres veces más a través del cielo oscurecido.

Y aunque mis ojos están firmemente en el cielo, puedo sentir la pesada mirada de Edward en mí.

Me acompaña de regreso a mi habitación luego de que Emmett se retira por la noche. Edward comienza una ligera conversación comparando las constelaciones en el cielo de Leumin contra lo que conoce de la Tierra. Estaba sorprendida por su extenso conocimiento, incluso más cuando admitió tímidamente que astrología era su principal interés de estudio.

Ni siquiera sabía que era considerado un erudito entre su gente.

—Algún día te enseñaré mi constelación favorita —promete dulcemente Edward, derritiendo una pequeña parte de mi corazón donde ya había empezado a enterrarse lentamente, remplazando todo el dolor que había causado con esas minúsculas dosis de adoración.

Edward se detiene abruptamente frente a mí puerta, pasándose con fuerza los dedos a través del cabello.

Su gesto nervioso me hace pausar. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza mientras escucho sus murmuraciones bajas y apresuradas.

De repente sus hombros se enderezan y se gira para quedar de frente a mí, mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Y luego sus labios se presionan suavemente sobre mi mejilla, su aliento se siente frío contra mi piel. Sus labios queman en mí, calentando mis huesos y mi sangre desde adentro, y causando que una llama avive el calor en mi cara.

Edward desaparece rápidamente, dejándome para tropezar dentro de mi habitación, mi mano toca gentilmente donde sus labios habían conectado con mi piel.

Siento la calidez de sus labios al dormir.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Espera un minuto, no quiero que lo sepas_ / _Es la única manera en que puedo crecer_ / _Un secreto está a salvo detrás de una bonita sonrisa_

* * *

Aquí vemos un gran avance entre Edward y Bella, y también nos explican por qué Edward se portó así con Bella al principio. No es una justificación, pero al menos sabemos que tenía una razón.

Por cuestiones de tiempo sólo respondí los reviews donde me hacían preguntas específicas sobre dudas que tenían de la historia, si me faltó responder alguna o tienen otra pregunta, no duden en dejármela en los comentarios. De todas formas, sepan que leo y aprecio todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Me encanta saber qué opinan de la historia, y es una gran motivación para traerles los capis más rápido.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

" _Stay where you are_ _  
 _Please don't break my heart_  
 _Love you in my daydream."__

 _~Christina Perri_

Como el amanecer, las mañanas traen a la luz nuevas revelaciones que la noche pudo haber suavizado y ablandado; verdades evidentes que yo había elegido ignorar en el calor del momento.

No debí haber permitido que Edward me besara la mejilla.

Tampoco debió haber podido traerme a mi habitación o acostarme en mi cama; no después de que Rosalie deshabilitara su autorización.

Trabajé en endurecer mi corazón hacia él, en resistir la urgencia de exponerme completamente ante él. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Y por qué estaba en el claro cuando los hombres del Rey habían intentado secuestrarme?

La sospecha, que había estado alzándose constantemente en mi estómago, se me atora en la garganta. Necesitaba respuestas.

Luego de mi baño en la mañana, encuentro que Edward está esperando pacientemente fuera de mi puerta para acompañarme a la comida matutina.

Sin muchos preámbulos, y con un parpadeo constante en mi cerebro, me paro cerca de Edward, frunzo las cejas y endurezco la boca.

—¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? —exijo, haciendo puños las manos a mis costados.

Edward aparta la vista hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que estamos solos, su cara se ve demasiado nerviosa para ser sincera.

—No estoy en tu habitación; estoy parado afuera de ella.

—No te hagas el tonto, Edward. Ayer entraste a mi habitación. Me metiste a mi habitación.

Edward suspira, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—¡Bien! Sé cómo invalidar el sistema, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo. No lo hagas de nuevo —ordeno, poniéndome firme cuando su cara parece ultrajada.

Lucha por controlar sus expresiones faciales las cuales, debo admitir, son más calmadas que las de los humanos ya que los Leumian no tienen ningún tipo de vello facial. Me pregunto si todos sus cuerpos son tan suaves y lampiños.

—Dije que haría lo que fuera…

—Me ayudaste, Edward. Y te lo agradezco. Pero no confío en ti. —Ignoro la caída instantánea de su cara, la expresión seria se desvanece, hirviendo bajo su piel al darse cuenta de que hablo en serio. Muerdo el interior de mis mejillas, mirando hacia el pasillo vacío—. ¿Por qué estabas en el claro?

Edward obviamente calcula lo que debería y lo que no debería decirme, los engranajes en su cabeza dan vuelta y se detienen de golpe cuando mi mirada de acero rompe a través de sus pensamientos. Suspira.

—Escuché a mi padre —comienza, girándose hacia la pared—. Había estado sospechando, obligó al Sanador a examinar las pruebas que tomó cuando estuviste… enferma. —Los ojos de Edward se alzan hacia los míos, su vibrante profundidad clara e hipnotizante por su sinceridad—. Estaba intentando advertirte. Lo juro.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Podría estar diciendo la verdad; recordaba que había intentado hacer que los hombres Leumian me soltaran. Acepto su perspectiva, asintiendo lentamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió, Edward?

Cierra los ojos y recarga la cara contra la pared redondeada. Hablando más bajito de lo que lo había escuchado, murmura:

—Estaba equivocado y ya me di cuenta, ¿no es suficiente?

—No. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

—No puedo…

Luchando contra la urgencia de gritar por frustración, inhalo profundamente por la nariz y dejo que mis dedos rocen la suave piel de su brazo.

—Por favor, sólo… dime qué cambió. ¿Por qué me aceptas ahora?

Los ojos de Edward están pegados a mis dedos, el calor se alza rápidamente en sus iris color verde azulado.

—Sólo me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo, Bella, cuando recién llegaste. Quería odiarte tanto y no eras tú quien merecía mi ira. Mi padre la merecía, por arreglar este emparejamiento. Pero incluso ahora; luego de lo que él ha hecho, no puedo estar completamente enojado con él, porque él te trajo a mí. No tienes idea de lo vacío que me he sentido, buscándote y no entendiendo por qué ninguna de las hembras en Leumin me atraían. —Pausa, girándose para encararme por completo, frenando sus manos de tocarme—. Supe desde el momento en que te vi que estabas destinada para mí. Y estúpidamente seguí siendo un terco, queriendo negar la verdad, que sentía una reacción química hacia ti. Te aparté cuando no pude mantenerme lejos yo. Estaba luchando contra mis nociones preconcebidas y la innegable atracción que tenía hacia ti.

»Y luego te enfermaste. Pensé que sería mejor si te morías porque, egoístamente, no quería admitir que me había equivocado en todo. Si tú no estabas aquí, entonces yo no tendría que batallar conmigo mismo, luchando con mis propios pensamientos con cada paso que daba hacia ti o lejos de ti. Mi negación sólo sirvió para alejarte. Y, por eso, nunca podré lamentarlo lo suficiente —susurra Edward, su profunda voz se rompe—. Haré lo que sea para ganar el derecho de emparejarme contigo, bajo tus estándares.

Para cuando termina de hablar, mi garganta está cerrada y mi cara caliente, mi corazón bombea dolorosamente en mi pecho en respuesta a sus palabras. Me aclaro la garganta, alzando la mejilla para mantener mi semblanza de una dignidad no afectada.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar… pero, puedes empezar siendo siempre honesto conmigo.

Edward asiente solemnemente.

—Lo prometo.

Me ofrece su brazo en silencio. Lucho conmigo misma, no quiero ceder, pero también recuerdo el calor de sus labios en mi mejilla. Puedo entender su razonamiento; luchar consigo mismo por todo lo que hizo, sin querer ceder ante su atracción.

Para mí, es sólo que no quiero ceder demasiado pronto.

La evidente verdad de su apresurado discurso fue tan reveladora que no puedo negar la urgencia de perdonarlo, aunque sea un poco.

Después de todo, yo también estaba confundida.

Toda esta situación sería confusa si él fuera terrícola; tenía que haber algún tipo de curva de aprendizaje entre nosotros.

Agarro cautelosamente su codo y le permito que me escolte a la sala de tronos. Al llegar, Alice me saluda con su particular entusiasmo, saltando en su asiento y llenándose la boca de comida.

Está guardando un secreto.

Sus ojos se nublan por un momento antes de girarse hacia mí para susurrarme al oído.

—Pronto lo descubrirías. Oh, será tan fabuloso.

Durante la comida puedo sentir la pesada mirada del Rey en cada uno de mis movimientos; me está estudiando, tomando nota de cada respiración que tomo, como si eso fuera a revelar otro secreto oculto.

El Sanador llega luego de que se llevan la comida. Parece nervioso y cansado, me mira con cautela como si yo pudiera hacerlo arder con una sola mirada.

Tal vez piensa que sí puedo.

Se aclara la garganta, moviendo los pequeños papeles que sostiene entre sus manos.

—Sire, ¿debería darle los resultados ya o prefiere una audiencia más privada?

El Rey abre la boca para hablar, pero la Reina lo interrumpe tranquilamente.

—Aquí estará bien. No hay secretos en esta familia. Proceda.

Y entonces, el Sanador lo hace, su voz tiembla ligeramente.

—Las pruebas iniciales de sangre confirman una mezcla de ADN entre un Leumian y un humano. Luego de más pruebas, fue confirmado que la madre del sujeto era Leumian. —El Sanador alza la vista de sus papales, mirando nerviosamente entre el Rey y yo—. El examen de ADN reveló que la madre Leumian era Renee Skye…

De inmediato, los Leumian en la mesa se paran al mismo tiempo y se apartan, todos enseñan los colmillos y me sisean. Todos excepto Alice – que está luchando contra el fuerte agarre de Jasper – y Edward, que está agachado frente a mí, con el torso doblado entre sus largas piernas.

—¡No es peligrosa! —grita Alice, rasguñando los brazos de Jasper.

Me quedo sentada completamente quieta, mi corazón golpetea en mi pecho, mi mente está totalmente congelada, procesando la escena que me rodea. Extraterrestres salvajes ansiosos por tomar mi vida; incluso Rosalie, con quien estoy tan atada, aunque ella parece haber reaccionado debido a los otros, siguiéndolos ciegamente.

El Rey avanza un gran paso, empujando a Esme detrás de él. Siento la electricidad bajar por mis brazos, mi cuerpo funciona por instinto, mientras Edward reacciona instantáneamente ante la cercanía del Rey; saca las garras, su cuerpo se ajusta en una postura más alta y un temible rugido sale de su pecho.

—Te apartarás —le gruñe el Rey.

Trago, intimidada por los seres que me rodean; extraterrestres que podrían matarme muy fácilmente. Y, al parecer, la mayoría eso quería.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Quién era mi madre para causar tal reacción? En todos mis recuerdos, ella parece un ser gentil; de naturaleza amorosa, enseñándome a esconder mi segunda habilidad de mi padre.

También me mintió, me hizo creer que era humana cuando sabía que no lo era; sabía que había dado a luz a una mestiza que no pertenecía a ningún mundo.

Edward ruge de nuevo y me doy cuenta de que es más grande que su padre; más alto, más esbelto, y más joven. Y tiene más confianza ya que no se aparta de la amenaza de su padre, su gruñido se prepara en su pecho, una vibración continua.

Me llena una calidez ante su protección.

—Sire, si me permite…

El Rey gruñe de nuevo, el ruidoso sonido al parecer saca a Rosalie y a la Reina de su inconsciente estupor.

—Habla, Sanador —ordena la Reina en voz baja, permaneciendo detrás de su esposo.

El Sanador se aclara la garganta.

—Como dije, Renee Skye es la madre, pero el gen no fue pasado hacia su descendiente… igual que el gen no fue pasado hacia Renee. Si me permite, Sire, tengo la teoría de que la maldición del Emperador no era genética…

El Rey deja que esa información se procese, permitiendo que sus gruñidos mueran lentamente en su pecho.

—Ya veo —dice sin emoción, mirándome con ojos fríos.

Calculadores.

Juzgando el peligro.

—No lo entiendo —susurro, sintiendo mis cejas fruncirse mientras mi cuerpo se relaja. La electricidad migra subiendo por mis brazos.

Edward permanece agachado con la mirada dura, aunque sus gruñidos se han detenido completamente. Jasper ha liberado a Alice, estudiando la habitación en silencio; observando, como suele hacer.

—La historia de Leumin es una muy larga —comienza Alice, caminando cautelosamente hacia enfrente, sólo para ser detenida por Edward cuando sus gruñidos comienzan de nuevo.

Él está decidido a protegerme, a pesar de que parecía que ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

Tengo la sensación de que yo no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Alice le rueda los ojos a Edward, alza las manos y retrocede; Edward se relaja marginalmente, aunque sigue tenso, su cabeza se mueve con cada respiración que toma, buscando una amenaza. No parece tener control de su propia mente.

¿Es esto lo que hacen los varones Leumian por sus parejas?

¿En verdad Edward me veía así? ¿Tan pronto?

No me había dado nuevas razones para dudar de él.

—Los Leumian siempre han estado aquí —continua Alice, sentándose en el piso frente a mí; Jasper se para a su lado, listo para protegerla si Edward comienza a alterarse de nuevo—. Desde que el planeta nació. Por supuesto, éramos nómadas al principio de nuestro tiempo. Hasta que aparecieron Leumian con dones especiales; como los psíquicos de la Tierra. Algunos de esos Leumian podían crear fuego y electricidad, mientras que otros, como yo, podían ver el futuro e hipnotizar otros Leumian. Entre esos Leumian antiguos, un clan se alzó. Tu clan.

Me encuentro fascinada, completamente absorta en su relato; una historia que me suena tan familiar. Recuerdos de mi madre poniéndome a dormir, contándome historias de una tierra mágica, llegan al frente de mi mente.

Ella me contó esta historia a la hora de dormir, aunque ahora los detalles están borrosos.

—El clan fue nombrado como el cielo por sus habilidades, las cuales iban más allá de la norma. Como tal, el clan también buscó el liderazgo. Tu clan reinó sobre Leumin durante miles de años, eventualmente se convirtieron en los Emperadores y Emperatrices del planeta. Su palabra era la ley, reforzada por sus raros talentos y las habilidades de sus hijos. Pero llegó el momento en que se alzó una revolución. Verás, Bella, el padre de tu madre reinaba con mano pesada, ignorando totalmente los límites de la tecnología y permitiendo los contaminantes en nuestra atmosfera; químicos tóxicos que residen en nuestras nubes. Las mismas nubes que te envenenaron.

»El padre del Rey retó el reinado del Emperador…

—Mi padre dio su vida —interrumpe el Rey—. Sacrificó todo su ser para remediar lo que tu abuelo había hecho.

Frunzo el ceño, bajando la vista a mis manos, mis dedos se juntan.

—¿Cuál era esa maldición?

—La gente decía que era una maldición porque comenzó a maldecirlos. El clan Skye estaba muriendo; su piel era increíblemente pálida, sus vientres estériles. Eran raros los niños. De hecho, probablemente tu madre fue el último bebé nacido en el clan. Por supuesto, la infertilidad era sólo la mitad de la maldición.

Alzo mis ojos a la Reina.

—¿Cuál era la otra mitad?

—La sed de sangre del Emperador. Lentamente estaba acabando con la población en Leumin, agotando la fuerza vital de sus cuerpos y dejándolos para pudrirse en su palacio. Y porque el Emperador era el líder de Leumin, su clan comenzó a alimentarse también de Leumian. Hasta ahora, se tenía asumido que su sed era genética…

Cierro los ojos.

Sedientos de sangre.

Bebió la sangre de su gente.

Ahora veo por qué reaccionaron hacia mí de manera tan defensiva.

Mi presencia aquí no era más que un recordatorio del sufrimiento que estos extraterrestres habían pasado en las manos de mis ancestros. Soy lo que queda de una pesadilla que los Leumian deseaban olvidar.

—Discúlpenme —digo de manera ahogada, me pongo de pie y paso junto a Edward, que había permanecido agachado. Como no había esperado mi salida, él se queda congelado en su postura, se da cuenta muy tarde que estoy corriendo por el pasillo lo más rápido que me lo permiten mis piernas, buscando la salida más cercana.

Hay demasiados pensamientos corriendo por mi mente; ¿cómo llegó mi madre a la Tierra? Y si se suponía que era estéril, ¿cómo es que estoy aquí? ¿Su enfermedad en la Tierra fue causada por resistirse a su sed?

Soy capaz de concentrarme en el ardor de mis piernas y pulmones mientras corro por el bosque que se va oscureciendo, gigantes nubes de humo negro rápidamente van adueñándose del cielo, escondiendo las estrellas del sol de mediodía.

El Rey está resentido, eso queda muy claro; su padre dio la vida para evitar que mi abuelo causara más daños. Tenía la sensación de que no quería conocer los detalles.

¿Tenía el potencial escondido en mí para convertirme en alguien como el Emperador? ¿Había ahí una sed que no había notado?

Colapso contra el costado de un gran árbol, con hojas enormes y suaves actuando como un albergue improvisado cuando unas gotas gigantes señalan el inicio de una tormenta de lluvia. Las hojas esconden bien mi cuerpo de las ruidosas gotas, los truenos rompen el cielo y las nubes rápidamente comienzan a crecer sobre mi cabeza.

Este es mi primer vistazo al errático clima en Leumin, el clima relativamente gentil de antes se encoje contra lo que estoy presenciando ahora.

Los escasos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre no encajan con las imágenes inducidas por la otra versión que cuenta la familia del Rey; ni tampoco encajan con el cuento que ella me contó cuando era niña.

En se versión, el Emperador estaba muy viejo, desde la infancia había sido siempre muy enfermizo y la sed era una cura desesperada para prolongar su vida. El hombre de ese cuento representaba a un hombre presionado que había estado medio desquiciado toda su vida, abusivo y compulsivo, no muy diferente a los terrícolas alcohólicos o drogadictos, o los niños nacidos con defectos cerebrales que no podían ser curados por doctores.

¿Y cómo llegó mi madre a la Tierra?

No sería muy exagerado asumir que había escapado del alboroto causado por su padre, pasando fácilmente por humana con su piel sin color allá en la Tierra. ¿Sabría ella en qué se convertiría mi padre?

¿Podría haber planeado mi futuro?

Me pego las rodillas al pecho y apoyo la cabeza en mis brazos, obligando a mi mente a detenerse mientras respiro profundamente.

Nunca antes había estado en un estado tan constante de confusión. Desde todo lo que representaba Edward – una esperanza contra toda esperanza ya que nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien que me aceptara – hasta el peligro en el que me encontraba por mis genes.

Nada aquí era simple.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser humana por completo?

¿Por qué no pudo Edward aceptarme desde el principio?

Suspiro. Si no hubiera sido por el veneno de las nubes – irónicamente causado por mi abuelo debido a un acto descuidado, estoy segura – nunca hubiera necesitado la sangre, lo que nunca hubiera llevado a Edward a negarse a salvarme, no me habría atado a Rosalie, y eso nunca habría hecho que los engranajes en la mente de Edward se pusieran a funcionar.

¿Dónde estaríamos ahora si no fuera por esos eventos?

Mi cumpleaños es mañana.

Sería, de acuerdo a las tradiciones en Leumin, lo suficientemente mayor para emparejarme.

¿Estamos listos?

La historia entre nuestras familias ya había terminado, al menos en mi mente. No podía cambiar el pasado. Todo lo que podía hacer era enseñarle al Rey que no era como los Leumian que compartían ADN conmigo y esperar que eventualmente se relajara hacia mí.

Alice parecía confiada en que yo no era un peligro para los Leumian; que no tenía la maldición que asustó y llenó de ira al Rey. Una maldición que, para mí, parecía más bien tratarse de un hombre enfermo aterrorizando a las personas a las que se suponía que debía gobernar.

Los truenos rugen a través del cielo, dejando el bosque en silencio durante un momento luego de su paso; lo suficientemente en silencio para poder escuchar su frenética voz llamándome.

Si tenía duda alguna de que Edward estuviera totalmente comprometido en ganarse sus derechos, duda alguna de que yo le importaba a él, dichas dudas fueron aclaradas en ese momento.

Él salió en este clima, probablemente ante la ira de su padre, para venir a buscarme, no mucho después de haberme confesado la atracción que sentía por mí.

Y era tan difícil luchar contra mis sentimientos hacia él, especialmente en este momento. Ninguna persona – excepto por Yvette – había mostrado jamás semejante preocupación y cuidado por mi bienestar.

No podía ni siquiera comenzar a explicar mi atracción hacia él; luego de lo que dijo, hizo y no hizo, no tenía sentido que mi corazón se detuviera ante el sonido de su nombre o que mi cuerpo se calentara bajo su mirada.

Pero así era. Y estaba cansándome de resistirme a lo que él ofrecía.

No me atreví a acercarme a pensar que eso sugería que Edward estaba enamorado de mí. Era demasiado pronto, incluso si creía que mis propios sentimientos se estaban acercando a ese territorio a un paso rápido.

¿Podían enamorarse los Leumian? ¿O sólo sentían ese tirón hacia sus parejas? Tal vez era lo mismo.

—¡Bella!

Los truenos suenan de nuevo y hago una mueca, enterrando más la cabeza en mis brazos. ¿Por qué había pensado en correr hacia afuera? Por supuesto, no hubiera sido capaz de predecir el clima – ni siquiera los Leumian podían – pero seguramente este no fue mi momento más brillante.

Escucho mi nombre de nuevo, más cerca; puedo sentirlo acercarse a pesar de que mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza. Ni siquiera les había temido a las tormentas en la Tierra, pero había cierto poder crudo en los rayos y los feroces asaltos de truenos.

Unos fuertes brazos se envuelven a mí alrededor, jalándome hacía un pecho grande y duro. Me estremezco en su abrazo, su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro, sus dedos aprietan ligeramente la parte superior de mis brazos.

—Es peligroso estar aquí.

Me muerdo los labios.

—¿Por qué?

Edward suspira, acomodándose contra el tronco del árbol y jalándome a su regazo, cuidándose de mantener sus brazos apretados a mí alrededor. Es como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente.

Lo quería lejos y más cerca al mismo tiempo.

Pero, ¿acaso no había demostrado ser digno ya?

La pulcra tela de su ropa está mojada, su cabello cae sobre sus vibrantes ojos mientras estudia cuidadosamente mi cara.

—No hay manera de saber si la lluvia es tóxica. El ácido se come la vida cuando el agua se seca.

Frunzo el ceño. Otra cicatriz que mi abuelo dejó en este hermoso planeta. ¿Cuántas más habría para descubrir?

Los truenos suenan de nuevo; salto y Edward me asegura en su abrazo. Su cuerpo está frío, probablemente por el agua secándose en su piel y su ropa; y me pregunto si los cuerpos Leumian tienen una temperatura promedio.

—Hay una cueva cerca —murmura Edward, apartando la vista de mí y moviéndola hacia la pesada lluvia frente a nosotros—. Estamos demasiado lejos del palacio para arriesgarnos a exponernos.

No tengo tiempo para aceptar o negarme ya que Edward se para conmigo en sus brazos, agachando la espalda para protegerme de la lluvia. La calidez nace en mi pecho ante su gesto; me está poniendo muy difícil luchar contra él. Apenas puedo recordar por qué quería luchar en primer lugar.

Edward conoce bien el bosque, se agacha fácilmente bajo las hojas bajas de los árboles para protegernos de la lluvia hasta que llegamos a una cueva poco profunda.

Aunque la lluvia está fría, la cueva es cálida; incluso húmeda. La piel de gallina de mis brazos y hombros se desvanece cuando Edward me deposita en la parte trasera de la cueva, lo más lejos posible de la lluvia.

—Me protegiste —le digo luego de que pasamos un rato en silencio, los momentos se convierten en horas mientras la lluvia sigue sin disminuir.

—Por supuesto.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Los ojos de Edward se endurecen, sus pupilas de gato se entrecierran en ranuras.

—Quiero hacerlo. Eres m…

Se calla, el calor se alza en su cara.

—¿Soy qué, Edward? —Difícilmente puedo mantener la curiosidad fuera de mi voz.

—Iba a decir que eres mía —susurra, arriesgando una mirada hacia mí—. Pero eso no es cierto. No todavía.

Me recargo hacia atrás, no me había dado cuenta que inconscientemente había estado inclinándome hacia él, atraída como un imáne, aunque estaba intentando alejarlo.

Pensaba en mí como suya, pienso para mí, observando el tranquilo subir y bajar de su pecho mientras él se sienta contra la dura piedra de la cueva, sus brazos se doblan sobre su pecho y sus largas piernas se estiran frente a mí.

—Lo seré mañana —digo lentamente, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos para que pueda ver la verdad que estoy intentando mostrarle.

Mañana, sería suya. En cada sentido de la palabra.

—Pero, ¿quieres serlo?

La inseguridad en su voz es impresionante y humilde. A pesar de toda su altura y su masa, su edad física y mental no pasa de los veinte; sigue buscando su camino en la vida, formando opiniones y tomando decisiones.

¿Quiero ser suya?

Sí. Sí quiero.

Ahogo un jadeo ante mis pensamientos, insegura de qué tan verdaderos son ya que me había obligado a no pensar en ellos. Quería tiempo; pero, ¿en serio lo necesitaba luego de lo que él me había enseñado? ¿Luego de sus promesas y de defender mi vida de su salvaje familia?

—Sí —digo, mi voz suena queda, pero resuena con la verdad en medio de este clima torrencial.

Edward me mira en blanco por un momento, su boca se suaviza en una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Me alegra —dice.

Los rayos se lanzan a través del cielo, los truenos resuenan, pero nosotros permanecemos atrapados en nuestras miradas. Atraídos el uno al otro.

Como imanes.

Gravitamos lentamente el uno al otro hasta que mi pecho prácticamente sin curvas se presiona contra los duros planos del suyo, sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura y nuestras narices están a centímetros de tocarse.

Edward mueve su boca a mi pómulo, bajando con tiernos besos de mi mejilla hasta la orilla de mi mandíbula y luego a la esquina de mi boca, con cuidado de evitar los lugares en donde yo quiero sentir sus ardientes besos; mi cuello, mis labios, ese lugar detrás de mi oído al que nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

Mis dedos suben para trazar los huesos de su cara, extrañamente delicados debajo de su suave piel besada por el sol. Pómulos altos, ojos grandes y ladeados, una nariz angular, y una mandíbula filosa. Su frente está libre de cabello, quitándole algo a su expresión, pero en cierta manera añadiéndole a la pureza de sus emociones, las cuales podían ser leídas en sus ojos verde azulados; ojos que son más verdes que azules bajo cierta luz.

Exploramos la cara del otro, nunca bajando más allá de la mandíbula, como si fuera un acuerdo silencioso.

Hay estática entre nosotros, pero no tensión.

Ya no hay más tensión.

El perdón está fresco a nuestro alrededor; perdón de mi parte, ya que había comenzado a entender los motivos iniciales de él.

Era como un bálsamo para mi maltrecha mente.

Varias veces, cuando los besos de Edward se aventuraban a la esquina de mi mandíbula, justo en la orilla de mi cuello, sentí el centro de mi cerebro zumbar con electricidad, toques gentiles que corrían sobre la superficie de mi cuerpo. En esas ocasiones, el pecho de Edward vibraba con una risa gentil, evidentemente disfrutaba del ligero toque eléctrico.

—Lo siento —digo, el calor se alza en mi cara.

—Hueles diferente cuando eso pasa —sonríe, presionando su frente contra la mía—. Más dulce. Me gusta.

Mi cara arde, una sonrisa se extiende sobre mi rostro.

Eventualmente podemos salir de la cueva, Edward insiste en cargarme ya que no quiere que pise charcos potencialmente peligrosos. Había protestado, pero secretamente suspire para mis adentros ante su gesto; otra señal de que había cambiado su manera de pensar, reforzando mi perdón.

No era perfecto, lo sabía. Todos éramos propensos a cometer errores.

Incluso los extraterrestres.

—Oh, ¡estábamos tan preocupadas!

Cuando las palabras salen de la boca de Alice, Rosalie me hace una mueca de disculpa.

—No pretendía…

—Lo sé —la interrumpo mientras Edward me baja con reticencia.

—¿Qué le hiciste a ese vestido? —grita Alice con horror, rodeándome rápidamente y empujando a Edward fuera de su camino, obligándolo a retroceder un paso. Él gruñe petulantemente; si es que un gruñido puede ser petulante, claro—. ¡Es como si te hubieras revolcado en el lodo!

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto, ignorando a propósito la continua agonía de Alice por el estado de mi vestido. Ni siquiera se me había pasado eso por la mente.

—Ya pasó la última comida —responde Rosalie, tomando mi mano para llevarme a mi habitación—. Alice _predijo_ tu llegada, así que hay comida esperándote en tu cuarto. Hermano, tú tendrás que visitar la cocina.

Edward alza la barbilla hacia su hermana antes de lanzarme una sonrisa.

Sé que no lo veré hasta mañana – de hecho, eso está garantizado – pero mi corazón de todas formas duele en protesta al verlo irse.

En cuanto Alice, Rosalie y yo entramos a mi habitación, me empujan al cuarto de lavado donde me tienen preparado un humeante baño. Ni siquiera había notado el ligero frío en mis dedos.

Mi tiempo en el agua burbujeante es interrumpido; Alice ha alineado diferentes opciones de vestido para mí, todos en diferentes tonalidades de azul, plata y blanco, todos en diferentes largos, estilos y hechos de diferentes telas. Me como las jugosas frutas en el agua mientras Rosalie me pregunta sobre el tiempo que pasé con Edward entre las entusiastas presentaciones que Alice hace de los vestidos.

—Entonces, ¿lo perdonaste?

Asiento, mordiendo una fruta que tiene forma de fresa, pero sabe a granada y que es del color de las uvas verdes.

—Lo _veo_ ahora.

—¿Lo ves?

—Sí. Su… bondad. Casi su mente. Más que nada a través de su honestidad. Y lo que hizo en la sala de tronos.

Rosalie asiente animadamente, sonriendo.

—Esa fue una impresionante exhibición. Algunos varones completamente emparejados ni siquiera muestran ese tipo de protección inconsciente.

Digiero eso, dejando que filtre las profundidades de mi mente, mientras Alice trae tres vestidos más, detallando lo que opina de ellos.

—¿Cuál crees que debería usar? Nunca he estado en una ceremonia de emparejamiento. Ni siquiera he ido a una boda humana —digo, frunciendo los labios mientras me seco rápidamente y me pongo un conjunto para dormir negro.

—Creo que deberías usar _éste_.

Estudio los detalles del vestido; en serio, era muy hermoso y tenía un buen presentimiento. Yo suelo confiar en mis instintos.

—¿Qué debo esperar mañana?

Rosalie y Alice intercambian una mirada cargada.

—Habrá sangre —comienza Rosalie, girando las muñecas significativamente.

—Y un encantamiento, muy parecido a los votos en tu planeta. Pero eso es sólo la ceremonia. El emparejamiento real es terminado en la habitación —Alice pausa pensativamente—. De hecho, esta será tu última noche en este cuarto.

Trago los repentinos nervios ante la implicación en sus palabras.

Para esta hora mañana, yo estaré completamente alterada.

No podía encontrarme con las ganas de negar ese pensamiento.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Quédate donde estás_ / _Por favor, no rompas mi corazón_ / _Te amo en mis ensoñaciones_

* * *

Ahora sí se terminó de revelar la información sobre el pasado de Bella, la pregunta es, ¿cómo fue a llegar Renee a la Tierra y con Charlie?

Al parecer Edward ya se ha ganado el corazón de Bella. Sí que cometió sus errores, pero supo arreglar la situación.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

" _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let a love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

 _~Christina Perri_

Usualmente me despierto relativamente aflojerada; mi mente confusa por el sueño, pero trabajando en ponerse en el aquí y ahora mientras mi cuerpo se mueve tres pasos delante de mi cerebro. Puedo recordar las veces en que ya estaba vestida y saliendo por la puerta antes de darme cuenta de qué estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, la mañana de mi ceremonia de emparejamiento con Edward, me despierto bien alerta.

Y con Alice revoloteando por mi habitación.

—Oh, qué bien, ¡estás despierta! Apúrate y come esto.

Miro la bandeja que Alice empuja en mi regazo, está llena de frutas y carnes extrañas. Hasta ahora, toda la comida que me he encontrado en Leumin parece relativamente normal bajo los estándares de la Tierra. La comida que está sobre mi regazo no encaja en esa descripción.

La fruta parece estar chorreando jugo rojo, creando charcos en la bandeja que alcanzan la carne de extraña forma y color.

—¿Qué es esto?

Alice pausa lo que está haciendo y se encoje de hombros.

—Necesitarás estos nutrientes durante el día. Son altos en hierro.

—¿Hierro?

—Por la pérdida de sangre que tendrás durante la ceremonia y el emparejamiento.

Asiento ausentemente, sintiéndome increíblemente tonta por fallar en notar lo obvio. ¿No me habían dicho hace menos de diez horas que la mayoría de los rituales de emparejamiento se basaban principalmente en sangre?

—¡Apúrate! —dice Alice con emoción, saltando en su lugar—. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de mediodía.

Como rápidamente; sorprendida por los sabores ricos y deliciosos de la exótica comida. La verdad no quería saber qué estaba comiendo, en caso de que eso me rompiera la burbuja. En cuanto termino de comer, Alice se lleva la bandeja y la remplaza con un alto vaso de una bebida parecida a un licuado espeso. Lo bebo sin cuestionarla, maravillándome una vez más ante el sabor dulce, pero, de nuevo, sin querer conocer los ingredientes.

Alice me empuja al cuarto de lavado con un dispositivo láser que es para remover vello; y aunque siempre he tenido muy poco vello corporal, entiendo el razonamiento detrás del rastrillo láser. Luego de hoy, sería considerada una Princesa Leumian y era claro, en este punto, que los Leumian no tenían vello en sus cuerpos; excepto por las cabezas. De hecho, nunca había visto ni un trazo de vello en Rosalie, Alice o Edward.

El frío escozor del láser en mis brazos, debajo de mis brazos y en mis piernas aleja mi mente de los eventos que ocurrirían en un futuro cercano; y del nerviosismo que acompañara las próximas horas.

Pero esa actividad inconsciente atrae mi atención a un ligero problema; el vello muy humano cerca de mi pubis.

¿Las mujeres Leumian se depilaban con láser?

¿Es que acaso _tenían_ vello púbico?

Tomo una rápida decisión y espero haber elegido la correcta.

El baño que Alice me prepara es una mezcla de complicados aceites y aromas en los que me sumerjo por una hora, los ligeros olores a naranjas, flores y otras frutas se meten en los poros de mi piel. Mi cabello es lavado con esencias similares, dejando todo mi ser sintiéndose y oliendo similar a los pétalos de flores en jugos frutales.

Alice seca mi cabello, dejándolo para que se rice y se mueva de manera natural sobre mi cara, y luego me ayuda a ponerme el vestido.

El corpiño no tiene varillas y está liso, sube hasta mi pecho desde mi cintura y hace que mi pecho se vea más lleno de lo que realmente es; subiendo mis pequeños pechos y juntándolos, creando un escote tentador donde antes no había nada. La tela parecida al organdí que cubre el vestido es de una tonalidad entre el plateado y el azul, esparcidas sobre el corpiño había flores detalladamente hechas de la misma tela, haciéndose más grandes conforme más se alejaban de la parte superior del vestido. Eventualmente la suave tela se convierte en largas capas sueltas que se mueven detrás de mí en una cola redondeada mientras camino por la habitación, acostumbrándome a la sensación del vestido. La forma en que está hecho el corpiño deja la mayor parte de mi espalda y mis hombros desnudos.

Con este vestido me siento verdaderamente hermosa.

Aunque sé que soy agradable a la vista, la sensación de belleza y complacencia fluyendo por mi cuerpo es extraña.

Descubro que me gusta.

Los zapatos que uso son simples, muy parecidos a las sandalias de gladiador que los antiguos romanos usaban en las batallas, aunque los míos son mucho más pequeños y suaves.

Alice pinta mis labios de un profundo rojo, el suave color viene de una mezcla de frutos y bayas rojas. No se me escapa que es muy rara la idea del maquillaje para los Leumian, ya que no he visto a ninguna hembra usando colores antinaturales en su piel.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de preguntar por qué estoy usando el color en mis labios, Alice me sonríe ligeramente.

—Tradición Leumian. Está hecho para representar la fuerza de vida que intercambiaras hoy. La marca de las bayas se quedará en la piel de tu pareja, para mostrar que él es tuyo, igual que su esencia marcará la sangre de tu cuerpo. Aunque tu marca se desvanecerá.

Asiento, luchando contra la sangre que corre a mi cara.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Siempre lo haces —sonríe, sentándose frente a mí en el piso, sus piernas están pulcramente dobladas debajo de su vestido color violeta clarito, unas cuantas tonalidades más oscuro que su propia piel.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, consciente de que no podía morderme los labios sin arruinar la pintura de bayas.

—El emparejamiento entre Edward y yo… soy sólo mitad…

Alice me interrumpe con una carcajada.

—¿Temes que tus órganos sexuales no encajen?

La sangre manchando mis mejillas es respuesta suficiente porque Alice sigue, con una carcajada apenas contenida en su gorjeante voz. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar avergonzada por el sexo; hasta que llegué a Leumin ni siquiera había parecido ser una posibilidad. Ahora era una que me miraba a la cara.

—Bella, eres mitad Leumian. Estoy segura de que eres más que compatible con Edward, en muchas formas. Pero, por lo que sé de la anatomía masculina y femenina de los terrícolas, el cuerpo Leumian es bastante similar.

Siento que suspiro de alivio, ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estaba tan preocupada. Era un peso que me quitaban del pecho el saber que cuando Edward y yo completáramos nuestro emparejamiento, no me sorprendería por su cuerpo.

Así no es como querría empezar nuestro matrimonio; nuestro emparejamiento.

—Qué bien —digo.

—Oh, lo será —me dice Alice, parándose y alisándose el vestido. Me sonríe con descaro, enseñando unos dientes ultra filosos y blancos con un guiño.

Se mueve para pararse detrás de mí luego de checar de nuevo mis labios.

—Quiero agradecerte —digo, apartando su atención de donde estaba arreglando mi vestido y mi cabello—. Por lo de ayer, quiero decir. Me doy cuenta de arriesgaste tu vida para hablar…

—Bella, tengo un don que no muchos pueden poseer. El futuro que veo está grabado en piedra. No eres peligrosa, sin importar lo que _alguien_ intente decirte.

Me lanza una mirada significativa y la entiendo de inmediato.

Sin importar lo que el _Rey_ diga, no soy un peligro.

Contengo la amarga sonrisa que amenaza con adueñarse de mi cara. ¿Por cuánto tiempo el Rey cederá ante la presión de su familia? Estoy segura de que, si no fuera por la Reina, Rosalie y Edward, la ceremonia de emparejamiento sería cancelada o yo estaría muerta.

Ellos no podían protegerme para siempre.

Era sólo cuestión de cuándo caería el otro zapato.

Alice me hace esperar en mi habitación durante otra hora, añadiendo capa sobre capa de pintura de bayas hasta que estoy segura de que mi boca es de un rojo brillante.

Y luego, sin mirar el reloj o incluso mirar por las ventanas, ella camina hacia la puerta, la abre y me indica que avance.

—Es hora.

Había pensado que los nervios empeorarían cuando se acercara el momento, pero al salir de la habitación, mi mente está completamente tranquila, mi cuerpo relajado.

Siento como si tuviera toda mi vida esperando por este día.

Era una sorprendente revelación, pero una en la que encontraba confort.

Sigo a Alice por los pasillos redondeados, pasando la sala de tronos y llegando a un enorme par de viejas puertas de mármol. Los pasillos estaban curiosamente vacíos de gente, silenciosos excepto por el ocasional rozar de la tela de mi vestido y los suaves patrones de nuestros zapatos.

La puerta se abre.

Y mi corazón se detiene.

Este día marcaría cosas significativas en mi vida; el final de mi primera semana en Leumin y el primer día de mi emparejamiento con Edward. No podía sorprenderme con lo rápido que había progresado la situación entre Edward y yo; incluso cuando él estuvo en su peor momento, no podía negar la atracción hacia él.

Aquí es donde estoy destinada a estar.

A su lado.

La sala está fuertemente perfumada con incienso – almizclado y relajante, especiado y dulce – con pétalos de flores exóticas llenando el suelo. El techo está cubierto de telas que caen en vibrantes colores y los costados de las paredes redondeadas están encendidos con velas, añadiendo al ambiente de la sala.

Edward espera junto a un varón Leumian ya mayor con piel de un profundo verde, ojos amables y una cabeza suave cubierta con una gorra alta y de color blanco puro. El hombre está vestido con unas túnicas blancas que me recuerdan a las túnicas de los antiguos Papas de la Tierra.

Edward me sonríe gentilmente, sus ojos me beben; mi cuerpo se calienta cuando sus ojos se detienen hambrientos sobre mis labios.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver tanta lujuria dirigida a _mí_.

Siento mi cuerpo ansiando con estar más cerca de él, pero al avanzar un paso, Alice me detiene, murmurando que debo acercarme lentamente a él antes de irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Es difícil contener mis pasos ya que no quiero nada más que correr hacia él, pero mido mi caminata, contando hasta tres en cada paso.

Ya siento que estoy en una boda; lo que supongo que es esto. No hay testigos excepto por el Papa Leumian, quien estoy segura no es llamado Papa.

No siento arrepentimiento ni vacilación en mí al pararme frente a Edward.

El hombre se presenta como el Sumo Sacerdote y empieza de inmediato la ceremonia, murmurando en voz baja palabras en el oscuro idioma Leumian.

Caigo en una sensación de paz, mis ojos se entrelazan con los de Edward mientras las palabras del Sumo Sacerdote nos bañan. Al parecer Edward tampoco puede apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Las palabras se van alzando, llenando la sala, mientras el Sumo Sacerdote alza una copa cristalina entre nosotros, dándole un suave cuchillo curvado a Edward.

Apartando sus ojos de los míos, Edward hace una cortada sobre su muñeca, la espesa sangre morada cae en la copa que lo espera. No hace muecas por la cortada del cuchillo ni cuando la herida comienza a cerrarse sola.

Me entregan el cuchillo y, por un momento, entro en pánico.

Hasta que veo el anhelo en los ojos de Edward.

Rápidamente, antes de poder vacilar más, corto mi muñeca, sorprendida de que sea virtualmente sin dolor y relativamente fácil; la cuchilla es ligera y suave, rebana mi piel como mantequilla. Mi sangre se mezcla en la copa mucho más rápido que la de Edward y cuando se junta la cantidad suficiente, el Sumo Sacerdote envuelve eficientemente mi muñeca en la misma tela de la que está hecha su túnica

Sin mover la sangre, el Sumo Sacerdote comienza a cantar las palabras en vez de hablarlas, el patrón de una melodía se forma, resonando en la sala mientras Edward se lleva la copa a la boca.

Sus ojos se cierran, como si fuera de placer, mientras bebe nuestras esencias combinadas.

Luego, antes de darme cuenta de qué ha pasado, también estoy bebiendo de la copa, sorprendida ante la dulzura que llena mi boca; probablemente por la sangre de Edward, ya que sé que la sangre humana es rica en hierro y sal, como cambio viejo.

Mientras trago, una sensación de plenitud me llena; calentándome desde adentro y nublando mi mente.

Me siento tan deslumbrada.

El resto de la ceremonia pasa rápidamente, en un santiamén.

Y luego Edward me está llevando al pasillo; al pasillo vacío, completamente vacío de cualquier forma de vida.

Mis ojos están pegados a la figura de Edward y me encuentro muy feliz por ello. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar querer ver algo o alguien más por el resto de mi vida.

En el fondo de mi mente, me doy cuenta de que mi deslumbramiento debe ser una reacción de beber su sangre extraterrestre, pero me consuelo con el hecho de que Edward parece estar igual de deslumbrado. Me sorprendo cuando llegamos a su habitación sin incidentes ni accidentes porque él se niega a apartar la vista de mí.

No noto mucho sobre su cuarto, aparte de que las paredes son oscuras, igual que los muebles y las decoraciones, y que sus ventanas están firmemente cubiertas con pulcras cortinas.

Los labios de Edward se encuentran con los míos gentilmente luego de que la puerta se cierra y de que un código es ingresado en el teclado junto a ella.

Sus manos se sienten ligeras en mi nuca, animando a que mi cabeza se acerque a la suya mientras se dobla casi desde la cintura para seguir besándome. Permanecemos un rato en este abrazo, familiarizándonos con los labios y lengua del otro. Su sabor es fenomenal, adictivo y se queda en mi boca cuando él se aparta para dejarme respirar.

Jadeo en la silenciosa habitación mientras sus labios muerden y tiran de la sensible piel en la orilla de mi mandíbula; mi cuerpo tiembla, rogando por más atención mientras sensaciones que son extrañas para mí se convierten en el centro de mi atención. Estoy al borde de que mi piel zumbe con electricidad cuando una de las manos de Edward baja por mi nuca para posarse en la base de mi espalda.

Acerca mi cuerpo al suyo, mis caderas se presionan contra las suyas mientras mi cuerpo se echa hacia atrás para que nuestros pechos permanezcan en contacto.

Sé a dónde va esto.

Y lo deseo, muchísimo.

Este tipo de sensaciones – de antojos – nunca habían estado presentes en mi mente.

Pero me gustan.

Mis dedos se mueven, se enredan en el cabello de Edward y tiran gentilmente, provocando un suave ronroneo desde la profundidad de su pecho.

Me estremezco en respuesta.

Sus labios bajan por mi cuello, permaneciendo sobre la piel donde se unen mi cuello y mi hombro. Chupa esa piel, marcándome esencialmente como suya; algo que todos verían porque las mujeres Leumian enseñan el cuello y los hombros.

Llevaría su marca – esta marca – con orgullo.

Sus manos se mueven de nuevo, son lo suficientemente grandes para envolverse en mi cintura, y tiran gentilmente de la tela de mi vestido.

Edward separa sus labios de mi piel, recarga su frente en la mía y me mira a modo de súplica.

—¿Cómo te lo quitamos?

Parpadeo, esperando a que mi mente procese su pregunta.

Y luego, como respuesta, señalo que hay que bajar el vestido.

Con la ayuda de Edward, el vestido termina siendo un suave charco a mis pies y estoy completamente desnuda, de pie frente a él con la pintura de bayas en mis labios como lo único que cubre mi piel.

Gime, sus ojos se agrandan y su boca se abre parcialmente.

Sus filosos incisivos han crecido, como colmillos, la punta de sus dientes es un pico fino y filoso que presiona su labio inferior.

Casi como si no pudiera controlarse, sus manos se elevan hasta mis hombros, acariciando la piel con gentileza hasta que sus palmas cubren mi pecho. En respuesta, mis pezones se endurecen; no por la frialdad de sus manos, sino por una excitación tan penetrante que puedo sentirla entre mis piernas.

Sus palmas presionan mis pezones, frotando lentamente mientras sus dedos agarran con suavidad y masajean. Siempre había pensado que no estaba bien dotada, pero, en comparación con las mujeres Leumian, mi pecho es bastante grande; y una clara distracción. Sus palmas son remplazas con sus dedos, los cuales son lo suficientemente ágiles para retorcer y pellizcar a ciegas mi sensible piel mientras sus labios comienzan a seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado sus manos.

Edward se arrodilla frente a mí, su boca queda a la altura de mi pecho, sus ojos se mueven sobre mi piel mientras una mano baja por mi estómago y sigue la ligera curva de mis caderas.

Un calor húmedo envuelve mi pezón derecho, sus dedos siguen jugando con el izquierdo, mientras mis dedos se aprietan en su cabello. Curiosamente, la boca de Edward es sorprendentemente cálida en relación con la temperatura indefinida de su piel.

Pronto me encuentro gimiendo mientras los dedos de Edward trazan la ultra suave piel de mi pubis; la piel que había estado cubierta de vello hace menos de cinco horas. A juzgar por su positiva reacción – Edward ahoga otro gemido y cambia de pezón – estoy segura de que hice lo correcto al rasurar con láser todo el vello de mi cuerpo.

Sus dedos, largos y más anchos que los dedos humanos, se hunden en la humedad entre mis piernas, deslizándose fácilmente. Cuando su dedo pasa sobre mi clítoris, causando que chispas de verdad vuelen por mi cuerpo, no tengo ni esperanza de detener el ruidoso gemido que pasa a través de mi garganta.

Edward se detiene.

Se para.

Y lloriqueo mientras me levanta en brazos y camina conmigo hacia la parte trasera de su gran habitación, sus labios conectan con los míos en un beso mojado que aclara completamente mi mente.

La cama flota lo suficientemente cerca del piso para que Edward me pueda depositar en ella.

No vacila al quitarse la ropa, revelándome su asombroso cuerpo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y jadeo de nuevo.

Porque de ninguna manera podrá caber _dentro_ de mí.

No estaba familiarizada con el tamaño promedio de un hombre humano, pero era obvio que Edward sobrepasaba esa medida.

La sobrepasaba por mucho.

Su cuerpo es delgado y alto, artísticamente cincelado con fuertes grupos de músculos, su pecho no tiene pezones, pero está decorado con un pequeño ombligo.

Son las gruesas líneas negras con espinas que marcan su piel – desde la parte superior de sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos y piernas, hasta rodear su estómago – las que hacen que mi mirada se pose en él más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sus marcas de nacimiento dicen mucho sobre él; su fuerza, sus barreras y muros, su complicada mente.

Pero no me asustan.

Todo lo contrario, quiero pasar mi lengua sobre cada una de esas marcas que parecen tatuajes.

Edward se mueve para recostarse junto a mí, la cama se alza automáticamente cuando él se coloca a mí lado, sus ojos están firmemente pegados a los míos mientras sus labios me reclaman de nuevo.

Edward sonríe presuntuosamente, y baja sus labios desde mi estómago hasta mi centro.

Ahí se toma su tiempo explorando, metiendo sus dedos en mí, estirándome y, luego de mucho reflexionar de su parte, rompiendo a través de mi virginidad. Su lengua se mueve constantemente, llevándome rápidamente a un borde que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Y cuando todavía estoy estremeciéndome por ese éxtasis, él empieza a entrar en mí.

Lentamente.

Sin prisas.

Su boca se abre y sus ojos se clavan en los míos, salen jadeos de su fuerte pecho.

Cuando está dentro de mí por completo y sus caderas se presionan con fuerza contra las mías, me besa dulcemente, lamiendo las lágrimas de mi cara por la incómoda tirantez que está causando.

—Mi pareja —susurra Edward.

Y luego comienza a moverse, apenas sale y entra; sólo bombea ligeramente sus caderas, permitiendo que su pubis se frote contra el mío.

Inmediatamente las cosquillas se esparcen por mi cuerpo.

Roza contra cada pliegue dentro de mí cuando comienza a acelerar el ritmo, sus caderas ondulan con sus embestidas y sus manos aprietan fuertemente la tela que cubre su cama.

Gimiendo, levanto mis caderas para que se encuentren con las suyas y presiono mi boca contra el hueco de su cuello.

Edward ahoga sus sonidos sobre mi hombro, sus colmillos rozan contra mi piel al ritmo de las aceleradas embestidas de sus caderas.

—Muérdeme —suelta jadeando, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por un momento.

—¿Qué?

Responde luego de una embestida particularmente firme.

—Para completar el emparejamiento. Muérdeme. Ya.

No vacilo ni un momento más, mi aliento sale más rápido de lo que lo puedo recuperar mientras mi cuerpo comienza a arder y temblar desde adentro. Con toda la fuerza que puedo, cierro mis dientes sobre la piel de su cuello, su sangre llena mi boca con una abrumadora dulzura, desencadenando la experiencia más intensa de mi vida.

En el mismo momento, sus colmillos se hunden en la carne de mi hombro y ruge contra mi piel.

Mi cuerpo se siente ligero cuando me corro, sintiendo la intensa calidez llenando mi vientre por el clímax de Edward

Cuando ambos dejamos de temblar, lamemos la pequeña cantidad de sangre que hay en la piel del otro, la lengua de Edward parece curar la marca de sus colmillos.

Deja caer su peso en mí por un momento, sosteniéndome cerca antes de rodar hacia el otro lado, poniéndome encima de él con sus manos acariciando tranquilizadoramente la piel de mi espalda.

Localizo la mancha de las bayas en su cuello y sonrío, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho marcado, sintiendo más tranquila y _feliz_ de lo que me había sentido jamás en mi vida.

Sus colmillos ya se encogieron y él parece estar particularmente satisfecho.

—Mi pareja —susurra Edward de nuevo, el orgullo se filtra en su voz.

—Mío —respondo, dejando un beso en su pecho mientras me jala más cerca y nos asegura debajo de la calidez de una manta de piel.

Nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente, totalmente exhaustos.

Y cuando me despierto, Edward está presionado contra mi espalda, su dureza empuja contra mi cuerpo. Me toma así, presionando mi frente contra el colchón y manteniendo mis piernas cerradas mientras entra a la fuerza en el apretado espacio que queda disponible, acariciándome desde muy adentro y llevándonos a ambos a un clímax rápido y poderoso.

Para esta hora, asumo que el día en Leumin ya ha pasado por completo.

Pero estoy sucia a causa del sudor e insisto en tomar un baño.

Es entonces cuando puedo mirar bien su habitación; paredes azul oscuro y negras intercaladas con pieles doradas en los pisos y actuando como mantas en los sofás de su alcoba.

—¿Cazas?

Edward asiente tímidamente, frotándose la cabeza mientras empieza a preparar el baño, se agacha y me enseña una parte de su anatomía que yo no había visto.

Resulta que sus marcas de nacimiento también están sobre su firme trasero.

—Es un pasatiempo lucrativo. Puedo donar las pieles a nuestras tribus y la carne a las familias con hambre. Las pieles en el cuarto son por juegos.

—¿Premios?

Edward me besa en la nariz y me ayuda a entrar a la tina, jalándome contra su pecho y reposando la barbilla en mi hombro.

—Premios —confirma—. ¿Tenías muchos pasatiempos en la Tierra?

Frunzo el ceño, encuentro sus manos en el agua y juego con sus dedos.

—Mi pasatiempo era mejorar mis habilidades. Sigo trabajando en ello.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Levantar metales con la mente? ¿Transmitir corriente a la gente?

—Supongo que es muy parecido a levantar metal con tus brazos —digo, recargándome más firmemente en su pecho—. Puedo agarrar el campo magnético del metal, sin importar qué tan pequeño sea, y manipular la gravedad que lo rodea para que… se levante. Es difícil explicarlo, pero es algo normal para mí. Como respirar. En cuanto a la corriente, no me gusta usarlo. —Lo miro, sus ojos brillan mientras absorbe esta información—. Aunque parece que contigo no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—Me gustan los toques —me dice, apretando sus brazos a mí alrededor por un momento—. ¿Te he dicho que hueles más dulce cuando eso pasa?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría conocer un secreto?

Siento que mis cejas se alzan. Está actuando muy juguetón.

Aunque eso también me resulta extraño, descubro que me gusta.

—¿Hmm?

Edward besa mi cuello.

—Huele similar a tu excitación.

Mi cara arde y cierro los ojos.

—Eso también huele similar a tu excitación.

Toso un jadeo, intentando alejar ese raro sonrojo de mi cara.

Edward se ríe, presiona sus dedos en los músculos de mi espalda, masajeando los pequeños nudos adoloridos que se desarrollaron debido a nuestras actividades. Gimo, inclinándome hacia el agua.

Sus dedos comienzan a trazar mi espina y lugares al azar en mi espalda. Hace un sonido de diversión.

—¿Qué?

Una vez más sus dedos trazan el mismo patrón.

—También tienes marcas de nacimiento Leumian.

—No, no las tengo —digo, sabiendo que no tengo intrincados patrones parecidos a tatuajes en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

—Sí, sí tienes. Pequeños puntos.

—Te refieres a las pecas.

Casi puedo escucharlo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, están en forma de línea —dice, trazando una línea diagonal por mi espalda, la punta de su dedo forma una suave curva en la base de mi cuello—. Líneas y curvas.

Me siento sonreír ligeramente.

—Supongo que es otro ejemplo de mi descendencia mixta.

—Lo es —acepta Edward, frotando sus manos enjabonadas en mi piel.

No salimos del baño sin otro juego de aplastantes orgasmos.

Me sorprendo ante mi comodidad con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, pero supongo que es porque nunca he tenido una razón para sentirme insegura sobre exceso de grasa o sobre mi cuerpo. Por supuesto, sabía que relativamente no tenía curvas, pero mi cuerpo era delgado y tonificado. En verdad no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

Y ciertamente a Edward le gustaba lo que veía, incluso llego al punto de confirmar mi sospecha sobre el tamaño de los pechos en Leumian.

Él pensaba que eran definitivamente un beneficio de mi estado como híbrido.

Yo pensaba que el estar en Leumin era el único beneficio que necesitaba.

Suspire contenta, segura en los brazos de Edward, mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Pero mis sueños son perseguidos por mis preocupaciones.

Y por la cara de mi padre.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Espero que puedas ver a través de mis paredes_ / _Espero que puedas atraparme porque ya estoy cayendo_ / _Nunca dejaré que un amor se acerque tanto_ / _Pusiste tus brazos a mi alrededor y me encontré en casa_

* * *

Y sigue pendiente el asunto del padre de Bella. A pesar de que no la ha contactado desde que se fue, ella sigue temiendo de lo que podría estar planeando. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

No olviden dejar su review, nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

" _So tell me who's making these rules_ _  
_ _And if you like to break rules too_ _  
_ _'Cause if you do then baby I'm following."_

 _~Christina Perri_

 **Edward**

Mi pareja se despierta asustada, su latido suena muy alto en la quietud de mi habitación, la respiración de su pecho se atora mientras pequeños puntitos aparecen sobre su piel erizada. Todo su pequeño cuerpo tiembla con una débil vibración.

No estaba tan familiarizado con los patrones de sueño humanos como debería estarlo; ¿era esta una ocurrencia normal nocturna?

¿Algo que debería esperar cada noche?

Después de todo, la vibración contra mí era… interesante.

—¿Bella?

Su cuerpecito desnudo se tensa en la jaula protectora de mi cuerpo; estoy envuelto fuertemente a su alrededor, mis piernas sostienen cerca las suyas y mis brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho.

Queriendo consolarla, presiono mis labios sobre la delicada piel de su cuello donde había hundido mis colmillos en la delicada membrana, donde la fragancia del tradicional baño de novia es más fuerte.

Huele embriagadora.

Huele a mí.

Y a nuestro emparejamiento.

Almizclado, dulce y excitante.

Mi pareja parece relajarse en mi abrazo, lo cual me causa un gran alivio y placer. Había temido que nuestra unión la pudiera asustar, pero ella respondió bien.

Pareció disfrutarlo gratamente.

Apenas vaciló cuando llegó la hora de morder.

Tal vez es más Leumian de lo que piensa.

Aunque se ha relajado un poco, sigue temblando ligeramente de vez en cuando.

—¿Estás enferma? —pregunto con temor, mi mente ve los horribles recuerdos de sus primeros días en Leumin; tan enferma que estaba muriendo.

¿Podría mantener su vida en mi planeta? ¿Siempre me preocuparía de perderla por algún veneno que su cuerpo medio humano no podría tolerar?

—Una pesadilla —murmura, acercándose más a mi pecho.

Frunzo el ceño, no estoy familiarizado con el término. Pensaba que los humanos _soñaban_ cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—¿Qué es una pesadilla?

Bella se mueve en mis brazos, girándose en el fuerte abrazo que tengo en ella para encararme, sus manos se extienden sobre mi pecho.

—Es un mal suelo.

Mi ceño fruncido se profundiza. ¿Los sueños tenían moral y virtud; podrían ser considerados malos o buenos?

Los humanos son extraños.

Pero las extrañezas de ella son entrañables.

Inhalo su aroma de nuevo, vacilando en cómo lidiar con esa emoción particular que indica la ligera aura alrededor de su cuerpo. La había visto con una ira color roja como las llamas, una concentración de un azul clarito, confusión amarilla e incluso una pasión de color púrpura.

El azul oscuro flotando una pulgada sobre su piel es nuevo; ni siquiera había visto a un Leumian con este color.

Por supuesto, todos los Leumian pueden sentir auras, aunque Bella nunca había indicado este talento latente.

Aunque, ella parecía tener suficientes talentos de que preocuparse.

Los toques; aunque para mí eso era más excitante que nada.

Y el control sobre el metal.

Aclaro mi mente y mi garganta.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunto, inseguro por mi pregunta porque estoy seguro de que ella _no_ quiere hablar de ello.

Pero a Bella _parece_ gustarle la honestidad. Y el hablar.

Y el estar callados.

Ella es diferente a todo lo que he visto antes.

Mejor y muchísimo más que cualquier otro ser que haya conocido.

Bella suspira, su cálido aliento cosquillea en mi piel.

—Sólo fue la cara de mi padre. Creo que algo está mal. O lo _estará_. Aunque no soy ese tipo de psíquica, así que no sé. Es un presentimiento.

Podía simpatizar con sentirse ansioso por tu padre.

Creo que mi propio padre parece estar planeando algo.

Puede que yo esté paranoico.

O puede que no.

Lo que importa ahora es mantener a Bella a salvo.

Y ahora que estamos completamente emparejados, nuestra sangre mezclándose junta entre dos cuerpos, yo podría protegerla.

Para siempre.

Bajo la mano por la longitud de su suave espalda, su piel se siente tan suave bajo mi mano. Mis dedos se cierran sobre la pronunciada curva de su cadera y la acerco a mi cuerpo para que nuestras caderas queden alineadas.

Mi cuerpo se siente tenso.

Tenso de excitación.

La deseo de nuevo.

Y probablemente querré más luego de eso.

—Pero no creo que haya nada de qué hablar al respecto —sigue Bella, su voz se llena de aire. Suave.

Me gusta el sonido.

Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

Constantemente en realidad.

Me pregunto si ella es capaz de emitir más sonidos parecidos a los Leumian; los siseos y ronroneos de la población femenina de Leumin.

Creo que quizá sí pueda.

Los sonidos que emitió anoche eran similares.

Los gemidos.

Los silbidos altos.

Todos maravillosos, fascinantes, a su manera.

Y luego su aura cambia a púrpura y puedo sentir mi cuerpo respondiendo, presionándose insistentemente contra el de ella.

Unos labios llenos se presionan sobre mis marcas de nacimiento, subiendo por mi cuello; ruedo sobre su cuerpo, empujándola contra mi cálida cama y moviendo mis caderas contra las de ella hasta que me estoy deslizando contra la fragante humedad entre sus muslos.

Tan mojada.

Y cálida.

Y _mía_.

Un gruñido crece en mi pecho.

Mis colmillos crecen.

Bella jadea.

Aparto mi cuerpo, separando mis labios de la suave piel de su cuello.

—¿Estás herida? —apenas puedo contener el pánico que invade mi cuerpo; ella es tan frágil comparada conmigo, tan fácil de romper.

Y yo no soy tan quebradizo.

¿Y si la lastimé anoche sin darme cuenta?

Nunca he estado con alguien más.

No me hubiera dado cuenta si le causaba una cantidad inusual de dolor.

¿Me lo habría dicho ella?

Bella niega con la cabeza insistentemente, empujando mi pecho hasta que caigo bajo la presión de sus manos con la espalda apoyada en mi cama.

—Puedo lidiar con ello.

Trago.

Estoy excitado por su tono forzado, me divierte encontrar entrañables su terquedad y seriedad características.

Ella es verdaderamente perfecta para mí.

Y, cuando se mueve para sentarse sobre mi cintura, yo me siento especialmente feliz de que ella haya tenido la gracia de aceptarme luego de mis atroces errores.

Está presionada sobre la parte más sensible de mí.

Me está volviendo loco de excitación.

De lujuria.

Siento que mis colmillos empujan contra la piel debajo de mi labio inferior cuando mis manos se posan en sus caderas, justo cuando ella me agarra; muy lentamente, con lo que creo que es un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Bella se va bajando sobre mí.

Tomándome dentro de ella.

Aceptándome.

Agarrándome.

Una cálida fragancia húmeda me envuelve fuertemente, punzando alrededor de mí mientras pequeñas motas de un rosa bajito se alzan en las mejillas de Bella.

Exquisita.

Sus pechos son de un pálido color blanco, como el resto de su cuerpo, pero firmes, suaves y más grandes que los de cualquier otra hembra Leumian; justo la talla perfecta de mis manos, que alzo para trazar la curva completa de sus pechos.

Tan suaves.

Tan blandos.

Bella mueve las caderas ligeramente, agitándose sobre mí; izquierda, derecha, hacia enfrente, hacia atrás, en forma de un pequeño círculo, en un fluido movimiento al azar. Todo se siente maravilloso, incluso más cuando se inclina hacia adelante para capturar mis labios con los suyos; algo que al parecer a los humanos les gusta hacer.

No es típico que los Leumian se besen.

No hay necesidad de hacerlo ya que intercambiamos sangre.

Pero no tengo problemas con besar a mi Bella.

Es muy placentero.

Su suave boca se presiona contra la mía.

Acaricia gentilmente mis colmillos.

Muerde mi boca.

De manera lenta vamos estableciendo un ritmo que nos causa placer a ambos, mis caderas se alzan para encontrarse con las suyas que bajan en un movimiento circular.

Carne encontrándose con carne.

Unos suaves sonidos húmedos vienen de donde nuestros cuerpos se mezclan.

Chispas constantes de placer.

Sus espasmos me ordeñan, se disparan chispas por mi espalda y alrededor de mi piel.

Mi pareja húmeda colapsa en un bulto que parece no tener huesos sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos siguen íntimamente unidos.

Me deja todavía donde ansío permanecer.

Por tanto tiempo como sea capaz.

Me deleito con ese contacto tan cercando, simplemente contento de tenerla en mis brazos luego de nuestro emparejamiento.

Los humanos le dicen _acurrucarse_.

Descubro que me gusta bastante.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, Bella se sienta y se aparta de mí, sus ojos están bien abiertos.

—¿Voy a quedar embarazada? —suelta, sus ojos se ven muy preocupados.

Su cara es tan expresiva.

Tan viva.

Siento mi pecho sacudirse con risa antes de que el sonido llegue a mis oídos.

—No —logro decir.

Se ve adorable en su repentina preocupación.

—Oh.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—¿ _Quieres_ quedar?

—No sé —susurra, baja la vista y la aparta de mí.

Qué curiosa.

Una hembra que no sabe si quiere engendrar un hijo.

Debe ser el lado humano en ella.

Inhalo su esencia de nuevo.

—No tendrás que preocuparte por ello hasta dentro de otro mes.

Las perfectas líneas de cabello oscuro sobre sus ojos se fruncen.

—¿Qué?

—Las hembras Leumian sólo pueden quedar embarazadas durante el celo.

El color de su cara palidece significativamente.

—¿Celo?

Frunzo el ceño, intento entender su reacción.

No parece ser saludable que su cara se ponga de esa tonalidad.

Es entonces que recuerdo que los humanos no tienen un ciclo de celo; pero, basado en su esencia, a Bella sólo le falta un mes más o menos. Tal vez menos porque es humana.

Bella está asintiendo, tiene la mirada perdida cuando se baja de mí.

Al instante extraño el contacto.

Ella no necesitaba moverse.

Frunzo el ceño y estiro la mano hacia su suave piel, más que listo para practicar antes de que llegue su celo.

—¿Me enseñarías tus estrellas hoy?

Pauso, mis dedos apenas rozan su pequeña cintura, y miro hacia la ventana; hemos dormido por un muy largo tiempo ya que el sol ya pasó su punto más alto. Pero el clima parece ser agradable.

Sonrío y beso su mano, mirando en sus claros ojos.

—Por supuesto.

¿Sabía ella que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera?

Con reticencia, permito que mi pareja se separe de mí para poder vestirnos. Bella se baña rápidamente, pero el aroma de nuestro emparejamiento sigue pegado a su piel.

La parte posesiva de mí se regodea de alegría; cada hombre que pase junto a ella sabrá a quién pertenece.

Y qué _tanto_ me pertenece.

Y lo que habíamos _hecho_.

Mi pareja se pone un vestido de un profundo color cobalto, tiene el cuello alto pero sus hombros y espalda están desnudos, la orilla roza la parte superior de unas botas altas y arrugadas.

Sólo una pulgada de la pálida piel de su pierna queda visible.

Tentador.

La quiero en mi cama al verla, el azul oscuro de su vestido hace que su piel se vea dramáticamente más cremosa, sus ojos más azules y sus labios más rojos. Su corto cabello oscuro es un desastre de mechones ondulados; se ve tan deseable.

Casi no quiero dejarla salir.

Pero eso sería egoísta.

Y ahora, los deseos de mi pareja están antes que los míos.

Como debería ser.

A diferencia de ayer, cuando los pasillos del palacio habían sido vaciados por respeto a nuestra ceremonia, ahora somos vitoreados por sirvientes y ciudadanos Leumian, sus alegres gritos se alzan por la emoción. Las ceremonias de emparejamiento reales eran raras y la población del planeta tenía cierta fascinación con ver a las parejas recién emparejadas, aunque la ceremonia en sí era privada.

La cara de Bella otra vez está manchada de esa tonalidad rosa cuando varias mujeres se tiran al piso, arrodillándose ante ella con la esperanza de ganar su favor. Como realiza, ahora Bella tiene derecho de elegir una doncella para que la ayude a vestirse o mandar mensajes.

Aunque tengo la sensación de que Bella rechazaría los servicios de una doncella.

Cuando llegamos a las afueras del palacio, Bella exhala un suspiro de alivio.

Parece que no le gustan las cantidades grandes de atención.

Guardo esa información para inspeccionarla más tarde; tal vez podría hacer su vida un poco más privada.

Podría gustarle eso.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunta con una pequeña carcajada en su voz.

Me gusta su risa.

Me recuerda a las lunas de verano alineándose.

Y el pequeño ruido que hace cuando mi mano roza ese lugar en su estómago.

Ligero y sin aliento.

—Creí que quizá te gustaría ver el océano de cerca —le digo a mi pareja, la imagino quitándose las botas y avanzando dentro del agua clara, jugando con los brillantes corales y la vida del océano.

Su cara se ilumina.

Sonríe con sus dientes.

Mi pareja es muy fácil de complacer cuando no cometo errores.

Como todos los Leumian, parece que ella disfruta de la naturaleza.

Creo que le gustarían especialmente los _luka_ ; millones de pequeños pececitos de los colores del arcoíris que nacen en los coloridos corales y son notoriamente juguetones.

Los niños siempre han disfrutado de jugar con ellos.

Y mi pareja necesita ser tan despreocupada como un niño.

Llegamos a la playa de arena blanca mientras el sol sigue brillando en el cielo. Bella había caminado a mí lado con los ojos bien abiertos a través del denso bosque, sus dedos tocaban gentilmente las grandes hojas verdes y la suave corteza de nuestros árboles, la hierba alta y las enormes flores radiantes que crecen entre las piedras y las raíces.

Antes de pararnos en la arena, Bella insiste en quitarse los zapatos, explicando en voz baja que nunca había estado en las playas de la Tierra.

Eso me resulta terrible, aunque no debió ser así.

Era un hecho bien conocido que los humanos casi habían matado su planeta. Tal vez las playas de la Tierra ahora ya no existían.

Bella parecía jactarse con la vida en Leumin.

Otro recordatorio de su sangre híbrida corriéndole por las ventas.

Otro ejemplo de por qué es absolutamente perfecta para mí.

Un viento helado sopla del sur, alzándole la falda alrededor de las caderas, y encuentro confort en el hecho de que la capa negra que rodea mi cuello podrá proteger su delicada piel cuando el clima cambie.

Y cambiará.

Pronto.

Así son las cosas en Leumin; cambios climáticos rápidos, y muchas veces violentos, entre periodos de tranquilidad.

Impredecible.

Y una amenaza para mi pareja mitad humana.

La capa que rodea mi cuello está hecha de una tela especial de Leumin que mantiene el cuerpo estable y cálido, y provee albergue de la lluvia ácida, por si eso volviera a suceder.

Se la daría a Bella en los pequeños segundos entre sus latidos si la llegara a necesitar.

Bella se aparta de mi lado, y mete sus deditos – cinco deditos, donde los Leumian tenemos cuatro – en el agua clara, su piel es de la misma tonalidad debajo del agua que cuando está al sol. Sonrío por su grito de sorpresa.

El agua en Leumin es muy, muy fría. No es que algún Leumian lo notara; no procesamos la temperatura de la misma forma que los humanos. No somos ni fríos ni calientes en nuestro centro.

Parece que mi pareja tiene otra cualidad humana.

—¡Está muy fría! —dice, sus ojos grandes y acusadores.

¿Debí haberle advertido?

Titubeo por un segundo.

En lugar de exigirme una respuesta, Bella hace otra pregunta.

—¿Nunca es cálida el agua?

Siento que mis hombros se alzan.

—No hay temporadas en Leumin. Es errático todo el año.

Bella comienza a hacer varias preguntas rápidas sobre Leumin y lucho por mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro.

Mi pareja está interesada en mi planeta.

Su planeta.

Respondo cada pregunta que hace mientras se mete más al océano, el agua lame sus esbeltas pantorrillas. Los _luka_ rodean sus pies, ayudando a Bella a equilibrarse en las olas que se alzan con la marea.

Bella se ríe cuando los _luka_ le hacen cosquillas en la piel.

Sonrío y estiro mis brazos cuando Bella sale del agua.

Su ligero peso golpea mi pecho.

Y la sostengo lo más cerca que puedo, su cuerpo es muchísimo más cálido que el mío.

Ella es mía.

Bella se estremece en mi pecho.

Rápidamente me quito la capa del cuello y la pongo sobre sus pequeños hombros, escondiendo toda su piel en la tela negra que le llega casi hasta los tobillos.

En mí esa capa me llega a los muslos.

Ella es muchísimo más pequeña.

Casi todo en mi pareja grita su fragilidad y su necesidad de ser protegida; su tamaño, su belleza, y la fragilidad de su cuerpo.

Bella también puede defenderse a sí misma.

No me necesita.

Pero parece _quererme_.

Eso es suficiente por el momento.

Dejamos la helada playa, el sol va bajando mientras la luna de invierno, Solistia, despierta de su sueño. Pronto la luna de verano, llamada Esterlie, se unirá a ella.

Y entonces podremos ver las estrellas.

—Edward.

Bajo la vista hacia mi pequeña pareja, su ardiente mano está envuelta fuertemente en la mía.

Un gesto humano que disfruto.

—¿Podemos ver el palacio del clan Skye?

No pauso mis pisadas medidas, aunque me sorprendo por su pedido. Por supuesto, sé dónde está ya que es frecuentemente visitado como un recordatorio del pasado.

Antes de poder saltar a cualquier conclusión, me recuerdo que Bella ha estado mostrando un interés por mi hogar.

No seré yo quien le ponga un alto a ese interés.

Así que cambio nuestro curso y nos muevo más adentro en el valle; los árboles se hacen más grandes, la hierba más corta y las flores más salvajes. Bella observa los cambios con ojos ansiosos y eso me recuerda su inteligencia.

Ella quiere aprender todo.

Conocer y entender todo.

Cuando llegamos a las ruinas del palacio Skye, Bella jadea.

Y siento ese jadeo en lo profundo de mi ser, especialmente cuando su aura cambia al color índigo; su tristeza y angustia mezclados juntos.

Al instante me arrepiento de que mi familia no haya hecho nada para restaurar el esqueleto del viejo palacio. Debimos haberlo hecho.

—¿Es seguro entrar? —implora mi pareja, avanzando varios pasitos hacia el palacio.

Miro las paredes derrumbadas y asiento.

—Sí, pero no quiero que permanezcamos si comienzan los vientos pesados.

Espero que mi condición no sea demasiado.

Es que sólo quiero complacerla.

Y mantenerla a salvo.

Bella me mira sin parpadear.

—Vamos.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Entonces dime quién hace estas reglas_ / _Y si también te gusta romper las reglas_ / _Porque si es así entonces, cariño, te sigo_

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta historia, como comenté en el grupo, las actus se irán alternando entre esta traducción y Getting Blitzed. Esta semana le tocó a Magnetic, así que la siguiente toca actu de GB. Para estar mejor informadas, puede unirse al grupo de Facebook _**Traducciones: FungysCullen13**_ , o darle like a mi nueva página _**FungysCullen13**_ , ambos links los encuentran en mi perfil de FF.

Volviendo a la historia, nos tocó ahora leer desde la perspectiva de Edward. Los capítulos son un poco más simples, pero eso no le quita calidad a la historia. Ahora, van a ir a visitar el palacio de los antepasados de Bella, ¿qué encontrarán ahí? ¿Tal vez algún recuerdo? ¿O algo más?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

No olviden dejarme su comentario, y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

" _My eyes are stuck open, love,_ _  
_ _want more of him, they need less of this._ _  
_ _They're everything, they're unbelievable."_

 _~ Christina Perri_

Las manos de Edward se aprietan en mi cintura mientras me equilibra sobre una roca de losa lisa que me llega al muslo, no detecto ningún metal en la roca.

Esas losas de roca parecidas al mármol son lo que queda de lo que una vez fue un gran palacio, casi parecía ser griego debido a su arquitectura: pilares anchos, varios juegos de escaleras y pisos lisos y agrietados por años de estructuras rompiéndose sobre él.

No pude encontrar en mí el poder lamentar el lugar donde habían vivido mis antepasados; especialmente cuando encontré una gran mancha roja en el piso en ruinas en una enorme antecámara. En lugar de eso, cierro los ojos y me aparto del lugar donde mi abuelo asesinó a cientos – sino es que miles – de Leumian, simplemente para beber su sangre.

Apreso mi labio inferior en mi boca al escanear las oscuras y polvorientas superficies incrustadas, motas de polvo danzan en las ráfagas de viento iluminadas que entran en las ruinas.

Todo el lugar simboliza tantas cosas; su oscuridad contrasta con la brillante vida que lo rodea al igual que la oscuridad del tiempo que pasó aquí es tan diferente de los bulliciosos años que están sucediendo en estos momentos.

—Podría restaurar esto para ti —comienza Edward con gentileza.

—No —digo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Debería permanecer así. Además, estoy segura de que el Rey no apreciaría una restauración.

—No le importaría —insiste Edward.

Pero ambos sabemos que sí lo haría.

Nos movemos a través de las ruinas, Edward siendo muy cuidadoso con mi humanidad; me ayuda a pasar sobre pedazos grandes de roca y sobre los enormes troncos caídos de los árboles Leumin. Y en ningún momento durante nuestra vacilante exploración sentí ni una pizca de metal en el área inmediata, lo cual me puso en alerta.

Hice una nota mental de nunca acercarme a esta área si necesitaba protegerme.

Es notablemente claro que no encontraría protección en las ruinas de mi familia.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la oscuridad color carbón, las sombras tapan cada rincón.

Edward no tiene que entrecerrar los ojos, aunque sí se inclina sobre mí, el contorno de su cuerpo se presiona deliciosamente contra el mío. Hasta la noche anterior, pensamientos de lujuria tan espontáneos como estos no tenían razón para vagar por mi mente. Pero eso había cambiado; una parte íntima en mí había despertado al llamado de su cuerpo.

Y qué llamado tan fuerte era.

Lucho por contener el estremecimiento que fluye por mi cuerpo mientras la vibración del bajo tarareo de Edward causa que su pecho tiemble contra mi espalda.

—Parece una biblioteca —dice, su melódica voz se siente caliente en mi oído.

La excitación corre a través de mí.

Esta es mi oportunidad, quizá mi única oportunidad, de aprender sobre mis antepasados que habían vivido hace tanto tiempo y con tanto poder en este precioso planeta.

Pero al examinarlo más de cerca, descubrimos que la biblioteca es en realidad un desastre de pergaminos irreconocibles, algunos quemados hasta ser montones de ceniza. En la Tierra, pergaminos muy parecidos a estos eran catalogados como artefactos antiguos; e incluso entonces, los humanos habían graduado a libros y luego a bibliotecas de discos en un orden estricto y compulsivo.

Frunzo el ceño cuando me topo con un solo pergamino que está encerrado en lo que parece ser un contenedor de vidrio. Golpeteo el material traslucido, sorprendida al sentir una corriente de estática fluir sobre mi piel.

La sensación no es diferente a sentir el extraño toque de una toma eléctrica.

Es _demasiado_ parecido a mi propia habilidad psíquica.

Debí haber jadeado porque de repente Edward está detrás de mí, alejándome de la intrigante caja.

—¿Estás herida? —exige saber, su mano pasa frenéticamente sobre mi cuerpo; despertando un hambre que debía ser alejada por el momento, pero que estaría llamado _más tarde_.

—Estoy bien —le digo, palmeando sus manos para darle seguridad—. Pero, ¿qué hay en esa caja?

Las comisuras de la boca de Edward caen al estudiar la caja de vidrio perfectamente liso, un pergamino grande y pulcro con un sello de cera rojo está posado sobre la suave tela que hay dentro.

—¿Te dio toques?

Aparto mis ojos de la caja y asiento.

—Y no parece tener por donde abrirse…

Pero antes de siquiera soñar el poder detenerlo, Edward se para y su pie aplasta el grueso vidrio de la caja, revelando el pulcro pergamino que hay dentro. Desenrolla el pergamino, sus pupilas de gato se estrechan.

—No puedo leerlo.

Lo miro sorprendida y me paro, obligando a mis ojos a alejarse de su angular rostro y a posarse en el enrollado pergamino. Gruesas líneas y figuras al azar dominan el papel, al parecer no tienen un patrón para poder discernir, aunque sea una letra, mucho menos varias palabras.

—Esta es una antigua escritura Leumian —me dice Edward antes de que pueda preguntarle—. Nunca aprendí a leerla.

—¿Conoces a alguien que sí pueda?

Edward me mira con curiosidad.

—Uno de los ancianos —dice, enrollando cuidadosamente el pergamino y poniéndolo dentro de un bolsillo escondido en su camisa—. Algunos son lo suficientemente viejos para poder leer esto. Aunque por ahora deberíamos irnos de aquí. Huelo lluvia.

Siento un estremecimiento pasar por mi cuerpo al recordar las violentas lluvias de este planeta; y, juzgando por la expresión de Edward mientras pone cuidadosamente sobre mi cabeza la gran capucha que está pegada a su capa, él también lo recuerda.

La capa cae sobre mis ojos y un extraño sonido entre una risa y un gruñido escapa el pecho de Edward; algo entre sentirse divertido y también saber que necesitamos irnos pronto.

Su naturaleza protectora es abrumadoramente dulce y me encuentro sintiéndome cada vez más cómoda cerca de él. Algo en la forma en que su cuerpo ronda a mi alrededor es confortante.

Confiable.

Si elijo hacerlo, puedo confiarle a él mi corazón y mi alma.

Los truenos elijen ese momento para atacar sobre nuestras cabezas, una melodía para rayos ocultos en algún lugar a la distancia. Ante el ruidoso sonido, el cuerpo de Edward se dobla sobre el mío, sus brazos me encierran. Se relaja de nuevo cuando se da cuenta de que es el ruido de la naturaleza, aunque cuando se aparta, sus labios forman una línea de seriedad; una expresión que estoy comenzando a reconocer.

—Debería cargarte de regreso —dice. Su tono no deja espacio a argumentos.

Sé que debería discutir con él, porque soy una persona naturalmente terca, incluso cuando es tonto serlo; me presiono tercamente, me estreso, hago preguntas que no reciben respuestas y busco soluciones a problemas que no tienen salida.

Parte de mí supone que debí haber luchado más contra mi padre cuando decidió mandarme a Leumin; pero entonces no habría habido otra manera para que yo sostuviera una vida fuera de una institución mental.

Y, si no hubiera venido a Leumin, no hubiera aprendido de mis antepasados. No hubiera conocido a Edward.

Pero justo entonces, la sospecha se alza en mi estómago, pesada y dura; ¿habría _sabido_ mi padre sobre mi madre?

Apartando ese pensamiento para inspeccionarlo luego, aprieto más la capa de Edward alrededor de mi delgado cuerpo cuando el frío de un viento sorprendentemente pesado alza la falda de mi vestido.

Edward me carga cerca de su pecho, un brazo sostiene mi espalda y el otro mis rodillas dobladas. Él no parece tener problemas para cargar el peso extra; y me habían hecho creer que los humanos y los Leumian no eran tan diferentes entre sí.

Supongo que la fuerza no había entrado en las comparaciones.

Me siento completamente protegida en su abrazo, luego de superar mi frustración al tener la necesidad de escuchar las demandas de Edward. Mantengo los brazos dentro de la capa, la capucha sobre mi cabeza y cierro los ojos cuando el viento sopla. Admito que estaba siendo ridícula al intentar argumentar sus razonables pedidos; después de todo, todas estas cosas me protegerían del viento potencialmente dañino y del vigorizante frío del aire que nos rodea.

Aun así, me siento agradecida cuando llegamos al montañoso palacio; agradecida de poder confiar en mi propio cuerpo y mis propias decisiones para cuidar de mí misma y agradecida de estar dentro ya que el viento se había enfriado notablemente. Estoy segura de que el aire congelaba allá afuera y, si había algo de lluvia, esa sería la versión Leumian de nieve en el piso.

Edward palmea discretamente el bolsillo que esconde el pergamino y me guía por el laberinto de pasillos curvos que forman su palacio. Pasamos junto a mucha gente – sirvientes y quienes asumo son de la nobleza – en nuestro camino y ellos hacen una profunda reverencia ante nosotros.

—Ahora eres su Princesa —murmura, presionando sus labios en mi sien cuando suelto un jadeo de sorpresa.

Pero no debí haberme sorprendido; por supuesto, lógicamente soy su Princesa. Acabo de emparejarme con su Príncipe. Nada de esto debería resultarme sorprendente.

Inconscientemente recuerdo que durante toda mi vida he estado en una posición de poder; de diferentes maneras incluso.

La más formidable, o peligrosa, en cuestión de habilidades psíquicas. Mi rango era tan extenso en mi primera habilidad que me distinguía en el Centro de Pruebas Psíquicas; aislándome de los otros de mi edad o con habilidades psíquicas porque mi talento no era un secreto ni me escondía al usarlo. Supongo que asusta a la gente, especialmente a los humanos.

También soy la hija del Presidente Mayor de la Tierra y, aunque el título de mi padre era muy ridículo, su poder sobre el planeta no lo era. Personas de todo el mundo se inclinaban ante él, líderes de cada país y los líderes de los continentes todos cumpliendo sus caprichos ilegales durante su rol de poder. Y, como efecto colateral, eso también significó que sus hijos comenzaron a buscar mi preferencia desde una edad muy joven; incluso antes de que mi madre muriera. En la Tierra, yo era vista como una Princesa y mi padre el Rey.

Y ahora, en Leumin, era reconocida como Princesa.

Una parte en el fondo de mi mente está consciente de que mi estatus en la Tierra es probablemente la razón principal por la que el Rey Leumian Carlisle aceptó mi presencia en Leumin; una Princesa en la Tierra, una Princesa en Leumin.

—¡Bella!

Alzo la vista del piso, donde mis ojos habían estado pegados mientras caminaba junto a Edward, perdida en mis pensamientos. Él también alza la vista, abre los ojos como platos cuando ve el pequeño cuerpo de Alice corriendo por el pasillo hacia nosotros.

Cuando Alice llega a nosotros, se aferra a mi antebrazo y comienza a arrastrarme lejos de Edward; hasta que su fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura me ancla a su costado junto con un profundo gruñido en lo bajo de su pecho.

—¡Oh, Edward, tienes que _compartir_! —gimotea Alice, una expresión totalmente desolada pinta su cara—. Estoy segura de que Bella tiene miles de preguntas que tú no podrás responderle. ¡ _Sé_ que las tiene!

Edward gruñe bajito en su pecho, aunque me jala más cerca y deja un beso muy posesivo en mis labios sorprendidos; sin embargo, no encuentro en mí la energía para avergonzarme por su muestra de afecto.

Estoy comenzando a entender su cultura.

Me suelta con reticencia, bajando su suave palma por el costado de mi cara y colocando un último beso en la orilla de mi mandíbula. Una promesa para después.

Alice suelta una risita cuando él se va, obligándome a apartar los ojos de su figura que se aleja; y a alejar mi atención del extraño dolor en mi pecho.

No me gusta verlo alejarse de mí. Pero encuentro confort en el hecho de que estaré con él más tarde.

En todas las formas en que mi cuerpo estaba rogando.

Alice me guía por otro pasillo desconocido y curveado, y se detiene frente a otra puerta deslizante, la cual se abre luego de que ella teclea varias veces en el teclado. Si tenía alguna duda de adonde me llevaba, todo se borró en cuanto entré en la habitación.

Varias muestras y rollos de tela están organizados de textura a color y todo lo que conlleva en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, hay una extraña máquina cerca de las telas que parece que en realidad _hace_ la ropa. Las paredes están pintadas de colores brillantes y contrastantes, y la cama se alza casi hasta el techo, dejando el piso vacío excepto por los sofás de la alcoba y las sillas sobresaliendo del suave piso.

—Los pisos están calentados —declara Alice, sentándose en medio de la habitación—. Puedo ver que estás helada debajo de esa capa.

Es cierto. Sólo que no lo había notado hasta ahora. Los pasillos del palacio están relativamente fríos y no están mucho más cálidos que el clima del que acababa de salir.

Luego de sentarme frente a Alice, ella se inclina sobre su estómago, apoyándose en los hombros y alzando los pies en el aire detrás de sí.

—Adelante. Haz tus preguntas.

Por mucho que quiero negar el hecho de que tengo preguntas, no puedo porque hay una que está ardiendo dentro desde que Edward lo mencionó antes.

—¿Qué es el celo? Exactamente.

Alice sonríe.

—El celo es cuando es más probable que las hembras Leumian se embaracen.

—Ya sé eso. Quiero decir… ¿qué implica?

—Oh. Bueno, primero, tu esencia cambiará —dice Alice, inhalando profundamente—. Tu esencia ya está cambiando. Y luego tus asuntos femeninos se ausentarán durante ese tiempo y tendrás un aumento en la necesidad de emparejarte. Creo que las mujeres humanas experimentan lo mismo cada mes; un tiempo en donde hay más probabilidades de terminar con niño. Con las hembras Leumin, está garantizado.

Siento que mis cejas se fruncen, saltan más preguntas en mi cabeza, pero decido que la mejor manera de mantenerme centrada es mantener todo en orden metódico dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué cambia la esencia?

—Para alertar a tu pareja del celo.

Supongo que eso tiene sentido; de una forma meramente clínica. Sigo adelante.

—¿Qué hay de _mi_ esencia? Edward dijo que faltaba un mes.

—Edward se equivocó —Alice se ríe, sus ojos brillan—. Por supuesto, nunca antes se ha emparejado, así que sería fácil para él equivocarse. No sabe qué es lo que debe buscar. U oler. Y estoy segura de que pensó que tardarías más en llegar al celo por tu padre humano. En realidad, Bella, puede que tengas más o menos una semana antes de que tu primer celo comience.

—Eso parece ser muy pronto —murmuro, poniéndome sobre mi espalda y mirando al techo. ¿Cómo es que no había notado que los techos tienen una ligera forma de domo, curveados como el resto de las paredes?

—El primer celo es siempre el más rápido —suspira Alice con cariño.

Mi mente recupera su atención con ese comentario.

—¿Tienes hijos?

La risa de Alice repiquetea en el aire, alta y tintineante como campanillas.

—Oh, ¡no!

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pero creí que el embarazo estaba garantizado…

—¡Si el macho libera su semilla y los picos!

Siento mi cara palidecer. Los picos suenan particularmente violentos.

Alice se ríe de nuevo.

—En serio debería explicar todo lo que digo contigo —se ríe—. Olvido que eres mitad Leumian. Te pareces mucho a un nativo.

Pero mi mente sigue atorada en lo que dijo antes de eso, así que no puedo evitar lo que digo.

—¿Pueden _elegir_ si se corren o no?

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por qué no querrían su liberación.

—No, llegan al clímax siempre —me corrige Alice—. Es la semilla lo que es por elección. La semilla sólo puede ser liberada durante el celo de la hembra porque el cuerpo del varón reacciona instintivamente a la esencia. Los picos son pequeños ganchos que salen del falo del varón cuando se llega al clímax para contener la semilla.

Una aterradora imagen llena mi mente; la impresionante longitud de Edward liberando ganchos viciosos y puntiagudos que amenazan con desgarrar mi interior.

—¿Y eso no… duele?

Alice se ríe de nuevo, como si estuviera guardando un secreto.

—Dios, no. Me han dicho que aumenta el placer.

—Alice, ¿por qué no has tenido hijos? —pregunto antes de poder detenerme. Demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de lo insensible que podría resultar esa pregunta.

—Jasper y yo no estamos listos para tener hijos. Y creo firmemente que todavía no está en nuestras cartas. Si lo estuviera, entonces ya estaría con niño y más a mi alrededor porque el hombre no tiene otra elección más que liberar su semilla y esperma durante el primer celo inducido por el emparejamiento.

Asiento, sabiendo que ella puede verme incluso si yo no la veo a ella. Todo tiene sentido en una manera extraña; todo el proceso de emparejamiento para los Leumian era realmente lógico.

—Entonces pronto estaré embarazada —concluyó, doblando los brazos sobre mi estómago e intentando imaginar cómo podría sentirse cuando mi vientre estuviera hinchado con un bebé Leumian.

No encuentro repulsiva la idea.

En lugar de eso, me encuentro triste al pensar que puede que _no_ sea capaz de tener hijos.

Y triste porque mi madre ya no está en ninguno de los dos planetas, una ola lenta de dolor pasa sobre mi piel.

—Sí. Pero no hay presión —se apura en asegurarme Alice, su cara aparece sobre la mía—. Toda mujer Leumian es capaz de embarazarse cuando le llega el momento.

Asiento, reconociendo la diferencia entre las expectativas en la Tierra y en Leumin; y reconociendo con una sacudida de conciencia que el que yo me embarace podría ser más fácil de lo que imaginaba, a pesar de la enfermedad de infertilidad en la familia. Y quiero embarazarme; lo cual es raro para mí ya que nunca me han gustado particularmente los niños.

Son ruidosos, pegajosos y no pueden expresar adecuadamente sus deseos y necesidades. Tal vez el amor ciego que siento por Edward también cambió mi opinión sobre los niños. O quizá, quería tener _sus_ niños.

La puerta de Alice se abre con un suave siseo y Rosalie la cierra rápidamente detrás de sí. Está usando un vestido casual de un brillante color rojo coral, su cabello clarito está apilado sobre su cabeza y tiene los pies desnudos. Se gira hacia mí con una expresión ligeramente triste.

—Ya no estoy enlazada contigo.

Me siento, frunciendo el ceño, dándome cuenta de la falta de afecto forzado hacia la verdadera Princesa de Leumin.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Rosalie se encoge de hombros, sentándose grácilmente frente a mí y junto a Alice.

—El lazo de emparejamiento de Edward sacó el mío. Aunque eso está bien. Emmett se estaba poniendo celoso; sin embargo, extrañaré saber si el tonto de mi hermano se está ganando tu corazón.

Lucho por contener mi sonrisa.

—Te lo diré si lo hace.

Tanto Rosalie como Alice se animaron.

—¿Ya se lo ganó?

El calor hace arder mi cara y aparto la vista. La verdad él ha hecho más que ganarse mi corazón; incluso si todavía no se lo he dicho. No sé cuándo lo haré, pero cada día él hacía que fuera más difícil luchar contra las ganas de soltar las palabras.

—Ya se lo ganó —dice Rosalie a sabiendas, una brillante sonrisa ilumina la habitación.

—¿Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con el sexo? —comenta Alice en voz alta, su voz es bajita, aunque lo suficientemente alta para que Rosalie y yo la escuchemos.

Rosalie arruga la cara con disgusto.

—No quiero saber.

—Yo no quiero decir, ¡créeme!

Alice se ríe de nosotras y el momento incómodo pasa conmigo sintiéndome aliviada de que hayan dejado el tema tan rápidamente como llegó.

Me quedo con Alice y Rosalie durante otra hora, más o menos, ya que Alice insiste en probar diferentes telas sobre mi piel, aclamando que ahora tiene que hacer vestidos dignos de una Princesa para mí.

—¿Podemos dejar la espalda desnuda en la mayoría? —pido, luchando contra la sensación de inseguridad por la piel vulnerable de mi espalda y queriendo complacer a Edward, quien obviamente amaba dicha piel.

—Por supuesto. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Giro la cabeza, intentando ver las pecas que marcan y llenan de líneas mi piel.

—Edward cree que tengo marcas Leumian.

Inmediatamente Rosalie se mueve para inspeccionar.

—Son muy claritas, pero ahí están. ¿Cómo es que no notamos esto antes?

Me encojo de hombros, en cierto modo feliz de que Edward tuviera razón. El diseño de las pecas en mi espalda me hace más Leumian; y me ata a este planeta en formas más permanentes. Mi comodidad en este planeta estaba creciendo cada día y no era lo suficientemente tonta para pensar que no tenía nada que ver con Edward.

Tenía _todo_ que ver con él.

Siguiendo las instrucciones detalladas que Rosalie me había dado, intento encontrar mi camino de regreso a la habitación de Edward; ahora nuestra habitación, supongo. No estoy segura si la tradición Leumian me obligaría a tener una habitación adyacente a la de Edward, como solía hacer la antigua realeza inglesa, pero sinceramente esperaba que no. Me gustaba despertar con sus largos y musculosos brazos envueltos a mi alrededor con nuestros pies enredados.

Debí darme cuenta de que algo estaba _mal_ – que algo estaba a punto de suceder – porque los sirvientes y la nobleza estaban ausentes de los pasillos. Debí haber sospechado del silencio.

Pero no lo hice.

No hasta que vi el plumero abandonado en el piso cerca de una puerta en el pasillo y, para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.

Unas manos duras me empujaron por la espalda, afortunadamente la capa de Edward protegió mi piel del tosco toque. Caigo con fuerza sobre mis rodillas, mis palmas se estiran automáticamente para detener mi caída; escucho el duro deslizar de mi piel sobre el suave piso antes de sentir el dolor de mi piel rasgándose.

—Humanos —dice una voz conocida con brusquedad, el tono es de burla—. Tan frágiles. Tan _manipulativos_.

Mi cabeza gira, abro los ojos con sorpresa al ver al Rey Carlisle caminar alrededor de mí con un profundo ceño grabado en su cara. Sus fríos ojos conectan con los míos y se ríe; es un sonido feo, profundo y sin humor.

—Mi hijo, _el tonto_ , creyó que podría entregar ese pergamino sin que yo lo supiera. Pero, ¿cómo podría saber él dónde encontrarlos? —pregunta retóricamente, observándome de manera crítica cuando levanto mi rodilla que está sangrando.

El dolor es algo mínimo comparado con el shock entumecido de experimentar este momento con el Rey.

—Creo que supo dónde encontrarlo porque alguien le dijo a su parejita medio humana dónde estaban. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿quién te lo dijo? —el Rey Carlisle empuja su pie contra mi rodilla herida, su labio superior se curva en un gruñido porque me quedo callada, con excepción del fuerte jadeo cuando su bota empuja contra la herida abierta—. Te hice una pregunta, niña. ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba el pergamino?

—¡Nadie! —exclamo, pegándome a la curva de la pared.

—¿Oh? ¿Tu traicionera madre no te dijo nada antes de morir? ¿No te contó todos los secretos de Leumin? ¿O de tu familia? —exige, agachándose frente a mí y bajando su frío dedo por el costado de mi cara.

Cuando hago una mueca, apartándome de su toque, gruñe y agarra mi corto cabello en su puño, golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared frente a mí. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en protegerme; podría hacerlo, lo sabía.

Pero este es el Rey.

Mi suegro en la Tierra.

¿Podría lastimarlo para protegerme a mí misma?

Inconscientemente, el sentir la estática pulsando en mi cabeza desata la delgada capa de electricidad en la superficie de mi piel; espero que el Rey no toque mi piel de nuevo, pero sé que es muy probable que lo haga.

—¿No te dijo que no podrías engendrar un hijo? —se burla, golpeando con más fuerza mi cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Padre?

La voz de Edward hace eco a través del pasillo, el pánico y enojo se escapan en esa única palabra. Escucho el ruido de sus pisadas, pero no puedo apartar mis ojos del Rey, que sigue fulminándome con la mirada de manera activa y tirando de mi cabello. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya escuchado a su hijo, porque parece estar completamente sorprendido cuando Edward lo tumba al piso, gruñendo en la cara de su padre.

Los colmillos de Edward están extendidos por completo y en ese momento me doy cuenta de qué tan grande es Edward comparado con su padre; pero tal vez no es sólo más grande en el sentido meramente físico.

No, el corazón y la mente de Edward son más grandes que los de su padre y eso hará la diferencia entre ellos, la diferencia entre reyes cuando Edward pueda gobernar.

Muevo la mano hacia mi nuca para tocar el área sensible y hago una mueca cuando las punzadas en mi cabeza emparejan a las pulsaciones fuera de ella. Edward le gruñe algo en voz baja a su padre y, tan rápido como apareció para salvarme, Edward envuelve sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mi cuerpo y me aleja de ahí, fuera de la vista de su padre y de cualquier mirada escondida. Estamos mucho más cerca de su habitación de lo que había pensado y, por un pequeño momento, me siento orgullosa de haberme acercado tanto a mi destino.

El orgullo se desvanece una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y Edward empieza a inspeccionar mi cuerpo de cerca, sus grandes manos cubren cada superficie de mi cuerpo. Gruñidos escapan de sus labios cuando encuentra el área grande de piel desgarrada en mi rodilla y lo encarnado de mis palmas.

—Lo siento —murmura, presionando su boca contra la piel de mi muslo. Estoy sentada en el sofá de su alcoba con él agachado frente a mí—. ¿Te lastimó en alguna otra parte?

Mi mano automáticamente se presiona contra mi cuero cabelludo herido y Edward frunce el ceño por mi mueca.

—No puedo curar esa tan fácilmente. Debemos intercambiar sangre.

Y es así como Edward sana los moretones recién formados en mi delicada membrana. Sus colmillos todavía extendidos perforan la carne de su muñeca lo suficientemente profundo para que la densa sangre fluya libremente. Me agarro de su herida, temblando cuando el rico sabor dulce golpea mi lengua.

Al lamerlo, siento la herida de mi rodilla cosquillear y comenzar a cerrarse, y las punzadas en mi nuca comienzan a desaparecer. Conecto mis ojos con Edward, me sorprendo al ver sus vibrantes ojos verdes más oscuros, entrecerrados, y su respiración más profunda.

Chupo ansiosamente de su muñeca hasta que se cierra sola y, después de eso, dejo que mi lengua lama lo que queda de su fuerza vital.

—Te necesito —susurra en voz baja, una de sus manos sube por mi pierna desde mi pantorrilla hasta la parte interna de mi muslo, sus grandes manos provocando mi piel.

Me siento tan atraída a él, mi deseo arde para emparejar al suyo y mis rodillas se abren fácilmente bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

De manera lenta, como para no asustarme, estoy segura, Edward traza sus dedos sobre la parte superior de mis muslos, frunce el ceño cuando encuentra la pequeña pieza de tela que es mi ropa interior. No se me había ocurrido que él nunca había tenido que lidiar con esta particular pieza de tela.

Eso queda muy en claro cuando gruñe en voz baja, separando mis piernas y arrancando la pieza húmeda de mi cuerpo, el sonido se oye fuerte en la silenciosa habitación.

Inhala ávidamente.

Me estremezco.

Los dedos de Edward regresan a donde se habían quedado, trazando la sensible piel entre mis piernas, sus dedos se mojan con mi excitación, sus colmillos se alargan todavía más.

Empuja su cara en el espacio entre mis muslos, su lengua lame mi centro sin vacilar; no me da la oportunidad de aclimatarme a este íntimo toque, así que me mantengo expuesta y sensible todo el tiempo. Mis piernas tiemblan alrededor de su cabeza, luchando entre la necesidad de anclarlo a mi cuerpo y la necesidad de moverme de su inexorable toque.

Sus dedos suben el capuchón de mi sexo, exponiendo mi clítoris ante sus resoplidos y su exploradora lengua. Sólo bastan varios pases de su boca antes de encontrarme temblando contra él, mis caderas se alzan lejos de su boca cuando el placer se mezcla con el dolor de la sensibilidad.

Pero Edward pone sus manos en mis caderas y me acerca de nuevo, su lengua continua con ese enloquecedor ritmo que creó antes. Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por la intensidad al correrme de nuevo, gritando su nombre a causa de la sorpresa cuando sigue lamiendo la hinchada piel de mi centro.

Me provoca placer repetidamente, cada vez más intensa que la anterior hasta que un toque de su lengua es suficiente para tirarme por la orilla. Es sólo entonces que Edward nos quita la ropa para tirarla al piso y cargar mi lánguido cuerpo hasta la cama.

Estoy mojada, hinchada y lista para él cuando empuja su longitud dentro de mí; gime cuando está enterrado por completo, pulsando dentro de mí. Siseo cuando embiste gentilmente, mis sonidos se convierten en gemidos cuando roza contra algo muy profundo dentro de mí.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me he corrido, pero la forma en que Edward se presiona constantemente contra mí, en que su hueso pélvico empuja fuertemente contra el mío, me mantiene en una precaria orilla. Pierdo el sentido del tiempo durante sus lentas embestidas, balanceándome entre la liberación y el rogar por dicha liberación hasta que, de repente, su ritmo aumenta y me corro violentamente, apretándolo hasta hacerlo rugir.

Jadeando, reposa su peso en mí por un momento, besando tiernamente mi cara mientras mis ojos lo ven parpadeando lentamente.

Edward se sale de mí y desaparece por un momento, regresa luego para presionar una tela fría sobre mi sexo, limpiándome gentilmente.

Suspiro, exhausta y aturdida por tantos orgasmos, cuando me jala hacia su pecho y deja un tierno beso en mi frente.

—Mi pareja —murmura.

Caigo en un confortante sueño, sintiéndome segura y completamente amada; aunque ninguno de nosotros ha admitido ese particular sentimiento antes.

Pero mi paz no dura lo suficiente.

Mis sueños me persiguen por segunda noche, la maniaca voz de mi padre susurra en mis oídos. Y las inquietantes palabras de Rey, la mirada loca en sus ojos mientras me azotaba contra la pared, tirando tan bruscamente de mi cabello que estaba segura de que los folículos se arrancarían de mi cuero cabelludo.

Y hay un constante dolor en la parte baja de mi estómago.

Un dolor que se hace cada vez más fuerte mientras mis sueños se desvanecen en la conciencia y me despierto en una habitación oscura con los fuertes brazos de Edward encerrándome contra su cuerpo.

Jadeo en voz baja cuando un dolor que está entre un cólico y algo más agudo, una punzada sin fin, hace eco en la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Cierro los ojos, intentando ignorar los pensamientos de que algo malo me estaba pasando, y me acurruco más en el abrazo de Edward.

Al hacerlo, siento un chorro de líquido entre mis piernas y la sensación de sábanas mojadas debajo de mi cuerpo.

Y al notar eso, un dolor más profundo y agudo se clava a través de mí, desde debajo de mi ombligo hasta mi centro.

Grito.

Edward salta, las sábanas se mueven por su apresurado movimiento, exponiendo las mitades inferiores de nuestros cuerpos.

Y la mancha oscura de sangre que hay debajo de mí.

—¡Bella!

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Mis ojos están abiertos, amor_ / _quieren más de él, necesitan menos de esto_ / _Son todo, son increíbles_

* * *

Oh, oh. Vamos por partes, primero que nada, ¿qué será ese pergamino que encontraron en el palacio de la familia de Bella? ¿Por qué el rey reaccionó de esa manera? ¡Y el Rey! Es todo un maldito, a pesar de que sólo la hace por el bien de su pueblo, o al menos eso dice. Cada vez hay más detalles que nos hacen creer que Charlie se traía algo más entre manos al enviar a Bella a Leumin. Por último, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Bella? ¿Será esa sangre sólo por el celo?

¡Díganme sus teorías! Me encanta leer sus reviews. ¡Entre más largos, mejor! Y si no quieren escribir mucho, un simple "Gracias" ayuda muchísimo ;)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

" _Time stands still_ _  
_ _Beauty I know she is_ _  
_ _I will be brave_ _  
_ _I will not let anything take away_ _  
_ _What's standing in front of me_ _  
_ _Every breath,_ _  
_ _Every hour has come to this."_

 _~Christina Perri_

 **Edward**

Sangre humana de color rojo oscuro.

La sangre de mi pareja.

En todas partes.

Mi mente está en blanco. Sólo puedo procesar la imagen de sus muslos cremosos cubiertos con una mancha oscura.

No estaba seguro de que esto fuera normal para humanos.

Y ella parecía sufrir una gran cantidad de dolor, sus rodillas intentaban doblarse hacia su estómago.

Intentando protegerse.

Siento como si la gravedad me aplastara, mis entrañas se me cayeron al piso.

¿ _Yo_ causé esto?

Ese pensamiento es horroroso. Todos los recuerdos que tengo de mi emparejamiento son exquisitos, llenos de placer, rubores rosas danzando sobre sus mejillas mientras su boca suelta pequeños gemidos.

¿Me equivoqué?

¿Fui brusco? ¿Demasiado intenso?

¿La _lastimé_?

Intento asomarme entre sus muslos de donde parece estar saliendo rápidamente la sangre, intentando mirar la herida que seguramente le causé.

Pero Bella vuelve a gritar de dolor y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en encontrar al Sanador.

De repente, mi cuerpo es demasiado grande e imponente, mis miembros parecidos a los de un orangután al compararlos con los de mi pequeña pareja; me tropiezo torpemente hacia el intercomunicador. Unos largos dedos pálidos – los míos, que ahora parecen demasiado largos, demasiado anchos – presionan bruscamente los pequeños botones.

—¡Sanador!

Mi pareja gime con dolor desde nuestra cama, el sonido alto se desvanece en un lloriqueo.

—¡Sanador!

No hay respuesta y rujo con frustración.

Soy el Príncipe.

Él debe responder inmediatamente.

Mis manos vuelven a azotar contra el intercomunicador, esta vez golpeando el botón que haría sonar mi voz por todo el palacio.

—¡Sanador!

No encuentro en mí el pensamiento de que quizá mi pareja quiera que esto sea privado.

O que los sirvientes seguramente chismearían de esto en la mañana cuando se diera a conocer la situación.

Pero ella está en problemas.

Nada de eso importa ahora.

No estoy seguro de que deba importar.

Corro hacia mi pareja, mis manos gigantes tiemblan mientras le aparto su corto cabello de su sudorosa frente.

Está tan pálida; el contraste entre nuestra piel es más dramático, aunque yo soy de una tonalidad mucho más clara que muchos Leumian.

Su tono de piel me trae recuerdos de sus primeros días.

Qué tonto había sido.

Había desperdiciado tiempo.

¿Y si la perdía ahora?

Mi pecho se contrae ante ese pensamiento.

Me inclino y presiono mis labios contra sus mejillas, inhalando su esencia repentinamente fuerte antes de apartarme y salir corriendo por la puerta.

El Sanador no es la única persona que puede ayudar a mi pareja.

Mi madre conoce remedios medicinales.

Siempre fue ella quien me curaba cuando era niño.

No tengo dudas de que ella ayudaría a mi pareja.

Mis pies desnudos golpean el piso debajo de mí, un sonido agudo en el oscuro pasillo mientras me acerco a las habitaciones donde descansan mis padres.

Estrello la palma contra la puerta.

Y luego escucho las altas voces que vienen de adentro de la habitación.

La voz aguda de mi madre, más alta de lo que la he escuchado nunca.

—Dejarás en paz a esa pobre niña, Carlisle.

—¡Ella será la ruina de Leumin! Los pergaminos…

—¡Sabes igual que yo que esos pergaminos no han sido traducidos!

—Y cuando lo sean, todos sabremos la verdad.

—Yo sólo sé que tú no eres el varón que se emparejó conmigo.

Las palabras de madre son frías, pero ella sigue.

Sé que debería apurarme, pero necesito escuchar lo que está siendo dicho.

Necesito saber que alguien más también adora a mi pareja.

—Sé que el varón que se emparejó conmigo no lastimaría a una niña inocente, sin importar de dónde venga. No conozco al varón en el que te has convertido. No quiero conocerlo. Dejarás en paz a la _pareja de tu hijo_ , Carlisle. Ella no ha hecho nada…

—Su familia lo ha hecho.

—¡Su familia, no ella!

—Su padre la envió aquí…

—Su _padre_ , si es que puedes decirle así, vendió la vida de su hija por un tratado —escupe madre.

Mi pecho duele por mi pareja.

Ella no ha conocido mucha amabilidad en su vida.

—Su padre tiene un plan —argumenta padre—. Él es alguien siniestro, igual que su engendro…

—¿Engendro?

La sorpresa en la voz de madre es abundante.

A padre no le importa.

—Ella es un engendro. Malévolo.

Gruño en voz baja.

Madre sisea.

—El único mal en este palacio eres tú, Carlisle. Y no toleraré nada de esto. —Su tono es decisivo.

No puedo esperar más.

Debo anunciar mi presencia.

Mi palma golpea con más fuerza la puerta y llamo a madre.

Ella me ayudaría.

Padre responde la puerta, su cara se ve cansada y con líneas de estrés marcadas.

Paso junto a él.

Él no importa.

—Madre, necesito tu ayuda.

La cara de madre sigue tensa por el enojo, sus endurecidos ojos se suavizan cuando hablo.

—¿Qué pasa, querido?

Trago.

No quiero que padre escuche, pero debo decirlo, de otra forma madre podría vacilar más.

No puedo permitirme perder más tiempo.

—Es Bella —comienzo, sólo para ser interrumpido por padre.

Su voz suena petulante.

Como mi madre, no sé quién es ese varón.

El padre que me crio era firme, pero amable y gentil.

Razonable.

De confianza.

No era nada parecido al varón parado frente a mí, con un gruñido tirando de su boca, sus ojos parecen burlarse de mí.

Le gruño.

Madre toca mi brazo.

—Iré contigo —dice gentilmente, fulminando con la mirada a mi padre, que tiene la decencia de bajar la vista avergonzado.

Debería sentirse avergonzado.

Es una vergüenza.

Asiento y apuro a madre a salir de la habitación.

Le comento todos los detalles de la condición de mi pareja a lo largo del camino.

La sangre.

El dolor.

La piel pálida.

El Sanador ausente; lo cual quizá tenga algo que ver con Padre, ahora que lo pienso.

Ningún Leumian en este planeta desobedecería las órdenes del Rey.

Pero eso no hace que su ausencia esté bien.

Hago una nota mental de encontrar un reemplazo que nos sea leal a mi pareja y a mí.

Por mi edad, padre se verá obligado a entregarme el reino en un año.

Pronto, él ya no tendrá poder.

Y aunque no necesariamente quiero reinar, lo haría.

Sería otra manera de proteger a mi Bella.

Madre no sabe qué deducir de los síntomas de mi pareja.

Mis labios se convierten en una mueca alrededor de mis colmillos a medio extender.

El estatus híbrido de mi pareja hace que eso sea más complicado.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre rápidamente y estoy al lado de mi pareja en un segundo, mis ojos se mueven entre las manchas de un profundo color rojo y sus ojos parpadeantes.

—Oh, querido.

Alzo la vista hacia madre, que tiene la mano apoyada en su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa?

No puedo esconder el pánico de mi voz.

Debe haber algo terrible en esta situación.

Mucho más serio de lo que pensé.

Justo cuando comienzo a caer en un estado de ansiedad incontrolable, madre habla.

—No podías haberlo sabido —murmura, sonriéndome ligeramente.

Le frunzo el ceño.

Sé muchas cosas.

Hay muy pocas cosas que no sé.

—¿No pude haber sabido? ¿Qué?

Madre avanza, tirando de las sábanas sobre el cuerpo de mi pareja y arropándolas alrededor de su pequeña figura.

—Nunca has estado cerca de una hembra en celo, Edward.

Mi mente se queda en blanco por un momento.

Y luego salta en acción.

Madre tiene razón; nunca he estado cerca de una hembra en celo.

Estaba prohibido para hembras y varones que no estaban emparejados, estar cerca el uno del otro durante el celo de la hembra.

Era mejor de esa manera.

Más seguro para la hembra.

Desafortunadamente, había habido horribles ocurrencias al comienzo del reinado de mi abuelo; ocasiones en las que hembras que no estaban emparejadas fueron heridas por varones bruscos durante su celo.

Ahora, las hembras que no tenían pareja eran reacomodadas durante su celo por medidas de seguridad.

—¿Esto es normal? —exclamo, mirando a mi pareja con ojos bien abiertos.

No parecía normal.

Pero yo no podría saberlo.

Madre me palmea la mejilla.

—Tan normal como puede ser. Imagino que la transición debe ser más dolorosa para un híbrido.

¿Dolorosa?

—¿Ella siente dolor?

Madre asiente lentamente.

—Hijo mío, este es su primer celo. Su cuerpo se está preparando para llevar un niño, está desechando los excesos para hacerle espacio al feto. Las enzimas en tu sangre deberían facilitárselo, pero no puedo garantizarlo.

Preparándose para llevar un niño.

Nuestro niño.

Una pequeña hembrita, tal vez, con mis ojos y el cabello oscuro de mi pareja.

O un pequeño Príncipe con mi piel y mi cabello, y los ojos de mi pareja.

Inhalo de golpe por las imágenes que se presentan en mi mente.

Al inhalar, detecto el fuerte cambio en la esencia de Bella.

Cuando había dejado la habitación en busca de madre, había sido mucho más sutil.

Ayer apenas era detectable.

Pero ahora es abrumador.

Lucho contra la urgencia de reclamar a mi durmiente pareja en ese momento.

No sería apropiado; porque está durmiendo y madre sigue mirándome con preocupación.

No he respondido a su explicación.

Así que asiento, distraído por el aroma que gira en la habitación.

—¿Estará bien?

Madre sonríe.

—Por supuesto.

Aunque veo la rigidez tras su sonrisa.

Y pienso de nuevo en mi infancia, en las estrictas reglas con que fui criado; lecciones de gobierno, cultura, guerra, idiomas e historia.

Lecciones con armas.

Y de caza.

Y las lecciones secretas que me dio madre; la música que me enseñó a tocar en varios instrumentos.

Las canciones que me enseñó y que yo le enseñaría a mi pareja.

Pero durante todo eso, nunca había visto esa sonrisa tensa.

Sé que es la culpa de padre.

—Padre no estará bien —declaro en voz baja.

Suprimo la necesidad de inhalar profundamente.

Madre necesita mi atención ahora.

—Está batallando —admite madre.

Siseo en voz baja.

 _Batallando_ es una manera de decirlo.

—Se acostumbrará —me asegura madre con cierto brillo en sus ojos—. Sé que tu pareja no está en peligro. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Sólo es un peón inocente en juegos políticos. El Rey _se dará_ cuenta de esto.

Mi madre sale de la habitación entonces.

Me deja solo con mi inocente y seductora pareja.

Los pensamientos que llenan mi mente no son tan inocentes.

Y esa esencia que amenaza con deshacerme.

La excitación entra en mi sangre, mis colmillos rozan la piel de mis labios; y me doy la vuelta, apurándome hacia el baño para preparar la tina.

Quiero que mi pareja se relaje.

Porque, si me salgo con la mía, ella no se relajará por un buen rato.

Echo varias sales curativas de diferente tipo en el agua humeante.

No tienen esencia, lo cual está perfectamente bien para mí.

No quiero que ninguna otra esencia me distraiga de la de Bella.

Dulce.

Y picante.

Incluso olía suave.

Deliciosa.

Cuando el agua parece estar en la temperatura adecuada, salgo del baño y me acerco a mi pareja, que sigue durmiendo.

Pero su sueño parece ligero.

Estoy seguro de que no le molestara que la mueva.

Así que la cargo, con cuidado de mantener mis manos en partes no excitantes de ella.

No podía dejarla tentarme hasta que estuviera relajada.

Este es nuestro primer celo.

Puede que mi pareja esté embarazada con mi bebé para la siguiente semana.

Estoy encantado con esa idea.

Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, entro con ella al baño.

Beso su mejilla con la boca abierta, la deposito gentilmente en el agua.

Bella se despierta ligeramente, sus pestañas oscuras aletean sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Es exquisita.

Y mía.

La deseo.

Ya.

Pero debe estar relajada.

Poso mis labios sobre los suyos de manera gentil, probando sus dulces labios hasta que se despierta, ligeramente confundida por su locación.

—¿Edward?

Le sonrío, arrodillándome junto a su baño.

—Estaba sangrando —dice de manera monótona, bajando la vista al agua cristalina.

—Así es —asiento, permitiendo que mis dedos bajen por su elegante cuello. Mis colmillos comienzan a hundirse en la carne tierna—. Pero es normal.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandan.

—Oh.

—Estás en celo —le digo, la alegría se filtra por mi voz.

Miro, fascinado, como la sangre de mi pareja se alza debajo de su piel.

Su rosa es tan bonito.

—Oh.

La beso de nuevo, inhalando su esencia una vez más, antes de girarme y salir del baño.

Quito las sábanas de la cama y las aviento a la orilla redondeada de nuestra habitación.

Las remplazo con las pieles de caza más suaves que poseo.

Las pieles que corte y curé yo mismo con la esperanza de que algún día serían las pieles en las que reposaría mi pareja durante nuestro emparejamiento.

Era tradición.

Estas serían las pieles que usaríamos durante cada celo.

Paso mi mano sobre la suavidad, imaginando la piel blanca de mi pareja contra las pieles doradas.

Siento mis colmillos bajar, picando mis labios.

Escucho el cambio del agua cuando mi pareja se mueve en su baño.

Inhalo su esencia, que se hace más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa.

Y me muevo para ponerle el seguro a la puerta de mi habitación.

Mi bestia interior se está liberando.

Me estoy volviendo más primitivo.

Me pierdo en su esencia.

No puedo arrepentirme.

La deseo.

La necesito.

Es mía.

Estoy en el baño a tiempo para su siguiente respiración.

Ella no está asustada, pero alza la vista hacia mí con grandes ojos.

Imagino que mis ojos se ven oscuros y mis colmillos largos.

Estiro las manos hacia ella.

La seco rápidamente para que no se enfríe.

La beso, mi lengua recorre a fondo su boca.

Saboreándola.

Dándole un adelanto de lo que planeo hacerle pronto.

Muy pronto.

Jadea en mi boca cuando la jalo con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se posan en la parte baja de sus caderas.

Rozando sobre su trasero.

Empujando su vientre plano contra mi excitación.

La llevo a la habitación.

Hacia la cama.

Mis labios están en su mandíbula, su cuello y sus pechos pequeños y redondos.

Chupando.

Lamiendo.

Mordiéndola con mis colmillos.

Arrancándole pequeños jadeos y gemidos.

Mis dedos pasan sobre su suave piel.

Y su resbaloso centro.

Ya no está sangrando.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de meter mis dedos en su calor, la bestia hace una pausa.

¿Y si ella no quiere quedar embarazada?

Eso pasaría a menos de que yo lo previniera.

—¿Niños? —suelto, moviendo mi mano para posarla sobre su estómago.

Estoy consciente de que mi pregunta no tiene sentido.

Sólo estoy pensando en los dos niños que imaginé hoy.

¿Podría aceptar que mi pareja no quisiera tener hijos?

Sí. Me sentiría increíblemente triste, pero lidiaría con ello.

Mi pareja está primero.

Siempre.

Si ella no quiere niños, no los tendríamos.

Bella me mira con una expresión de tranquilidad.

Ni siquiera puedo adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Quiero niños —murmura, estirando la mano para tocar mi cara.

Alivio.

Lujuria.

Me agacho para besarla, probando su boca de nuevo mientras la animo gentilmente a rodar sobre su estómago.

La bestia sonríe ante su trasero desnudo, mis manos vagan sobre la suave superficie.

Beso su cuello de manera posesiva, marcándola con la punta de mis colmillos.

Me froto sobre la parte baja de su espalda, mis manos se meten debajo de su cuerpo para agarrar sus pechos.

Entonces, mis manos se mueven de nuevo mientras mis labios chupan una húmeda línea que baja por su espina dorsal.

Mis dedos acarician su centro, extendiendo la humedad.

Nunca antes la había sentido tan excitada.

El celo me está ayudando, no es que lo necesite.

Pero ella quedaría embarazada.

Podía sentirlo en mis huesos.

Levanto sus caderas hasta que queda de rodillas y apoyada sobre sus manos.

Separo sus piernas y acomodo mi posición detrás de ella.

Empujo hacia adentro.

Apretada.

Mojada.

Hogar.

Mía.

Contengo el aliento mientras ella se ajusta al ángulo.

Llego tan profundo.

Nos estremecemos juntos ante la sensación.

Y luego la bestia – esa parte de mí que quiere dominar a mi pareja, impregnarla, reclamarla – me anima a moverme.

Así que lo hago.

Embisto en lo profundo de ella, mis caderas se aplastan contra su trasero.

Salgo lentamente.

Embisto rápidamente.

Más rápido.

Más duro.

Ella gime.

—Edward… ¡oh!

Sus dedos se entierran en la piel debajo de nosotros.

Su espalda se arquea.

Mi pareja se corre una vez, luego una segunda ocasión después de esa.

Yo sigo embistiendo, empujándola hacia abajo para que su pecho se empuje contra las cálidas pieles.

—Mía —gruño.

El ángulo es más apretado.

Jadeo, rotando las caderas luego de cada embestida.

Mordiendo su cuello.

Siento que me tenso cuando mi pareja se aprieta a mi alrededor.

Una tercera vez y ya no puedo contenerme.

Embisto violentamente, incontrolable, mientras me corro hasta terminar con mi pareja debajo de mí.

Mis colmillos se entierran en su cuello y tomo un profundo trago de su dulce sangre.

Éxtasis.

Siento mi semilla liberarse en su vientre, mis caderas se aprietan contra su trasero mientras gruño su nombre.

Mis picos salen dentro de ella, anclándose a la delicada y apretada carne que me rodea.

Manteniendo mi cuerpo conectado al suyo, paso mis palmas sobre su espalda, calmando su cansado cuerpo.

Todavía no puedo salirme de ella.

Mis picos la dañarían.

Pero estoy contento escuchando su respiración que se va tranquilizando.

Para cuando mis picos se retraen y me salgo lentamente de mi pareja, ella ya está relajada con una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

Beso sus labios gentilmente.

Acaricio la suave piel de su vientre bajo.

Su esencia cambiará pronto otra vez y el frenesí que sentí al reclamarla se tranquilizaría.

Pero ella estaría redonda con mi hijo.

La tomo tres veces más de la misma manera y para media mañana del día siguiente, ella ya está exhausta, satisfecha y dormida.

Nos acostamos el uno junto al otro luego de que le doy su alimento de medio día.

—¿Quieres niños? —pregunta Bella, sus dedos suben y bajan por mi pecho, su cabeza reposa sobre mi hombro.

Toco su corto cabello y dejo que mi mano acaricie la suave piel de su espalda hacia su firme estómago.

—Quiero muchos niños —sonrío, enseñándole mis colmillos a medio crecer.

—¿Cómo sabremos que estoy embarazada?

Miro el techo.

La única hembra embarazada que he visto fue mi madre cuando Rosalie estaba creciendo dentro de su cuerpo.

El embarazo Leumian es similar al de los humanos.

Las hembras Leumian sólo cargan al niño por tres meses; 11 ciclos lunares.

Aun así, conozco ciertas cosas sobre el proceso.

—Primero, habrá un cambio en tu esencia.

—Eso pasa mucho —comenta con una sonrisa.

Asiento.

Sí sucedía mucho.

—Podremos ver un bultito, pequeño pero notable, en unos días —le digo con emoción.

—Eso es muy rápido.

Beso su mejilla sonrojada.

—También necesitarás mi sangre de manera más frecuenta.

—¿Por qué?

—El bebé requiere ciertas enzimas que sólo están presentes en varones Leumian. Si fueras una hembra Leumian por completo, de todas formas, necesitarías tomar mi sangre.

Bella asiente, bostezando en mi piel bronceada por el sol.

La he cansado.

Ese pensamiento me hace sonreír perversamente.

Estaría más que feliz de seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa luego del parto? ¡Espera! —Mi pareja se sienta y se gira hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Los Leumian tienen partos?

Me rio por la sorpresa en su voz.

¿Qué pensaba que eran los Leumian?

—También soy mamífero —le digo—. Luego del parto, el niño será muy frágil. Nos iremos por unos meses hasta que ya no esté en peligro.

—Peligro.

Asiento.

—Nuestro niño será de la realeza. Será un blanco para muchos que deseen lastimar a la familia. Y los bebés Leumian se enferman fácilmente, igual que los bebés humanos, creo.

Muchos niños Leumian habían muerto por enfermedades.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de ser uno de ellos.

Un virus la había contagiado luego de nacer, pero sobrevivió.

Y nuestro hijo también sobreviviría.

Acaricio el estómago de mi pareja cuando ella se acomoda de nuevo sobre mí.

Presiono mi palma contra su piel.

¿Podría estar creciendo ya nuestro bebé?

No tengo forma de saber si ya está embarazada.

Es demasiado pronto.

Pero lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas.

Y creo que también mi pareja.

Dos días después, la esencia del celo de mi pareja se está desvaneciendo de su piel y del aire de mi habitación.

Y es remplazada con otra.

Más dulce.

Más parecida a mí.

Me desperté antes que Bella, sus ronquidos me despertaron, aunque es entretenido escucharlos.

Inmediatamente mi nariz se presionó sobre su vientre bajo.

Y suelto un gruñido triunfal.

No hay manera de confundir la nueva esencia.

O el apenas detectable bulto adornando su estómago antes plano.

—Hola, bebé —murmuro sobre su estómago, besando toda la piel que puedo encontrar.

Mi cuerpo prácticamente vibraba con felicidad.

Nuestro bebé.

Mi pareja me estaba dando a nuestro hijo.

Un golpe de protección feroz se apodera de mí cuando escucho el ligero gruñido del estómago de mi pareja.

Sin vacilar, presiono el intercomunicador y ordeno que traigan comida a nuestro cuarto.

Y entonces, despierto a mi pareja con un orgasmo, mi lengua está enterrada en sus pliegues cuando sus ojos se abren y su espalda se arquea.

Y entonces le digo la feliz noticia.

Mi pareja llora.

Insiste que son lágrimas de felicidad.

—Nunca pensé que sería madre —confiesa, cálida en nuestras pieles y en mis brazos, su estómago y su cuerpo están satisfechos.

—Lo eres ahora —susurro, acariciando sus labios con los míos.

—Gracias.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _El tiempo se detiene_ / _Sé que ella es una belleza_ / _Seré valiente_ / _No dejaré que nada se lleve_ / _Lo que está parado frente a mí_ / _Cada respiración_ / _Cada hora nos ha llevado a esto_

* * *

¡Capítulo extra! Me insistieron mucho en el grupo por una actu extra, así que me esforcé por terminarla y aquí está ;)

Como ya vimos, el sangrado de Bella fue algo normal, parte del celo, y ahora viene en camino un bebito alíen que hará muy felices a sus papás.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo extra, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

No olviden dejar sus reviews, que son mi paga y me encanta leer sus opiniones y teorías, todo lo que piensan. En serio que un simple comentario puede motivarnos mucho para seguir.

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

" _If you could envision_ _  
_ _The meaning of a tragedy_ _  
_ _Ooh, you might be_ _  
_ _Surprised to hear it's you and me."_

 _~Christina Perri_

Unas grandes manos cubren el pequeño bulto en mi estómago, dedos que acarician la suave y pálida piel. Edward me ha jalado contra su pecho, confortándome a su manera.

Por supuesto, había aprendido sobre las náuseas matutinas; los mareos que acompañan el embarazo de las mujeres.

Pero, en la Tierra, donde los embarazos duran más, los mareos son leves comparado con lo que estaba experimentado ahora. Respiro y mi estómago se revuelve. Tengo sed, pero la idea del agua – o cualquier cosa en mi boca – me marea.

Edward no sabe qué hacer. Sus manos, aunque son suaves y frías, hacen que mi cuerpo se sienta increíblemente caliente e incómodo, a menos de que estén en mi estómago.

Basándome en la expresión de disculpa de su cara, Edward está perdido en lo referente a qué debería hacer. Está claro que quiere deshacer los efectos de este rápido embarazo sin deshacer el embarazo por completo.

Increíblemente dulce.

Pero no renunciaría al ardor en mi estómago por nada. Disfruto de la urgencia de purgar cualquier nutriente que intente ser absorbido por mi cuerpo.

Creamos una vida.

Han pasado dos días desde que lo descubrimos, seis desde mi celo y de las sorprendentes punzadas de los picos enterrándose en el canal de mi sexo.

Tres días desde que Edward me informó de la conversación que escuchó entre sus padres.

Un día desde que la Reina – con ojos amables y disposición – había venido a advertirme del rápido embarazo y los aspectos tensos e incómodos que podrían no haber sido tan aparentes en la Tierra. Creí que sería capaz de anticipar cualquier efecto secundario que pudiera sentir.

Estaba equivocada.

Siento un aleteo en la parte baja de mi estómago mientras la piel de Edward recorre el bultito ligeramente crecido. No extraño mi vientre plano.

Junto con el aleteo, los mareos pasan por mi estómago y me remuevo, rodando para enterrar la cara en el lugar que hay entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward, donde su esencia es más fuerte.

—¿Dónde están las hierbas que trajo tu madre?

La Reina se había tomado el tiempo para elegir ella misma y mezclar un conjunto de hierbas que debían ser hervidas para hacer un té; un remedio casero que las mujeres Leumian habían estado usando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Edward me mueve cuidadosamente para recostarme de lado, acomodando las suaves pieles alrededor de mi débil cuerpo, antes de levantarse y preparar rápidamente el té. El aroma de las hierbas es fuerte; casi demasiado fuerte.

Pero mientras sigo inhalando, encuentro confort en las pungentes esencias. Son tranquilizadoras y mi cuerpo reacciona de buena manera, como si supiera exactamente de dónde vienen las hierbas. Una reacción arraigada a la tradición Leumian que todavía existe.

Afortunadamente, el té sabe muchísimo mejor de lo que huele y calma fácilmente mi furioso estómago.

Parece que nuestro bebé disfruta del té, porque el aleteo de mi estómago se detiene por completo. Cuando Edward ya no puede sentir las pequeñas vibraciones, frunce el ceño.

Me había sorprendido saber que él podría sentir al bebé moviéndose, ya que era demasiado pronto y el bebé era pequeñísimo. Pero la Reina me había explicado el embarazo Leumian a detalle.

Ya no habría más sorpresas.

Justo ahora, el bebé se desarrollaba rápidamente y lo que tardaría siete meses en la Tierra, estaba ocurriendo en un mes en Leumin. Los últimos dos meses del embarazo serían para asegurar que el bebé fuera suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir solo. Eso significaba que mi primer mes mostraría el progreso de mi estómago, desde plano hasta casi terminar de crecer.

Tan diferente.

Me pregunto si el embarazo de mi madre fue similar.

Y luego un pensamiento parpadea en mi mente, ruidoso y tan lleno de verdad que siento un nudo en la garganta.

 _Mi padre lo sabía_.

Sabía que mi madre era Leumian, sabía que yo era híbrida y estoy segura de que sabía lo que pasaría cuando me envió aquí.

Me siento enferma al darme cuenta de lo profundo de las manipulaciones de mi padre.

Un político.

Nunca un padre.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mis ojos conectan con los de Edward, y susurro mis horribles sospechas.

—¿Y si el Rey tiene razón?

Una náusea tan diferente a la que asocio con mi rápido embarazo pasa sobre mi piel, un hormigueo sordo de electricidad en mi cerebro señala la severidad de mi ansiedad.

Edward pasa una tranquilizadora mano sobre mi corto cabello.

—No cambia nada. Estamos emparejados. Tú y nuestro hijo estarán a salvo.

—Pero, ¿y si estoy jugando un rol en un plan…?

—Entonces lidiaremos con eso si se llega el momento.

Edward suena tan fuerte y seguro.

Como el Príncipe que es.

Cambia el tema abruptamente, deslizándose fuera de la cama y sacando una elegante caja de debajo de una piel particularmente esponjosa.

—Esto es para ti —sonríe, besando mi mandíbula con la boca abierta.

Tomo la caja plana, sorprendida por el peso.

—¿Qué es?

—Una tradición.

Lo miro, siento que mis cejas se alzan.

—En Leumin, es una tradición que la pareja de una hembra embarazada le regale a la madre de su hijo una piedra especial. Muchas veces, la primera piedra es forjada en una pieza de joyería. Ábrelo —me mueve la mano, incapaz de evitar que la enorme sonrisa que enseña sus dientes se apodere de su cara.

Obligo a mis ojos a apararse de su cara y miro la caja que está sobre mis manos.

La abro.

Jadeo.

La cadena es corta y delicada, en tonos plateados, pero oscuros, como estaño viejo. Puedo sentir el pesado porcentaje de metal en la cadena; y el porcentaje más pesado en la piedra misma.

Decir que es una piedra es casi un insulto. Es una gema, plateada en el centro y cuando giro la caja parece tener ramas que abarcan todo el espectro de colores; cada ángulo revela un nuevo color, más fascinante que el anterior.

—Lo llamamos lormaline —me dice, levantando la cadena de la caja y pasándola sobre mi cabeza. La piedra reposa cómodamente en el centro de mi pecho, un peso cálido que parece emocionar al pequeñito en mi vientre.

El bebé se mueve, como si intentara estar más cerca de la piedra lormaline. Le cuento eso a Edward y asiente.

—La piedra es tranquilizadora para el bebé —confirma, su mano baja para cubrir de nuevo mi estómago desnudo.

No me había molestado en vestirme hoy, ya que Edward había estado muy insistente en ver el crecimiento de nuestro hijo.

No me molesta; y no pude discutir contra su suplicante cara. Este es su, nuestro, primer hijo. Está emocionado por ser padre, emocionado por ver mi cuerpo cambiar como resultado directo de apoyar la vida que ambos habíamos creado.

Nunca podría negárselo.

Mis dedos se posan ligeramente sobre la gema, unas tranquilizantes chispas tocan mis dedos con cada caricia. Me siento atada a esta piedra, hay una cierta familiaridad, aunque que yo sepa, nunca he estado cerca de la lormaline.

Mi mente analiza de nuevo el contenido metálico, mis cejas se fruncen por la densidad pura.

—¿Para qué otra cosa se usa la lormaline?

Los dedos de Edward siguen con su inconsciente juego en mi estómago.

—La lormaline es muy importante en Leumin —comienza con voz seria—. Creo que los humanos excavan carbón, ¿sí? Los Leumian extraen lormaline, excavan en lo profundo de las cuevas y huecos naturales del planeta para sacarlo. Lormaline cruda cae en forma de gruesas hojas y, cuando se trabaja bien, puede ser usado como una fuente de energía. En realidad, toda la energía del palacio proviene de un bloque de lormaline. La pierda, estoy seguro de que puedes notarlo, tiene grandes cantidades de energía. Algo en esa energía tranquiliza a las hembras embarazadas y a los bebés.

Asiento, reflexionando todos los datos dichos de manera suave.

—No sabía que en Leumin existía ese tipo de recursos.

Edward pausa su mano y me mira.

—Protegemos esa información.

Por supuesto.

La falta de información sobre Leumin de repente tiene sentido y, con un hueco formándose en mi estómago, me pregunto si alguna vez fue revelado ese secreto.

¿Mi madre confió lo suficiente en mi padre para revelarle el secreto más crítico de su planeta?

Espero que no.

—Los Leumian también pueden controlar la lormaline —dice Edward.

Y entonces, mientras absorbo el significado de sus palabras, la gema que está alrededor de mi cuello flota sobre mi cabeza, la mano de Edward está alzada y dirige la piedra mientras se mueve sin problema alguno por la habitación.

Por supuesto, el bebé se queja, aleteando en mi estómago mientras la lormaline se va alejando y, al notar el repentino malestar en mi cara, Edward me regresa rápidamente el collar.

Luego de que la cálida gema reposa sobre mi pecho, susurro con asombro.

—Eso fue maravilloso.

Edward mueve los labios, muy parecido a cómo lo haría un hombre humano con sus cejas. La expresión parece tener más significado con los Leumian lampiños.

—Tú haces exactamente lo mismo, Bella.

Mi cara se calienta ligeramente. Lo hago, hasta cierto punto. Tal vez mi afinidad con el metal – y, al parecer, lormaline con su alto contenido metálico – viene de la parte Leumian de mis antepasados.

Ese pensamiento es ligeramente reconfortante, como un misterio finalmente resuelto. Mi segundo talento siempre ha estado como una pregunta colgando sobre mi cabeza. Es casi como si me hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros, una preocupación menos sobre el bienestar de mi mente.

Eventualmente Edward sale de nuestra habitación a regañadientes – nuestros aposentos, como les dice él – para buscarnos comida. No confía en ninguna de las criadas y, al parecer, es otra tradición tacita Leumian que el varón le proporcione comida especial a su pareja. Los Leumian creen que la comida que se consume durante el embarazo afecta la fuerza y las capacidades mentales del bebé. No encuentro rara esa teoría, viendo que las mujeres humanas creían lo mismo.

Con la Lormaline alrededor de mi cuello, calentando mi piel lo suficiente para alejar el frío que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo desde que me embaracé, ya no me siento tan cansada como me sentía antes de que Edward me diera la gema.

Me pregunto si los Leumian sabrán los muchos talentos que parece tener la piedra.

Ya que no estoy cansada, mi mente comienza a vagar más libremente, y muy pronto la necesidad de pararme se hace insoportable. Siempre he sido una persona que se mueve, que es activa con mis miembros. Podría achacarle este atributo a mi herencia Leumian.

Me paro con cuidado y me pongo una suave bata de seda, la orilla de color azul clarito cae unos quince centímetros alrededor de mis pies, arrastrándose por el piso con cada paso que doy. Las mangas son anchas y en forma de campana. Puede que sea la única pieza de ropa para hembra Leumian que permite que los hombros estén cubiertos. Edward dijo que era porque la usaban principalmente las hembras embarazadas.

Mi cerebro sigue reaccionando ligeramente a la lormaline en mi piel, la gema enciende la necesidad de usar mi segundo talento.

No podía resistirme.

Automáticamente comienzo a calentar con los ligeros objetos de metal que están por la habitación. El control me llega rápidamente, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usé la telequinesis.

El pesado contenido metálico de la lormaline me estaba tentando.

Un reto.

Concentrar mi atención en la gema fue fácil.

Mover la gema, aunque sea un cuarto de pulgada lejos de mi pecho, no lo fue.

Nunca me había topado con un contenido metálico tan alto en un objeto tan pequeño. La lormaline hacía que el acero se sintiera fácil, aunque el acero era con lo que más batallaba en la Tierra.

Frunzo el ceño, pensando la facilidad que tenía Edward con la lormaline.

Probablemente es mi sangre mitad humana la que me está estorbando.

Aun así, me presiono por más. Me presiono hasta que mi cabeza palpita y un aleteo casi nervioso en mi estómago me incita a detenerme. El bebé sabía que me estaba presionando demasiado.

También Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exige Edward, entrando apurado en la habitación, su mandíbula está apretada fuertemente, su extraño cabello se alza en ángulos torpes sobre su cabeza.

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Incluso sus colmillos están pinchando su labio inferior.

—¿Estás intentando lastimarte?

De inmediato me siento culpable. No había pensado y así no era yo. Siempre analizaba todo antes de tomar una decisión, pero en esta ocasión no lo había hecho.

Había sido egoísta.

—Lo siento —susurro, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

La cara de Edward se suaviza y me jala con fuerza contra su pecho, una de sus manos baja para acariciar mi estómago que está atrapado entre nosotros.

—Lo sé. Pero nunca más debes volver a hacer eso —ordena, y luego pausa—. Esto no es justo. Nunca más debes volver a hacer eso _sola_ —se corrige, pasando una de sus grandes manos por la curva de mi espalda—. No me gustaría que alguno de ustedes se lastimara.

—No estaba pensando. Es que lo extrañaba…

—Es comprensible. Es una gran parte de tu vida. Pero también es peligroso, _ta'jema_.

Siento que mis cejas se fruncen por la extraña palabra. Intento emular el sonido, pero descubro que no puedo rodar la pausa entre las sílabas como Edward.

Edward suelta una carcajada y repite la palabra.

—¿Qué significa?

—Es Leumian antiguo —me dice, moviéndonos hacia la cama donde había depositado una charola de comida—. Significa deseo o amor. _Ta'jema_.

Sonrío.

—Es muy hermoso.

Edward toca mi nariz con un dedo.

—Tú eres muy hermosa. Y también nuestro bebé hambriento.

Le quita la tapa a la charola de comida y siento que mis ojos se agrandan ante el extenso arreglo de aromas, texturas y colores.

—El chef me recomendó que trajera variedad, ya que las hembras embarazadas muchas veces tienen antojos.

Asiento ausentemente, dándole la razón en silencio porque, por alguna razón, el pedazo de fruta morado que parece estar cubierto en un caparazón de plumas se ve delicioso. Lo agarro y, como si lo hubiera estado comiendo siempre, le quito metódicamente las plumas.

No era fruta, me explicó Edward después de haberme comido cuatro de esos. Al parecer, era una especie de vegetal con semillas. Lo igualé a un tomate raro, aunque era más amargo que dulce.

Luego de comer, un repentino golpe de cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo y caí en un profundo sueño, el cuerpo de Edward estaba envuelto casi por completo alrededor del mío, como si me protegiera del aire y la luz.

Sueño con una niña de vibrantes ojos color turquesa, piel clara y el cabello rubio cobrizo de su padre. Es hermosa y casi siento, al despertar, que el bebé que crece en mi interior me ha dado un adelanto del futuro.

Edward está extremadamente reticente a dejarme salir de nuestros aposentos, pero insisto en ello ya que extraño a Rosalie y Alice. Ambas trataron de visitarme hace dos días, pero Edward se los impidió, gruñéndoles algo ferozmente y no les permitió entrar a la habitación.

No pude molestarme con él.

Era la forma de los Leumian.

Al entrar en la sala de tronos, donde la comida ya ha sido depositada en la ancha mesa, la Reina y su hija me sonríen enormemente. El vestido que uso esconde completamente mi estómago entre la tela, pero la Reina ya sabe del embarazo. Asumo que compartió las noticias con Rosalie.

Sin embargo, no se lo informó a su esposo.

Siento sus ojos calientes en la cadena que rodea mi cuello antes de escuchar su rugido de ira.

Luego el tosco sonido de sillas y platos que son tirados.

Después, los fuertes brazos de Edward me jalan detrás de su cuerpo y me presionan contra su espalda, su cuerpo está tenso y gruñidos feroces escapan de su vibrante pecho.

—¡Ella lleva un demonio! —grita el Rey. Puedo escuchar el sonido de sus forcejeos y asumo que Emmett o Jasper lo están deteniendo, aunque no tuve tiempo de registrar sus presencias en la sala. Pero deben ser ellos; porque son los únicos Leumian lo suficientemente valientes y fuertes para luchar contra el Rey mientras Edward me protege. Los sirvientes estarían muy asustados.

Siento que mi cuerpo tiembla con miedo desenfrenado en respuesta a sus palabras, cruzo los brazos sobre mi estómago y mi espalda se agacha, mi cabeza está presionada contra la espalda de Edward.

Protegiendo a mi hijo.

Siento una chispa de electricidad fluir sobre mi piel y lucho contra el movimiento en mi cerebro que me anima a mover metales. Ahora no es el momento ideal para revelarle eso al Rey.

—¡Carlisle! —chilla la Reina, horrorizada. Escucho un golpe seco y casi puedo ver su mano golpeándole la cara porque toda la sala se queda callada en un silencio de asombro. Y luego escucho el rápido sonido de nuevo y la voz furiosa de la Reina—. Ese es nuestro nieto. Un principito. Una princesita. _No volverás_ a decir eso jamás.

—¡Diré lo que quiera decir!

—Bella tiene más derecho a tu trono que tú —declara la Reina. Su voz es fría.

El Rey sisea.

Y considero sus palabras. No se me había ocurrido que, técnicamente, tengo más derecho a presidir sobre Leumin que la familia de Edward. No quiero ese poder, pero es mío. Corre en mi sangre.

No tengo nada que temer del Rey.

Esa comprensión endereza mi espalda, hace que junte mis labios y me da el valor para dejar de esconderme detrás de Edward. Me aparto y lo rodeo, mirando la escena frente a mí.

La mano de la Reina sigue alzada, ambas mejillas del Rey están de un enojado color rojo, su cuerpo cae lánguido entre los agarres de Emmett y Jasper.

El fantasma de los dedos de Edward pasa sobre la curva de mi hombro.

Me acerco al Rey, sintiendo los silbidos de electricidad fluir libremente en mi piel. Si lo tocara, él caería al piso, incapaz de moverse durante la siguiente hora. Me aferro al vestido con los dedos.

—No quiero tu trono —digo suavemente, de manera lenta, para que pueda oírme claramente—. Quiero vivir con _mi pareja_ en paz. Nuestro bebé nacerá en una vida pacífica y será amado. Y —pauso, dejando que la electricidad en mi piel crezca hasta que puedo sentir el cabello en mi cabeza alejarse de mi cara—, si pretendes lastimar a mi hijo, te mataré.

Los ojos del Rey se agrandan.

—¡Eso es traición!

Alzo la barbilla y avanzo un paso. Él arruga la cara.

—No lo es. Como señaló tan amablemente tu Reina, _yo_ tengo más derecho al trono. Estaría a salvo de una ejecución.

Miro como la comprensión aparece en el rostro del Rey.

Él se olvida tan fácilmente de mis ancestros; tal vez no es una preocupación tan grande como lo hace parecer.

—Pero no quiero tu corona. No así.

Obligo a que mi cuerpo se relaja mientras me aparto, el cabello cae suavemente sobre mi cráneo. Edward me jala a sus brazos, ignorando los residuos de las punzadas cuando nuestras pieles se tocan. Su mano baja a mi estómago, acariciando cuidadosamente el vientre cada vez más grande; el bebé se mueve de nuevo y sonrío ligeramente.

El Rey pasa apurado junto a nosotros para salir de la sala.

El denso silencio no dura mucho ya que Alice me pregunta por el bebé.

Comemos en pacifica compañía y regresamos a nuestros aposentos. Me quedo dormida casi de inmediato.

Cuando me despierto, Edward mete de manera ansiosa – pero gentil – sus dedos entre la humedad de mi centro. Remueve su boca de mi pecho y en lugar de eso comienza a morder mis oídos y mi garganta.

Antes de entrar en mí, Edward llena mi estómago con besitos, susurrándole de manera dulce a nuestro bebé.

Ya dentro de mí apenas embiste, sólo mantiene su hueso púbico apretado contra el mío para estar frotándose constantemente contra mi clítoris. Eso me tiene en el precipicio, volviéndome loca lentamente hasta que todo mi cuerpo arde de necesidad. Alzo las caderas, frustrada y gimiendo.

Edward sonríe; mueve una de sus manos para sostenerme las muñecas sobre mi cabeza y la otra obliga a mis caderas a mantenerse pegadas a la cama. Él se mueve aún más lento, asegurándose de rozar contra las partes más sensibles de mi centro mientras gira sus caderas.

—Mi parejita valiente —gruñe, lamiendo un camino caliente desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello.

Mi centro se tensa y él se detiene completamente, esperando varios segundos hasta que el sonrojo en mi pecho baja de nuevo. Cuando se empieza a mover, su ritmo es aleatorio; lento y suave, rápido, luego una embestida dura antes de empujar sus caderas contra las mías de nuevo, y luego apenas entra y sale.

Me aprieto de nuevo y se detiene, tirando de mi oído.

—Madre de mi bebé —exhala.

Y luego se mueve con energía, acomodándose para quedar sobre sus rodillas y alza mis caderas cuando sus embestidas se aceleran, sus manos se aprietan en mi cuerpo, no puedo ni soñar en moverme.

Nos corremos al mismo tiempo, un gemido sin aliento sale de mí cuando mi clímax se extiende; y Edward gruñe, sus brillantes ojos se clavan en los míos.

Sigo temblando cuando Edward me jala hacia su pecho, besando mis labios con gentileza.

—Te veías tan apetitosa mientras dormías —me dice, acariciando mi piel con una suave mano—. No pude resistirme.

—¿Es seguro para el bebé?

Sabía que el sexo durante el embarazo era seguro en la Tierra, pero tal vez es diferente en Leumin.

Edward se ríe entre dientes.

—Por supuesto. Mi liberación tiene ciertas enzimas que son importantes para el desarrollo. De hecho, debería tomarte más seguido.

Y eso hizo. Esta vez abrió mis piernas y puso mis rodillas en sus hombros para que mi cuerpo se doblara por sí mismo.

Más tarde, luego de un largo baño, Edward me acompaña a una gran sala que se parece mucho a la antigua biblioteca en ruinas del palacio Skye.

—Debo reunirme con un anciano. Siéntete libre de mirar. La sala es segura.

Sé que el contenido del pergamino ha estado consumiendo la mente de Edward y, debido a eso, me niego a dejarlo solo. Prefiero su presencia y quiero apoyarlo.

La piel del anciano parece de papel y de color siena quemado, sus ojos se ven sabios y son dorados. Me hizo una profunda reverencia que duró mucho más que la que le hizo a Edward, mostrando su respeto hacia la vida que crece dentro de mí.

—Me temo que la mayor parte del pergamino fue dañada en las ruinas —le dice a Edward, su voz suena queda y áspera.

—¿Se pudo recuperar algo?

—Oh, sí. Aunque sí me tomó algo de tiempo y el lenguaje es más antiguo de lo que había creído inicialmente.

Edward examina el pergamino abierto, el papel sucio que está roto, corroído y quemado en algunos lugares.

—¿Qué dice?

—Es una profecía.

Frunzo las cejas.

—¿Qué tipo de profecía? ¿Una que ya se cumplió?

El anciano me mira con una sonrisa sabia.

—No todavía, Pequeña Reina.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunta Edward de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el pergamino.

—Habrá un bebé, nacido de sangre mixta, que protegerá al planeta de los enemigos que querrán destruirlo por nuestra piedra.

El anciano nos permite asimilar eso antes de continuar.

—No queda claro si el bebé ya nació —nos dice, mirándome intencionalmente—. También es incierto si los enemigos serán nuevos o antiguos. La única cosa que es posible es que la piedra de la que habla sea la lormaline. Es el objeto de más valor en Leumin.

Mis dedos tocan el collar mientras mi mente corre.

Seguramente el enemigo es mi padre.

Si él sabía que mi madre era Leumian, entonces también pudo haber sabido de la lormaline.

Pero, ¿seré yo ese protector?

¿O será mi bebé por nacer?

Edward le agradece en voz baja al anciano y le paga, aunque él se niega amablemente a cualquier tipo de pago, comentando sobre su alegría de serle útil a la corona.

Ambos estamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos mientras caminamos de regreso a nuestros aposentos.

No esperábamos encontrar al Rey esperando pacientemente fuera de nuestra puerta.

Antes de poder parpadear por la sorpresa, Edward se agazapa frente a mí, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo queda escondido detrás del suyo.

—No vengo a lastimarlos —dice el Rey, alzando las manos para mostrar la falta de armas—. He venido a pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas.

Eso detiene de golpe el gruñido de Edward.

Se endereza, viendo con cautela a su padre, todavía escondiendo mi cuerpo de los ojos de su padre.

—Me he equivocado. Tu pareja no merecía nada de…

—Tienes razón. No lo merecía —lo interrumpe fríamente Edward.

El Rey suspira.

—Te demostraré mi cambio de ser, hijo.

Mientras el Rey se aleja, yo acepto silenciosamente su disculpa, aunque nada de eso fue dirigido a mí.

Ahora ya hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Cierro los ojos y presiono mis labios contra la espalda de Edward.

Las cosas cambiarían rápidamente.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Si pudieras visualizar_ / _El significado de una tragedia_ / _Oh, podrías_ / _Sorprenderte de escuchar que somos tú y yo_

* * *

Ahora sí va tomando un poquito más de rumbo la historia luego de unos capis de transición. Tenemos bebé en camino, una profecía y el cambió de Carlisle. La profecía, bueno, podría aplicarse tanto para Bella como para su bebé, ¿no? ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Y qué les pareció la disculpa de Carlisle? ¿Será sincera o estará planeando algo?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus cometarios, alertas y favoritos!

¡No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Pueden contarme sus teorías, cómo los hizo sentir el capítulo, o sólo decir un "Gracias", lo que cuenta es saber que están ahí leyendo ;)

Nos leemos en el siguiente :)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

" _So don't, don't let me go_ _  
_ _Just let me know_ _  
_ _That growing up goes slow."_

 _~ Christina Perri_

Voces oscilantes llenan el espacio, el crescendo se alza hasta que se escucha un estrépito. El Jefe, una bestia gigantesca con la nariz chata de su raza y cabeza calva, se sienta con sus largos miembros cruzados en la cabeza de la mesa. Su piel es escamosa y centellea pálida en la tenue luz de su caverna.

—Nuessstrasss fuentesss nosss dicen que la chica tiene la gema, sssire —le dice un sirviente a su líder, haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que su cabeza toca el piso.

El Jefe asiente simplemente y me mira.

—¿Y tú controlasss a esssta chica?

Obligo a que mi cara forme una máscara con la que estoy muy familiarizado. No estaba seguro de alguna vez haber tenido control sobre ella.

Pero eso no me detendría de seguir con mi plan.

El plan que he estado desarrollando desde la primera vez que pose los ojos en la gema que colgaba de su muñeca.

El plan que me haría el hombre más poderoso del universo.

—Por supuesto —miento, doblando las manos bajo mi barbilla e inclinándome hacia el Jefe—. ¿Qué más dicen tus fuentes?

La delgada boca del Jefe se desliza en una sonrisa malévola.

—El alma de lasss plantasss empieza pronto. Creemosss que el Príncipe llevara a sssu esssposssa para verlo.

Junto los labios, frustrado por la burla en su información. Este es mi plan; él es mi contacto. No debería estar escondiendo su información.

Pero también es uno de los militares más avanzados en los planetas conocidos, incluso si no había sido admitido dentro de los Siete.

En lugar de explotar, inhalo por la nariz y asiento.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

Hasta donde sé, el Príncipe Leumian se sentía muy reticente a aceptar una novia que no fuera de su elección, aunque se había doblegado ante la presión de su padre, el Rey. Yo había esperado que su disposición se mantuviera firme, había esperado que no se rindiera ante su matrimonio arreglado.

Incluso había contado con ello, pensando que tal vez él estaría más accesible a negociar conmigo a cambio de remover sutilmente a su novia. Algo que pudiera hacer parecer como un accidente.

Algo que había estado supurando dentro de mí desde que su cara se había desarrollado para ser una réplica exacta de la de su madre.

La lengua bífida del Jefe se asoma entre sus delgados labios.

—Ella essstá embarazada —sisea alegremente—. La fuente nosss dice que esss una tradición Leumian. ¡Tontosss tradicionalissstasss!

Un bebé.

Está embarazada.

Yo había descubierto que su madre estaba embarazada más pronto de lo que había esperado. Me había enojado, pensando que ella había estado con otro antes de nuestra sencilla boda, sin entender su herencia de raza pura Leumian hasta que ella me lo confesó, llorando y arrodillada a mis pies. Su pequeño cuerpo había estado en las primeras semanas del embarazo, pero pude haber jurado que llevaba varios meses de gestación. Me había contado con voz quebrada sobre su familia, explicando su rápida huida y el significado de la gema plateada que usaba en su muñeca.

Siento algo en mi estómago, casi como culpa. Pero lo aplasto.

No había sentido culpa desde que le quite la lormaline a su madre, queriendo más que nada satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre la gema. No había sentido culpa desde que me di cuenta de que una ausencia prolongada de la piedra le causaba una enfermedad que no podía revertirse a su cuerpo ya frágil.

No había sentido culpa desde que vi la pálida cara de mi hija llorando sobre la tumba de su madre en la Tierra.

Y, una vez más, obligue a la culpa a irse; no servía de nada, ya no. Había tramado este plan hace años y no me alejaría de él.

La muerte de mi esposa me había endurecido, me había hecho resentir la cara de mi hija, me había hecho resentir la vida de mi hija y, más importante, los secretos del planeta Leumin.

Si ellos hubieran permitido que aluno de los Siete supiera tan sólo un detalle de su gente, tal vez hubiera podido salvar la vida de mi esposa.

Pero todo estaba escondido.

Todo, excepto por la lormaline, escondido de cada persona en el universo. De todos menos de mí.

Y ahora, el Jefe.

Y su gente.

No, ahora es demasiado tarde.

No importa si la chica está embarazada con un bastardo Leumian.

Ya no hay manera de retractarse.

* * *

Edward me guía a través de las paredes curvas del palacio, su brazo está firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome con fuerza contra su costado. Hace esto porque últimamente mi equilibrio ha estado mal. Puede que tenga algo que ver con el creciente bulto en mi estómago o mi incapacidad de ver claramente mis pies sin tener que doblarme.

También hace esto para ahuyentar cualquier contacto con otros varones, aunque no puedo imaginar que eso pase; ¿quién sería lo suficientemente tonto para acercarse a la pareja embarazada del Príncipe?

Nos apuramos a lo que Edward llama la Reunión. Por lo que pude entender, esta Reunión funciona como una casa del Parlamento.

En el lado lejano del palacio en la montaña, Edward nos dirige a una espaciosa sala llena de varias almohadas grandes y sin personas. Miro a Edward confundida, tengo las cejas fruncidas y mi mano reposa sobre mi estómago.

Los colmillos de Edward se asoman por su lasciva sonrisa y una ola de excitación instantánea pasa a través de mi cuerpo.

—Siempre he querido hacer esto —confiesa, metiéndonos más a la sala luego de poner los seguros en la puerta automatizada.

—Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna reunión?

—Sí la hay. _Más tarde_.

Su boca se siente hambrienta y suave en la mía, aplica una ligera succión a mi labio inferior para que la sangre suba a encontrarse con él a través de mi piel. Todo mi cuerpo canta para él; sus manos vagan por mis hombros descubiertos y hacia mi espalda desnuda hasta que descubre el delicado botón que sostiene mi vestido justo en mi cadera izquierda. La pieza cae al suelo con un susurro y luego los labios de Edward siguen a sus manos; bajan por mi cuello, llenando de lamidas mi clavícula, adorando mis pechos con mordidas.

Mis manos se retuercen en su salvaje cabello mientras él nos recuesta en una de las almohadas más grandes, un cálido pelaje azul, más suave que el terciopelo. Se detiene en mi estómago, murmurándole algo a nuestro hijo, confesándole de nuevo su amor mientras me mira directamente a los ojos.

Y luego me pongo de rodillas ya que mi estómago ha crecido muy rápidamente, ni siquiera llevo dos semanas de mi primer mes. Las piernas de Edward se presionan contra las mías, su entrepierna empuja contra mi trasero y sus manos se posan en mis caderas.

Sin más advertencia que un rápido movimiento entre mis labios húmedos, se mete hasta el fondo, obligándose a entrar a un lugar muy apretado.

Gemimos al unísono.

Siento que me aprieto a su alrededor y gruñe, moviendo más hacia enfrente sus caderas como si no estuviera ya completamente dentro de mí. Su pelvis gira en un lento movimiento contra mi trasero, su hombría se retuerce dentro de mí.

Jadeo.

Edward sale lentamente, siseando, sólo para volver a entrar rápidamente. Una y otra vez. Lento luego rápido. Lento de nuevo.

Muy pronto su mano migra a mis muslos y me obliga a cerrarlos; y esto le dificulta más el poder entrar en mí. También hace que las sensaciones sean mucho más intensas y, antes de poder entender lo que está pasando, estoy sintiendo dos orgasmos seguidos, con cada movimiento que hace se frota contra fabulosos lugares secretos dentro de mí.

Edward gruñe con su propio orgasmo y jadea, su aliento golpea mi nuca cuando nos mueve para quedar recostados de lado.

Eventualmente, nos movemos para limpiarnos y me doy cuenta, con un toque de vergüenza, de que puedo olernos en el aire.

Edward sólo sonríe por mis mejillas rosas.

Es demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien.

Los miembros de la Reunión ni siquiera parpadean ante la esencia de nuestro emparejamiento, aunque algunos le lanzan miradas de complicidad a Edward.

Cada miembro es una tonalidad diferente, algunos son hembras, aunque en la Reunión predominan los varones. Cada uno nos hace una reverencia a Edward y a mí, se agachan tanto que sus cabezas casi tocan el piso.

El Rey entra después y se acomoda en una almohada que está sobre un área ligeramente alzada de la sala. Sostiene en su mano un pequeño objeto parecido a una piedra que está adornado con una pequeña joya de lormaline.

Pide orden en la reunión.

Comienzo a comprender el funcionamiento interno del gobierno Leumian.

Cuando el Clan Skye reinaba, los Leumian estaban obviamente bajo el gobierno de un dictador. Pero parece que cuando la familia de Edward se apoderó del reino, más importantemente su abuelo, hubo un cambio en las bases del gobierno.

Los Leumian siempre han tenido un gobernante primario y eso no ha cambiado. Lo que cambió fue el rol de ese gobernante; y es obvio que el monarca a la cabeza ahora está limitado en su poder. En lugar de eso, parece ser el jefe de la Reunión, como un Primer Ministro en la antigua Inglaterra. El Rey sólo tiene el poder de dirigir el reinado de la mayoría y reforzar esas decisiones.

Es meramente la cara de la operación.

Creo que, tal vez, al Rey Carlisle no le gusta eso.

Ciertamente a mi padre no le gusta su poder limitado.

¿Por qué sería diferente un Rey Leumian?

Mi mente viaja al futuro, a un tiempo cuando Edward sea la cabeza de la Reunión. Tengo la inconfundible sensación de que él estaría agradecido por no tener que cargar todo el poder.

Miro el perfil de Edward, su nariz angular y su definida mandíbula, mientras él sigue la complicada conversación que lo rodea, los miembros de la Reunión dejan que sus discursos caigan en la lengua nativa Leumian. Cuando Edward ofrece su opinión, también habla en su lengua materna.

Pienso en todos los secretos que han sido escondidos de los Siete planetas, los secretos que los Leumian atesoran y guardan cerca de sus corazones. Los secretos que protegen. Ahora esos secretos son míos; la lormaline, los pergaminos, el lenguaje, el clima del planeta, la gente, los pequeños pececitos en el océano cristalino.

Una sonrisa toca mis labios mientras mi mano reposa sobre mi estómago.

Mi bebé también compartiría esos secretos.

La Reunión termina con una nota sólida, es evidente que se han acordado varias decisiones importantes. El Rey no nos presta mucha atención, nada más que una mirada al pasar, mientras sale seguido de varios miembros de la Reunión.

Descubro que soy perfectamente feliz al ser ignorada por él.

—Hay algo que deseo enseñarte esta noche —murmura Edward, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el mío al salir de la sala.

Sus brazos regresan a sus posiciones reservadas alrededor de mi cintura, su paso cede para emparejarse al mío. Parece que entre más crezco, más lento necesito caminar. Mi cuerpo antes del embarazo era pequeño, pero yo – y Edward – hemos notado varios cambios. Primeramente, mis pechos, que habían empezado a hincharse ligeramente. Mi piel también había adoptado una tonalidad rosa, algo que la Reina me había asegurado que era normal para mujeres Leumian; el color es más prominente en mí sólo porque mi piel es muy pálida.

Frunzo las cejas, mi cabeza se alza para ver en sus vibrantes ojos.

—¿De qué se trata?

Edward sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Así que esto sería un secreto.

Frotando una mano sobre mi estómago, descubro que estoy perfectamente bien con el secreto.

Hasta ahora, ninguna de las sorpresas de Edward me había decepcionado.

En lugar de presionar con el tema de su sorpresa, cambio la dirección de mi curiosidad.

—El sol ya se está metiendo. ¿Deberíamos irnos?

Asintiendo con emoción, Edward nos dirige hacia nuestros aposentos.

—Quiero que estés cálida —me dice, buscando dentro de un pequeño cofre que está metido en las paredes curveadas de nuestra habitación. Saca una capa similar a la que él usó hace varias semanas, excepto que esta capa es de un tamaño más pequeño y está hecha con un pelaje gris suave y corto.

Pone delicadamente la capa sobre mis hombros, abrochando el frente con un suave listón que cierra la capa desde mi cintura hasta mi cuello. La capucha que sube por mi cabeza es honda y ligera, pero puedo sentir la calidez protectora alrededor de mi cabeza y mis orejas, donde la tela se hace doble. La capa se abre desde mi cintura en suaves ondulaciones, dejando espacio suficiente para que mis piernas se muevan y para mi creciente estómago, la orilla apenas roza el piso.

Arrodillándose frente a mí, Edward mete mis pies en unas botas altas que son ligeramente más grandes que mi talla normal, mis pies han comenzado a hincharse por el embarazo acelerado.

Besa mis manos antes de pararse y sacar su propia capa, para luego guiarme fuera de nuestra habitación con una sonrisa fácil y ansiosa en la cara.

Mi mente vaga a sus frías expresiones y las palabras que me mostró mis primeros días aquí. Nunca hubiera pensado que este amable ser se estaba escondiendo debajo de esa hosca personalidad.

La naturaleza fuera del palacio es tranquila, se oscurece gentilmente hasta que está bañada en una profunda tonalidad morada.

—Lo llamamos _Lom'tsu_ —comienza Edward, guiándome a través del denso bosque hacia las aguas claras.

Miro a mi alrededor, buscando eso de lo que él está hablando y fallando en ver algo diferente en lo que me rodea.

Deteniéndose, Edward se mueve para pararse detrás de mí, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda; la parte superior de mis hombros se presiona contra los pectorales de su esbelta figura. Alinea nuestras manos con cuidado, sus dedos se meten en los espacios de mi mano.

Estamos parados frente a un enorme árbol ondulante, las grandes hojas están redondeadas y el tronco cae al piso.

Edward mueve nuestras manos hacia enfrente hasta que mis dedos apenas rozan la suave hoja.

Y la cosa más magnifica sucede.

La hoja, que había estado oscura y simple antes, explota en luz, como un millón de pixeles reviviendo repentinamente en una luz neón azul, verde y plateada.

Jadeo y aparto nuestras manos, asombrada por el espectáculo. El bebé se mueve por mi acelerado corazón y Edward suelta una carcajada baja y retumbante.

— _Lom'tsu_ sólo pasa unas pocas veces al año, cuando las lunas binarias están en el mismo ciclo. En la noche, por todo ese ciclo, las almas de las plantas son visibles.

—Es maravilloso —murmuro—. ¿Es en todas las plantas?

Sus brazos se mueven y se envuelven en mi cintura, posándose ligeramente sobre la capa en mi estómago.

—Las _neit'tsads_ que florecen son las más interesantes.

Cierro los ojos, todavía deslumbrada por el _Lom'tsu_ , y me recargo contra su pecho.

—¿Me enseñarás?

Edward deja un beso en mi sien, tarareando contra mi piel.

—Por supuesto.

Y entonces eso hace.

Las _neit'tsads_ son flores bastante grandes, muy parecidas a las raras orquídeas de la Tierra, con pétalos y hojas plateadas. Cuando mis dedos trazan las orillas de los pétalos, el _Lom'tsu_ brilla en rosas y morados.

De verdad parecía ser el alma de la flor.

—Pensé que quizá te gustaría verlo —me dice Edward más tarde, sonriendo sobre la piel de mi estómago. Acababa de terminar de bañarme en un poco de mineral _Lom'tsu_ producido por los pequeños puntos de luz que caían de las plantas. Evidentemente, el mineral era beneficioso para el feto.

Como todavía no me sentía muy diferente, creería en su palabra. Por todo lo que sabía, sólo el bebé podría sentir los efectos.

—Quería hablarte de algo —comienza, su voz suena más vacilante de lo que la he oído hasta ahora. Mi mano se mueve a su cabello, despeinando los gruesos mechones y rascándole la cabeza.

Los ojos de Edward se cierran y se frota en mi piel.

—Iedo po'erte n uadia —murmura, presionando su boca contra mi estómago para que las palabras se ahoguen.

—¿Qué? —me rio, tirando ligeramente de su cabello.

Mueve su cara para que su mejilla quede presionada contra el cálido capullo de nuestro hijo.

—Quiero ponerte un guardia —dice de nuevo, mirándome directamente a los ojos con tanta convicción en su declaración que me pregunto por qué vacilo en decírmelo a la primera.

Y luego un rayo de independencia aparece en mi mente y le frunzo los labios.

—¿Por qué?

Los dedos de Edward trazan patrones al azar en mi hombro.

—No confío en mi padre —dice simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros con una indiferencia forzada.

Simpatizo con su situación; quiere, más que nada, creer que su padre no lastimaría a su esposa e hijo, pero también sabe que, basado en el comportamiento del Rey, esa no es una gran posibilidad.

El Rey no confía en mí.

Edward no confía en el Rey.

Es así de simple, la lealtad que siente Edward hacia su padre cae en segundo lugar con la que siente por su pareja.

Así son los Leumian.

Suspiro, profundamente mortificada por los problemas que mi presencia ha traído a este planeta.

—¿Quién sería?

—Jasper.

Considero su elección por un momento. Hasta donde sé, Alice ha estado muy ocupada durante el día y Jasper estaba actualmente en algo así como unas vacaciones. Tenía que estar muy aburrido y, al ser mi guardia, estaría ayudando a alguien que considero mi amigo.

Asiento y Edward se alza, capturándome en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Escuchaste eso, bebé? —le pregunta al creciente bultito en mi estómago, mirándome por la comisura de sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara—. Tu _Mol'a_ dice que puedo ponerle un guardia a ella y a ti.

Concluyo que _Mol'a_ debe equivaler a madre en el idioma Leumian; y me gusta la fluidez de la palabra, el ligero ruedo de la "l".

—Eres ridículo —le digo, una sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

—Te adoro —responde, besando varias veces mi cara antes de poner las gruesas pieles que hay en la cama sobre mi cuerpo y amoldarse alrededor de mí, prácticamente está ronroneando de alegría.

Bostezo, de repente el cansancio se apodera de mí, pero logro exhalar un bajito:

—También te adoro.

La mañana siguiente, Edward saluda a mis adormilados ojos con un beso y una triste revelación.

—Tengo asuntos que atender fuera del palacio con mi padre.

Frunzo el ceño inmediatamente; ya lo extraño a pesar de que está acostado junto a mí, acurrucando mi cuerpo cerca del suyo más grande.

—Entonces, ¿este es el primer día de Jasper?

Edward asiente, dejando besos en el nacimiento de mi cabello, donde mi copete se ha alejado de mi frente durante la noche. Suspiro, aceptando la, espero, corta separación; de todas formas, no debió haber sido tan sorprendente. Casi estoy segura de haber escuchado ayer algo sobre un viaje fuera del palacio cuando la Reunión había hablado en un dialecto que sí entendí.

Nos vestimos, Edward en ropa más elegante y brillante de la que estoy acostumbrada, con una cinta de piel alrededor de su hombro izquierdo y yo con un suave vestido color ciruela que se envuelve pulcramente alrededor de mi gran estómago. Para cuando entramos a la sala del trono, me siento hambrienta, mi bebé se remueve y se retuerce con hambre.

Apenas puedo esperar a que llegue el Rey, mis dedos se enredan conforme pasa el tiempo. No podemos comer antes que el Rey y no servirán la comida hasta que él haya llegado. Edward intenta tranquilizarme, baja su gran mano por mi espalda.

El Rey entra suavemente con la Reina, evita intencionadamente mirar a alguien a los ojos. Cuando se sienta frente a mí, la Reina me lanza una sonrisa de disculpa, alisándose el vestido sobre los muslos.

En cuanto depositan mi comida frente a mí, empiezo a comer, suspirando aliviada cuando el ardor en mi estómago se calma y el bebé se apacigua con agradecimiento en mi vientre.

Una risa hace eco en la sala, profunda y sorprendida.

Mis ojos se alzan hacia la fuente; el Rey.

Está presionando sus labios, sus ojos están bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa y la diversión. El resto de la mesa lo miran asombrados cuando otra carcajada se le escapa.

Frunzo las cejas, masticando ausentemente la comida mientras me pregunto por su cambio de comportamiento; ¿qué pasó en el último día que le permitió tirar su fachada de frialdad?

Ayer nos había ignorado a Edward y a mí, excepto cuando fue absolutamente necesario, y hoy, justo cuando entró en la sala, ese comportamiento permanecía sin cambio alguno.

Hasta que comencé a comer, claro está.

El Rey se da cuenta de las miradas de su familia en él y suelta de golpe el aire, agachando la cabeza para esconder la cara.

—Lamento la forma en que me comportado —suelta, alza la cara y me mira directamente por primera vez desde que me conoció—. No te lo merecías.

Trago y me aclaro la garganta, sentándome más derecha.

—No, no lo merecía.

La Reina mira a su pareja con curiosidad mientras él se pasa las manos por el cabello en un gesto muy familiar, el mismo gesto que muchas veces hace Edward.

—Había pensado, con tu historia, que estabas aquí para quitarme mi trono, el trono de mi hijo. Pero el interés que mostraste ayer en la Reunión fue de todo menos malicioso. Me quedó claro que simplemente querías entender la forma de ser Leumian y me disculpo por no haberlo visto antes. Y —pausa, una sonrisa natural cae sobre sus facciones angulares—, debería disculparme por llegar tarde esta mañana. Debí saber que no debía mantener a una hembra embarazada esperando por su comida. De hecho —alza la voz, hablándole a los sirvientes que estaban de pie, asombrados, contra las paredes de la sala—, a la _Princesa_ se le debe servir inmediatamente en cuanto se sienta. Está embarazada y no tiene por qué esperarme para comer.

Considero su cambio, aunque algo abrupto, y me doy cuenta de que no me haría ningún bien el guardarle resentimiento.

Hay algo muy confiable en el Rey, incluso cuando está en sus peores momentos.

Y me había declarado públicamente como una Princesa, lo cual no es cualquier cosa.

Le sonrío, pasa una nota de comprensión entre nosotros, y regreso a mi comida. Eventualmente el resto de la mesa sigue comiendo y terminamos nuestro almuerzo en un silencio cómodo y pacífico.

Eso es, hasta que Edward termina y comienza a hablar con Jasper, que había sido uno de los primeros en terminar de comer. Sin andarse con rodeos, Edward le dice la verdad a Jasper sobre su idea.

—Quiero que seas el guardia informal de Bella.

Jasper tuerce la boca en una expresión de sorpresa antes de acomodarla en una solemne línea de aceptación.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular?

Edward intenta encogerse con indiferencia, pero hay cierta tensión en sus hombros que le dificulta hacerlo.

Jasper presiona.

—Debe haber una razón y ciertamente no es por alguna amenaza. Yo lo sabría.

El resto de la mesa mira en silencio mientras Edward suspira.

—¿No puedo tener a mi pareja cuidada durante los momentos del día cuando no estoy con ella? Ella carga a mi bebé. No tomaré ningún riesgo con esas vidas.

Toco su muslo con mi mano, un gesto que debe ser tranquilizante, y él suspira de nuevo.

—Creo que es una buena idea —declara el Rey.

Junto a él, la Reina asiente, mirando de su esposo a su hijo.

—Yo también tuve un guardia durante tu embarazo, Edward.

Y, con eso, Jasper acepta su nuevo rol con gusto. Cuando Edward y él Rey se van, él empieza a seguirme; una presencia tranquilizadora que parece simplemente observar a la gente a mi alrededor. Este es un lado de Jasper que todavía no he visto, un exterior tranquilo; calculador y severo.

Se pone especialmente severo cuando me quito la lormaline del cuello y comienzo a centrar mi energía en ella, determinada a dominar la gema porque es un reto y siempre venzo los retos.

—No deberías hacer eso —me dice, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—Sí puedo —insisto, moviendo mis ojos hacia la piedra de plata con arcoíris.

—Te puedes lastimar y Edward nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¡Necesito dominar esto!

—¡Necesitas descansar!

—Dime cómo controlas la lormaline. ¿Te concentras en ella? ¿Es una habilidad innata?

Jasper suspira, pasándose la mano por la cara.

—No puedo explicarlo. Podemos… tocar la esencia de la piedra y controlarla así.

Entonces intento encontrar la esencia de la lormaline; un concepto muy diferente de lo que me he enseñado a hacer. No era la esencia del metal lo que agarraba, eran las moléculas.

Al parecer, la lormaline no tiene moléculas.

Suspiro pesadamente, con frustración, y me froto los ojos.

Los zapatos de Jasper hacen sonido al raspar contra el piso y alzo la vista de donde estoy sentada en el piso de la biblioteca.

El Rey me sonríe amablemente.

—Probablemente a mi hijo no le gustaría que hicieras eso.

—Tienes razón —admito cansada.

El Rey se mueve para sentarse frente a mí, para consternación de Jasper. Pero no me molesta; el Rey me recordaba lo que un padre debe ser. Fieramente protector, pero suave y servicial también.

Ciertamente sabía que esas no eran las características de mi propio padre.

Pero las aceptaría felizmente del Rey.

—Cierra los ojos —me instruye y lo hago—. Necesitas aprender a hacer esto, para tu propia protección. Ahora, ¿puedes encontrar la lormaline?

Asiento, localizando el pesado contenido metálico con facilidad, pero incapaz de sentir los iones magnetizados en el denso material.

—¿Puedes sentir la energía magnetizada alrededor de la piedra?

Frunzo el ceño, obligándome a salir de la búsqueda molecular a favor de un concepto desconocido. Por supuesto, cuando era muchísimo más joven había levantado pesados metales magnetizados por accidente, pero era algo totalmente diferente hacerlo a propósito.

—Cuando encuentres el pequeño campo metálico; la esencia, simplemente piensa en lo que quieres que haga la lormaline. Es así de fácil.

Me muerdo los labios y busco esa esencia, encontrándola rápidamente; más rápidamente de lo que esperaba. Me pregunto cómo es que no lo lograba si la esencia era tan obvia.

Antes de perder mi frágil agarre en la piedra, abro los ojos y dirijo la lormaline para que flote a la altura de mi vista.

Y, tan fácil como respirar, la gema se alza del suelo.

Sonrío.

Una nueva habilidad.

Un nuevo comienzo.

—Maravilloso.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Así que no, no me dejes ir_ / _sólo hazme saber_ / _que crecer es algo lento_

* * *

Vaya, vaya, todo parece indicar que el arrepentimiento de Carlisle es verdadero, aunque Edward sigue queriendo un guardia para Bella. ¡Y al fin supimos de Charlie! Como muchas adivinaron, sí, el hombre está tramando algo, y ya sabemos por dónde va la cosa. También ya descubrimos la historia de la mamá de Bella, al parecer Charlie no siempre fue tan patán.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, teorías, sentimientos, un simple "Gracias", o que fue lo que más les gustó/disgustó de este capítulo, recuerden que esa es mi paga :p

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

" _He needs somebody to hold to_ _  
_ _His love is strong and so true_ _  
_ _His arrows aiming for you_ _  
_ _And he's the one that you were born to love."_

 _~Christina Perri_

Una patada particularmente fuerte golpea mi estómago hinchado, arrancándome una mueca mientras mi mano baja hacia el área donde es seguro que se formará un moretón. El bebé se hace más fuerte cada día y sé que lo siento sólo por mi naturaleza humana – la piel de mi estómago, que una vez fue pálida y lisa, ahora está llena de moretones amarillos a causa de mi hijo.

Estoy casi segura de que es un niño.

Palmeo mi estómago y me rio en voz baja, es más bien un suspiro sin aliento.

—Lo sé —le digo al bultito hinchado, es tan grande que mis pies son prácticamente desconocidos—. Quieres salir. Pronto.

Una parte de mí espera que mi embarazo sea más corto de lo que ya lo son las rápidas gestaciones Leumian. Pero la lógica – mi propia lógica – asegura que, debido a mi lado humano, el embarazo podría ser más largo. Y eso está bien para mí, no sé cómo me sentiré cuando mi bebé esté afuera en el mundo, cuando sea compartido con todos los demás.

Pero ya no sé cuánto tiempo más puede soportar mi cuerpo.

Aparte de los moretones y la necesidad constante de vaciar mi vejiga, el bebé ha crecido tanto dentro de mi pequeña figura que los Sanadores Leumian están preocupados por el parto natural. Creen que quizá tengan que desafiar sus tradiciones para salvar mi vida cuando sea hora del parto.

Quiero que sea parto natural más que cualquier otra cosa. La Reina me ha contado sobre sus dos embarazos, sonriendo con cariño mientras los cortos relatos salen de su boca. En muy poco tiempo, la Reina, Esme, se ha convertido en un recordatorio de mi propia madre – una figura de carne en quien he confiado para pedir información, compañía y consejos.

He estado embarazada por dos meses y medio. Y por dos meses y medio, Edward se ha vuelto cada vez más protector. No puedo quejarme ahora, porque con el peso del bebé añadido a mi pequeño cuerpo, apenas puedo caminar, en lugar de eso ando torpemente de ida y vuelta hacia la sala de desechos. Edward no me permite andar más allá – me carga, y cuando estoy demasiado cansada para ser cargada, ordena que traigan comida y se queda conmigo. Y cuando sus obligaciones de Príncipe lo alejan y Jasper se queda para cuidarme, deja a Jasper con órdenes de cargarme a donde necesite ir.

Es casi demasiado, pero difícilmente puedo discutir contra eso, incluso mientras Edward me deposita cuidadosamente en nuestra cama y sus labios rozan mi frente.

—¿Te pateó de nuevo?

Edward también piensa que el bebé puede ser niño, aunque su razonamiento está fundamentado con hechos médicos Leumian – los niños son más grandes en el vientre que las niñas y se notaba.

Asiento, me sobo una vez más el estómago, e intento borrar el ceño fruncido por la sensibilidad de mi más reciente moretón.

—Es fuerte —confirmo, mientras que también espero que no se vuelva mucho más fuerte.

Podría romperme.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Exhausta.

Edward se ríe, una carcajada resonante desde el fondo de su pecho.

—Iré por tu té de _he'ast_.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras él se apura en preparar la bebida de mal olor que los sanadores Leumian me prescribieron. Desde hace dos semanas se había convertido en una rutina nocturna y aunque odiaba totalmente el té, sí me ayudaba con mi cuerpo adolorido y me despertaba ligeramente más fresca.

Me estremezco al pensar en el desastre que sería sin ese té.

Edward se posiciona detrás de mí mientras yo bebo, sus ágiles dedos masajean mi espalda, trazando los puntos negros que hay en ella. Luego de tres semanas de embarazo, esas tenues pecas se han triplicado en tamaño y ahora incluso yo puedo distinguir un patrón entre el espacio de piel pálida.

La respiración de Edward golpea mi nuca en un rápido aliento y sé que tiene noticias para mí – noticias que no quiere compartir en particular. Ya había sospechado esto antes, antes de la cena, cuando había cierta tensión en sus ojos y un pequeño gesto en sus labios. No dije nada porque sabía que no tendría que hacerlo.

Edward no es muy bueno guardando secretos.

—¿Qué pasa? —intento, sorbiendo la sustancia que es más densa que la leche y tragándomela lo más rápido posible.

—Tengo que ir a las Tierras Sureñas mañana.

Yo ya había ido a las Tierras Sureñas como parte de un breve tour que Edward había planeado antes del embarazo. Tuvimos que hacer ese viaje de manera rápida ya que Edward no quería que me expusiera a muchos elementos – pero tampoco quería que me perdiera de ver los paisajes en Leumian. El viaje fue un compromiso.

Las Tierras Sureñas no tienen tanta vegetación como las del Norte, donde se localiza el palacio en la montaña. Al contrario, las Tierras Sureñas tienen mucho follaje seco, rocas toscas y el frío aire del desierto. Los Leumian que viven en las Tierras Sureñas también parecen ser más toscos que los del Norte, Este y Oeste de Leumian – la piel ligeramente más curtida, más rica en pigmentos y sus cuerpos se constituyen de más masa.

Pero amé a los Leumian de ahí, su acento rítmico, su hospitalidad.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Los brazos de Edward se mueven alrededor de mi cuerpo y se aprietan.

—No, sólo necesito hacer una visita para una revisión de rutina. No iría, pero ya que estás tan cerca del parto, quiero encargarme de todas mis obligaciones.

—Te extrañaré —le digo, mirando su cara simétrica sobre mi hombro.

Presiona sus labios contra los míos con ansiedad, sólo se aparta cuando nuestro bebé patea cerca de mis costillas y suelto un jadeo de dolor.

Edward se mueve, bajando en la cama para quedar al mismo nivel que mi estómago.

—Se bueno con tu _Mol'a_. No queremos que se lastime.

El bebé parece oír a Edward y se calma en mi vientre. Sonrío con agradecimiento y termino mi té, balbuceándole un "buenas noches" de despedida a mi Edward antes de que mis ojos se cierren.

La mañana es muy ocupada, varios sirvientes se mueven por la habitación, ayudándole a Edward y trayéndome diferentes platillos diseñados específicamente para hembras embarazadas. Mi apetito es voraz y me como la mayor parte de la comida que me ofrecen, sonriéndoles con vergüenza a los asombrados empleados.

Nunca antes había sido de los que comen mucho y, por mis primeras semanas aquí, los empleados sabían eso. Estoy segura de que se sorprendieron por el cambio, aunque Edward parece encontrarlo divertido, murmurando algo sobre niños fuertes.

Jasper llega justo cuando Edward se está yendo, su pequeña pareja pasa a través de ambos varones y salta junto a mí en la cama, las telas en sus manos vuelan a nuestro alrededor con sus movimientos saltarines.

—¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! —gorjea Alice.

Edward se ríe, besa mi estómago y mis labios, y se va con un asentimiento serio hacia Jasper, quien mira la escena con una diversión tranquila.

Alice apenas se da cuenta, en lugar de eso empuja varias telas hacia mí – brillantes, con peluche, suaves, lisas, y todas en varias tonalidades frías de joyas, un rico esmeralda, amatista y zafiro.

Toco las telas.

—¿Para qué es todo esto?

No puedo imaginar a Alice haciendo más ropa; ha estado haciendo ropa para mí durante todo el embarazo y también para después del embarazo.

—¡Esto es para tu hijo!

Mi mano se congela y miro a Alice con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Hijo?

—Estoy segura de que tú y Edward tendrán un pequeño Príncipe. Es por eso que elegí estos colores. Usualmente las princesas usan colores más cálidos. ¿Pero los Principitos? Usan tonos fríos. Es una tradición Leumian.

Eso explicaría por qué Edward usa negros, azules y verdes más seguido que otros.

Pero mi mente regresa a su comentario – todos están muy seguros de que mi bebé será niño.

Y descubro que la idea de un Principito me agrada. Me froto el estómago, queriendo conocerlo.

Como si estuviera respondiendo a mi pensamiento, una patada choca contra mi estómago, lo suficientemente ligera para no causar otro moretón.

Alice sigue hablando, transmitiendo animadamente la información con un tono agudo.

—Todos los bebés Leumian usan el mismo tipo de ropa, un traje simple. Pero ya que el Principito es un Príncipe, su ropa tendrá que ser de estos colores y deben ser más estilizados. Y es ahí donde tú entras.

—¿Yo?

—¡Tú! ¡Por supuesto que tendrás opinión respecto a la ropa del Principito!

Y entonces, con un gritito poco característico de mí, entre de lleno en el proyecto, dando mi opinión sobre los diseños y disfrutando de los trajes tradicionales que emergen.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas muchas veces, obstruyendo mi visión con lágrimas de felicidad.

Mi bebé usaría esta ropa.

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado sentimental, pero no podía evitarlo. Alice se burló de mis temblorosos labios, diciéndole a Jasper algo entre risas que no alcancé a escuchar.

Cuando ella se va para seguir trabajando en la ropa, varios sirvientes me traen mi comida, que ya fue aprobada por Edward y Jasper, y está libre de sustancias dañinas. Afortunadamente ese no había sido un problema durante mi embarazo.

Hay una sirvienta regular que se llama Renata que ha estado encargada de mi recamara durante mi reposo en cama. No podía evitar sentirme paranoica cerca de ella – hay algo en la forma en que mira, en que mantiene la cabeza gacha y se niega a hablar que me pone nerviosa. Jasper lo notaba y siempre se apuraba en sacarla de la habitación.

También encontré raro por un segundo que sólo me atendiera cuando Edward no estaba. Guardo ese detalle para después, distrayéndome cuando un dolor muy agudo recorre mi espina.

—¡Ow!

Jasper corre a mi lado luego de ponerle el código de seguridad a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

El dolor se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Lo aparto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a ponerme de pie?

Jasper retrocede.

—Está en reposo de cama, Princesa.

Le alzo las cejas.

—Necesito moverme, Jasper. Me ayudes o no, no me importa. Pero necesito estirarme.

Jasper aparta la mirada con cara pensativa, antes de asentir y murmurar.

—Edward me matará si se entera de esto.

—No lo hará —me apuro en asegurarle, la emoción corre por mis miembros.

Edward estaba muy reticente sobre permitirme que me moviera, pero siempre había sido muy activa y quedarme quita por varias horas al día no le sentaba bien a mi cuerpo. Cinco minutos de pie no me matarían.

Camino torpemente en un lento circulo alrededor de la habitación, mis manos le dan soporte a la parte baja de mi espalda. El movimiento se siente bien y pronto me olvido del sorprendente dolor que había corrido por mi espalda.

Luego de mi caminata, Jasper me anima a comer y lo hago, prefiriendo una de las raras frutas Leumian que saben a fresas, pero parece ser una mezcla del cascarón duro de un coco, y del tamaño y color de un mango.

Sin embargo, poco después el aburrimiento me invade y la lormaline alrededor de mi cuello se ve fascinante. Tan fascinante que antes de darme cuenta, mi mente está agarrando la esencia de la piedra, haciéndola flotar fácilmente sobre mi cabeza.

Jasper me ve con cara de piedra, disgustado pero incapaz de hacer algo. Ya le hice jurar que guardaría el secreto y ni él puede discutir que necesito aprender a controlar la lormaline.

Había superado su habilidad hace tiempo, no necesitaba usar mis manos ni mirar la gema cuando la esencia estaba en mi agarre. Según Jasper, ni siquiera los Ancianos podían jactarse de tanto. Los Leumian no le encontraban sentido a dominar el control como lo hago yo.

Pero esa práctica está arraigada en mí luego de pasar años en la Tierra afinando mis dones.

Incluso ahora, estando tan embarazada, no dejaba que ese hábito claudicara. Sabía que podía presionarme para controlar la lormaline y otro metal al mismo tiempo.

Sin cerrar los ojos, encuentro otro metal pesado y, en lugar de agarrar la estructura molecular, me concentro en la esencia del metal. Ese método alternativo hace que controlar los metales sea muchísimo más fácil de lo que era antes y me pregunto por qué no pensé en esto antes.

—Princesa…

—Estoy bien —insisto, mirando varios metales girar alrededor de la lormaline sobre mi cabeza. La imagen es reconfortante, como un niño que tiene un móvil colgado sobre su cabeza, y pronto me encuentro cayendo en un sueño, los metales regresan a sus antiguos lugares.

Un rato después, me despierto sobre mi costado con otro agudo dolor, esta vez los músculos de mi espalda se tensan repentinamente y luego liberan la tensión. Sé que debe ser una hora temprana de la tarde porque el sol sigue alto en el cielo despejado y Jasper sigue recargado junto a la entrada.

También el Rey está en la habitación, mirando por la ventana.

Durante el transcurso de mi embarazo, tanto como la Reina se ha convertido en una figura materna, también el Rey se ha convertido en una figura paterna – llenó un lugar que mi propio padre nunca se molestó en alcanzar.

Aprendí que el Rey, que ahora insistía en que le dijera Carlisle, aunque era muy difícil para mí, era principalmente un historiador para Leumin. El presidia a los Ancianos que mantenían a salvo la historia de Leumin, de igual manera preservaba los tesoros y tradiciones Leumian.

Me había estado visitando una vez al día para contarme historias sobre el planeta, la gente, e incluso el clan Skye, antes y después de que su reinado se hiciera horroroso.

Lucho por sentarme, mi estómago está demasiado redondo y pesado. Carlisle se da la vuelta y se apura en ayudarme con sus manos gentiles.

—¿Cómo está hoy el jovencito?

Me froto el estómago con cariño.

—Es fuerte —digo, sonrío enormemente cuando Carlisle se ríe.

—Viene de familia.

—¿En serio?

Esta es una de las pocas cosas que Carlisle todavía no comparte conmigo.

—Oh, sí. Cuando Esme estaba embarazada de Edward, estuvo muy cansada todo el tiempo. Él era un bebé muy hiperactivo.

Sonreí al pensar en Edward de bebé – estoy segura de que era absolutamente adorable.

—Recuerdo que una vez Edward casi le rompió una costilla. Pero ya ves lo alto que es Edward. Es más alto que yo.

—Bueno, este sólo me ha sacado moretones. Nada de huesos rotos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —el Rey sonríe—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Estoy cansada —confieso—. El bebé me ha estado despertando durante toda la noche y se la mantiene moviéndose. Creo que quiere salir.

Carlisle asiente, su mano se mueve debajo de su barbilla.

—Pronto darás a luz. No me sorprendería si naciera antes.

Muevo las manos sobre mi hinchado estómago.

—No estoy segura de estar lista para eso.

—Cuando él esté listo no importará si tú lo estás o no —dice Carlisle con sabiduría—. Ahora, ¿sobre qué quieres escuchar hoy?

Pienso en ello por un segundo. Había mucho que conocía sobre Leumin y la gente Leumian, pero mi mente ansiaba información sobre la lormaline.

—Cuéntame más de la lormaline —pido, moviéndome en la cama cuando un eco de los dolorosos calambres pasa por la parte baja de mi espalda—. ¿De dónde la extraen?

Carlisle se recarga, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—El planeta es muy rico en lormaline y puede ser encontrada en tres lugares principales. La mina más pequeña está de hecho en esta montaña, en el lado sur cerca de la entrada al valle. Ese almacén de lormaline es en realidad la razón de que se eligiera este lugar para el palacio. Mi padre pensó que la lormaline ayudaría a proteger a la gente y, hasta ahora, lo ha hecho. Otra mina está al norte, en la cima de las montañas congeladas. No has estado ahí, pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto, luego de que nazca el bebé, Edward te llevará de visita. Muchas veces se sumergen a los bebés en las aguas ricas en lormaline que están en el norte. Edward fue sumergido e igual lo será tu hijo.

—¿Meten a los bebés en agua congelada? —pregunto, tengo los ojos bien abiertos y estoy segura de que mi voz suena la mitad de lo horrorizada que me siento. Si el agua congelada era similar a la de la Tierra, entonces no quería a mi bebé cerca de ella.

—Los Leumian son fuertes, Bella —dice Carlisle tranquilamente—. Difícilmente sentimos el frío.

Junto los labios y asiento, aceptando esto como un hecho. El Rey ahora es muy abierto respecto a su conocimiento. Confiaba en él.

—¿Cuál es la última?

—La mina del sur —dice—. Edward está cerca de ahí hoy. Nosotros…

El Rey se detiene de golpe, juntando los labios para formar una fina línea.

Me está ocultando algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Carlisle me evalúa con la mirada, parece tomar una decisión respecto a algo.

Luego de un momento, suspira.

—Se ha perdido algo de lormaline.

—¿Perdido?

Asintiendo, Carlisle continua.

—Mantenemos un record muy estricto de lormaline, así que esto es un problema muy grande, a pesar de la pequeña cantidad que no puede ser encontrada.

—¿Se la robó un Leumian?

Carlisle niega con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

—No es común que un Leumian se robe lormaline, ya que es muy importante para nuestra cultura. Pero, repito, sólo un Leumian tendría acceso a la mina.

—Crees que un Leumian traicionó a Leumin —digo, confianzuda sobre mi suposición.

Carlisle asiente con cansancio.

—No quiero abrumarte con esto.

—También es mi planeta.

Creo esto de corazón, y justo cuando estoy a punto de continuar, un fuerte calambre sube por la parte baja de mi espalda y grito.

Al instante, Carlisle y Jasper están a mi lado, inclinándose sobre la cama, pero es la cara de Carlisle la que se llena de comprensión.

Se gira hacia Jasper y con la tranquila autoridad que sólo un Rey tiene, le ladra sus órdenes.

—Llama a la Reina y a Rosalie inmediatamente. Mándale un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que tiene que regresar a casa _ya_. ¡Ve!

Jasper corre para hacer lo que le dijeron, moviéndose de manera metódica y rápida.

Mi cuerpo se calma, como si el dolor nunca hubiera pasado, pero por la mirada en la cara de Carlisle sé que llegaría otro calambre.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Estás de parto —me dice tranquilamente.

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

No.

No, se suponía que Edward estaría aquí para esto.

Y es demasiado pronto.

—Muy pronto —lloriqueo, presionando mis manos sobre mi estómago como si pudiera mantener a mi bebé dentro por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Nunca es muy pronto —me asegura Carlisle.

Quiero discutir con él.

Pero no puedo.

Una calidez fluye en la cama debajo de mí y primero siento pánico al pensar que tuve un accidente.

Aunque el pánico se apaga.

Sé lo que es.

Mi fuente se rompió.

Jasper regresar con nosotros.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —exijo saber, mi cuerpo empieza a sudar.

Prometió estar aquí.

Tiene que estar aquí.

—Viene en camino.

Asiento y me muevo en la cama, me sorprendo cuando otro calambre – otra contracción – aprieta mi espalda baja y mis costados. Aprieto los dientes contra el grito de color que amenaza con salir de mi boca.

Esme entra con una Rosalie muy frenética detrás de ella.

Empujan a Carlisle a un lado.

Esme toma el control de la situación, diciéndoles a Rosalie y Jasper que junten agua caliente, trapos y mantas.

—¿No hay algún té Leumian que ayude con esto?

Nunca pensé que alguna vez rogaría por una de esas horribles mezclas, pero el dolor está subiendo por mi costado, por mi espalda, y quiero más que nada estar a salvo y libre de dolor en los brazos de Edward.

Esme niega con la cabeza, apartándome el cabello de mi frente caliente.

—Me temo que no.

—¿Nada de drogas? —pregunto, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos mientras ella ajusta las almohadas que están en un lado y detrás de mí, creando un suave nido que no hace nada para consolarme—. ¿En absoluto?

—Estarás bien, querida. Las hembras Leumian son fuertes.

—¡Soy mitad humana!

Esme sonríe con alegría en sus ojos.

—También eres Leumian.

Tiene razón sobre eso.

Pero difícilmente puedo encontrar consuelo en ese hecho.

Se siente como si hubieran pasado horas entre las contracciones estables, los largos calambres y los cortos periodos de calma.

Pero el sol apenas se ha movido en el cielo y sé que mi mente está jugando conmigo.

El tiempo no pasa más rápido.

Intento decirme que es algo bueno – Edward podría llegar a tiempo.

Pero luego otra contracción me golpea y ese pensamiento vuela por la ventana.

Y, eventualmente, al ver el bulto de mi vientre hinchado me horrorizo.

Este bebé es enorme.

Y yo no.

—¡No saldrá! —grito con pánico y dolor cuando otra contracción me golpea.

Rosalie y Alice han estado enfriando constantemente mi cuerpo con agua tibia y trapos. Rosalie palmea la mano que está apretando fuertemente su antebrazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar un oscuro moretón, pero ella ni siquiera hace una mueca.

—Estarás bien.

Ella no habla en base a la experiencia, pero acepto sus palabras como verdaderas.

Rosalie nunca me ha mentido.

Tiempo después, el Sanador está revisando qué tan dilatada estoy durante una de las contracciones más fuertes.

—Ya casi es hora.

Miro alrededor de la habitación, la única cara que quiero ver no está.

Tengo ganas de llorar.

Él no está aquí todavía.

Pero justo cuando lo pienso, las puertas se abren con una fuerza sorprendente y Edward está jadeando al otro lado, sus alocados y vibrantes ojos me están buscando.

Suspiro con alivio.

Lo logró.

Me tenso con otra contracción justo cuando Edward se mueve para remplazar las almohadas detrás de mí, ocupa su lugar, su posición, y me abraza, sus labios se presionan en mi cabeza.

Y luego otra contracción me golpea.

Y el Sanador y Esme me están diciendo que puje.

Así que lo hago.

Y lo hago de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Una y otra vez, el dolor arde a través de la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo.

Y luego el último empujón, el cual llega más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Miro con ojos exhaustos y medio cerrados como el Sanador carga una bolsa medio oscura en sus brazos, la forma de mi bebé es visible a través de la membrana.

Hay un cordón umbilical muy cortito que Edward corta con sus filosas garras.

¿Cuándo se movió de detrás de mí?

Pasan al bebé a los brazos de Edward.

Edward pasa cuidadosamente una garra sobre la delgada membrana, rompiéndola y quitando rápidamente el suave cascarón de la cara del bebé.

—Es un niño —murmura, acercándome a nuestro bebé.

Miro el cuerpo rosado y fijo mi mirada en unos ojos oscuros, grandes y redondos.

Es hermoso.

Perfecto.

Tiene el cabello pegado a la cabeza, pero es oscuro con un tinte rojizo.

Su estructura ósea es distintivamente Leumian, su suave cara es ligeramente angular.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrán? —pregunta Alice cuando me acerco mi bebé al pecho.

Mi bebé se acurruca en mi pecho y Edward nos abraza a ambos.

Sonrío.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Él necesita alguien a quien sostenerse_ / _Su amor es fuerte y verdadero_ / _Sus flechas te apuntan a ti_ / _Y él es a quien naciste para amar_

* * *

¡Volví! Lamento muchísimo la espera, pero estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para mí en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Yo sé que extrañaban las historias, y lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar, pero necesitaba primero lidiar con ciertas cosas y situaciones antes de poder volver a esto. Las que me tienen en Facebook saben un poquito más a que me refiero.

Pero bueno, regresando a la historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Ya nació el bebé! Le quedan sólo dos capítulos más y un epílogo a esta traducción, así que ya mero se acerca el final.

No puedo prometer que estaré actualizando más seguido, pero lo voy a intentar, quiero ir recuperando poco a poco el ritmo que llevaba antes.

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y decirme qué les pareció el capítulo ;)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

" _Can't believe my eyes  
Could they possibly be deceiving me on the other side?"_

 _~Christina Perri_

Sus ojos han cambiado; el color se aclaró de un negro oscuro a un color que queda perfectamente entre el vibrante color verde azulado de Edward y mi propio color azul hielo, una especie de espuma de mar o de aguamarina tintada de verde. El cabello que había estado tercamente pegado a su cabecita ya creció, una versión más oscura del cabello de su padre, bronce en la raíz y se oscurece a un negro azabache en las puntas. Su piel también se ha alteado; en lugar de ser la fina tonalidad rosada de bebé que tenía luego de nacer, ha tomado un tono de caramelo esmaltado, como si el mismísimo sol le hubiera besado la piel.

Es una mezcla precisa de nosotros dos.

Veo características humanas en él; su pecho tiene pezones, sus miembros, aunque largos, no lo son tanto como los podrían ser los de un bebé Leumian. Las puntas de sus orejas son puntiagudas como las mías, no afiladas como las de Edward. Incluso tiene unas ligeras cejas color bronce, las cuales se han convertido en una fuente de diversión para Edward.

Pero su lado Leumian es prominente; uñas finas y afiladas, pequeños colmillos que salen de su boquita desdentada, la forma de su cara y nariz.

Y ya ha comenzado a experimentar con la lormaline alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo me había alarmado, por supuesto. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana de su nacimiento y mi bebé ya estaba controlando la gema.

Edward también pensó que era raro.

Pero sólo pudimos concluir que mis propios dones tienen algo que ver con el asombroso talento de nuestro hijo.

Las gruesas líneas dentadas que Edward tiene a través de su cuerpo se habían hecho más gruesas con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo; una reacción al incremento de las hormonas masculinas. Él me lo contó cuando grité sorprendida por las marcas negras.

Parecía que yo era más propensa a reacciones emocionales desde que mi hijo llegó al mundo.

Las marcas de nacimiento del Principito son delgadas líneas parecidas a ramas en patrones curveados y en espiral – como mis propios puntos – en lugar de las líneas dentadas y filosas que tiene Edward. Edward me dijo que, con la edad, las marcas de nuestro hijo se oscurecerían.

Su nacimiento abrió todo un nuevo lado de la cultura y el desarrollo Leumian.

Había tantas cosas que estaba aprendiendo a un paso rápido – el peso mínimo que había ganado durante el embarazo literalmente desapareció de la noche a la mañana, mi dieta se alteró para acomodar las exigencias alimenticias de mi hijo, los bebés Leumian no lloran, en lugar de eso hacen expresiones de llanto sin sonido y comen de manera frecuente cada pocas horas. Y el Edward gentil se había convertido en un padre fiero, sobreprotector y posesivo.

Las únicas personas a las que había visto desde el nacimiento eran mi pareja y mi hijo.

Descubrí que me parecía bien eso.

El aislamiento nos había unido más y ahora podía sentir la angustia de mi hijo sin siquiera tener que verlo, aunque mis ojos estaban constantemente en su cuerpecito.

Incluso ahora, en el día del bautismo Leumian de mi hijo, donde Edward y yo meteríamos su cuerpo en las heladas aguas de los Casquillos del Norte, mis ojos se veían atraídos a sus enormes ojos. Hay cierta curiosidad, cierta inteligencia en su mirada atenta que los bebés humanos no poseen.

Es fascinante.

—Pronto comenzará a crecer.

Muevo mi mirada, encontrándome con los vibrantes ojos de Edward.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La mano de Edward me acaricia la espalda.

—No ha crecido desde que estaba en tu vientre —me dice Edward.

Miro de nuevo a mi hijo y me doy cuenta de la veracidad en la declaración de mi pareja. Es cierto que está del mismo tamaño ahora que cuando lo parí.

—Un estirón, entonces.

Edward hace un sonido de confusión en el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Estirón?

Me encojo de hombros y suelto una carcajada.

—Una frase humana —le digo—. Significa que crecerá muy rápidamente.

—Ya veo —dice Edward, aunque por la forma en que me mira a través de la comisura de sus ojos, puedo ver que no lo entiende—. Nosotros simplemente le decimos _crecer_ —murmura, metiéndome debajo de su brazo.

—¿Entonces crecerá?

Edward asiente.

—De manera rápida, como lo hacen los niños Leumian. Parecerá un niño de dos años antes de tener seis meses.

Miro a mi niño, mi bebito, e intento imaginarlo más grande en tan poco tiempo. Frunzo el ceño.

—Extrañaré lo pequeño que es.

Los labios de Edward se sienten calientes sobre mi nuca, donde deja pequeños besos hasta subir a mi oreja.

—Tendremos muchos hijos más —gruñe, la lujuria chorrea de sus palabras.

Mis muslos se tensan.

Puedo sentir lo ansioso que está Edward por hacer más Príncipes y Princesas.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla.

No hemos hecho el amor – no nos hemos emparejado – desde el nacimiento de nuestro bebé. Yo no estoy lista, sigo adolorida y sé que mi cuerpo tampoco está listo para otro bebé. Edward ha sido increíblemente comprensivo, incluso comentó que usualmente las hembras Leumian esperan hasta su siguiente celo para emparejarse.

No estoy segura de cuándo será mi siguiente celo.

Pero sé que no estoy lista para esperar tanto.

A lo lejos, fuera del palacio, escucho el tintineo de las campanas de lormaline.

—Tenemos que alistarnos —suspiro y me muevo para enderezarme.

Y justo así, la actitud de Edward cambia.

—No iremos a ninguna parte. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes esté cerca de otra persona que no sea yo…

Toco su mejilla, viendo como su mandíbula tensa se derrite bajo mi mano.

—Edward, debemos hacerlo. Es nuestro deber.

—Lo sé. Es que siento que algo podría pasar.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—Difícilmente diría que es preocupación —susurra—. Es más bien un presentimiento. Algo pasará.

Doblo las piernas debajo de mi cuerpo, arrodillándome frente a mi pareja que está encaramado sobre la cama.

—No podemos esconderlo por el resto de su vida. Esto debe hacerse. Regresaremos más pronto de lo que piensas.

Edward me mira, su mirada se dispara a través de todo mi cuerpo.

Se suponía que debíamos viajar a los Casquillos del Norte hace tres días y los Leumian se estaban poniendo nerviosos. Alice me había comenzado a mandar información a diario, sabiendo que yo sería la mejor persona para recibirla al considerar los cambios de humor de Edward. Ella y la familia real estaban preocupados por el estado de la gente.

Y ahora es nuestro deber el calmar a las masas.

No podemos posponer más el bautismo.

Tiene que hacerse hoy.

—¿Me ayudarás a bañarlo? —pregunte, intentando distraer sus pensamientos.

El bañar a nuestro hijo juntos se había convertido en una rutina diaria, lavándolo sólo con los más ricos aceites y sales Leumian. El baño era una de las únicas maneras de calmar la curiosidad de nuestro hijo lo suficiente para que pudiera dormir.

—Prepararé el agua mientras lo alimentas —Edward sonríe, me besa rápidamente y me deja con nuestro hijo.

El alimentarlo ha sido particularmente difícil para mí – no tanto la forma en que mi hijo tiene que alimentarse de mi pecho, más bien ha sido difícil acostumbrarme a lo que hace instintivamente luego de comer.

Levanto su cuerpo de donde había estado descansando sobre una almohada esponjosa y lo cargo cerca de mí, su cabecita encaja en el hueco de mi barbilla. Acaricia con su cara mi cuello mientras yo saco el brazo a través del delgado tirante en mi hombro, liberando efectivamente mi pecho al aire libre de la habitación.

Ajusto a mi hijo en mis brazos, guiando su boquita fruncida hacia mi pezón y suspiro aliviada cuando su rápida succión libera la presión que había comenzado en mi pecho. Es esa presión la que mantiene la rutina de su horario de comidas – la leche causa que mis pechos hinchados duelan a menos de que se libere el líquido.

Pequeños sonidos de felicidad salen del pecho de mi hijo mientras su pequeña mano toca la piel sobre mi pecho.

Edward regresa a la habitación, me ve cuando me siento derecha, mis piernas se doblan debajo de mí y de nuestro hijo que come animadamente. Sonríe ligeramente, con adoración pura en sus ojos.

Lo amo.

Pasan varios momentos mientras nuestro hijo bebe hasta llenar y se aleja con un suave chasquido, abre la boca en un bostezo que amenaza con apoderarse de su angelical rostro.

Con sus labios abiertos tan dramáticamente, el brillo de sus colmillitos me saluda y me preparo para su aguda picadura.

Los ojos adormilados de mi hijo se abren y los posa en las dos marcas idénticas justo sobre mi pezón. Sin siquiera aparentar que lo piensa mucho, sus colmillos se enganchan perfectamente en las marcas y bebe de manera lenta la sangre de mi pecho.

Hago una mueca como reacción inicial y me obligo a relajarme.

La primera vez que él hizo esto, yo lloré llena de pánico a causa de la confusión. Edward me calmó, explicando que los bebés Leumian seguían necesitando de la sangre de su madre hasta que tenían casi un año.

Tiene sentido – había estado compartiendo mi sangre durante toda su vida y seguramente todavía la necesitaría hasta que su fuerte cuerpecito creciera lo suficiente para valerse por sí mismo.

Los colmillos se apartan rápidamente y su pequeña lengua lame las heridas, sellándolas hasta su siguiente comida.

Muevo con cuidado su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza queda sobre mi hombro izquierdo y mi mano derecha palmea su espalda, haciéndolo eructar entre sus cansados bostezos.

Edward se acerca y toma a su hijo, enterrando la cara en su cabello oscuro y depositando nuestro hijo de regreso en su almohada.

Me muevo para tapar mi pecho expuesto, pero Edward es más rápido, su mano detiene con gentileza mu muñeca y sus ojos, oscuros y con la pupila dilatada, detienen mi respiración. Sus largos dedos bajan por mi piel hasta mi pezón expuesto, que se endurece al instante.

Me muerdo el labio, mi respiración se acelera.

Lo deseo.

Una ligera punzada de dolor en mi centro me recuerda que no puedo tenerlo.

Abro la boca, pero Edward me calla, sus dedos giran alrededor de mi pezón, endureciéndolo hasta que es casi doloroso.

Sus labios están en mi piel, chupando mi clavícula y bajan, encontrándose con mi nuevo escote con una fervorosa atención. Su boca se mueve para chupar ligeramente mi pezón, sacando una pequeña cantidad de leche y murmurando por el sabor. Me estremezco por la vibración, mis muslos se presionan juntos.

La gran mano de Edward se presiona sobre la parte media de mi espalda, arqueando mi pecho hacia él mientras desliza el otro tirante de mi vestido por mi brazo izquierdo. Con un pecho nuevo expuesto, se aferra a mi pezón, mordiendo la dura protuberancia hasta que mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, exponiendo mi garganta.

Parece ser una señal para Edward, indicando que puede continuar, porque rápidamente me acuesta sobre la alfombra de piel y dobla mis piernas desde las rodillas. Las permite estar juntas mientras sube la tela de mi vestido sobre mi ombligo, para que la tela sólo cubra mis costillas.

Unos fuertes pulgares se presionan en los huecos de mis caderas, justo sobre mi hueso pélvico, y mis caderas se mueven hacia arriba, mis muslos siguen presionados juntos de manera cada vez más fuerte. Sus manos se extienden en mi estómago y bajan por la curva de mis caderas y espalda, hacia mi culo y luego hacia adentro, donde se encuentran parcialmente expuestos mis labios inferiores.

Un dedo acaricia la piel mojada.

Jadeo.

—No podemos.

—No vamos a hacerlo —me asegura, tocando de nuevo mi centro.

Mete lentamente sus dedos entre mis muslos y los obliga a abrirse, empujando mis rodillas para que queden apoyadas sobre la alfombra de piel debajo de mi cuerpo, abriéndome ante su mirada.

Esta es la primera vez que me ve desde el parto.

Me siento insegura por mi apariencia, sé que no hay manera en que se vea igual que antes.

Pero a Edward parece no importarle e inhala de manera brusca, agachándose ligeramente para inhalar de nuevo. Su lengua se asoma entre sus labios y sus colmillos expuestos, y palpito.

Sus manos acarician la piel en la parte interna de mis muslos, acercándose a mi centro hasta que está separando mis labios, exponiéndome más a su intensa mirada.

Y entonces, luego de una corta pausa, su boca está en mí.

Lamiendo la humedad.

Mordiendo los labios.

Chupando el manojo de nervios que está en la parte de arriba.

Volviéndome loca mientras lucho por mantenerme callada, tapándome la boca con las manos para ahogar mis gemidos mientras le lengua de Edward, fuerte y larga, entra de verdad en mi cuerpo, retorciéndose dentro de mí.

Todo mi cuerpo salta, repentinamente me encuentro más cerca de la orilla cuando el pulgar de Edward presiona mi clítoris, su lengua sigue enterrada dentro de mí. Bajo la mirada por mi cuerpo y noto que las caderas de Edward se mueven sin descanso sobre la piel y que hay color naciendo en sus mejillas.

Sus manos agarran rápidamente mis caderas y las obligan a quedarse quietas, alineando mi cuerpo para que mi cóccix quede inclinado hacia abajo, abriendo más mis piernas.

Edward me tortura, me lleva a la orilla y luego retrocede, sólo para acercarme de nuevo y retroceder una vez más. Me llevo las manos al cabello, tirando de la raíz mientras Edward murmura sobre mí.

Y entonces, su colmillo roza mi clítoris y me libero, sintiendo un chorro de líquido saliendo de mí. No tengo tiempo para sentirme avergonzada por ello porque Edward gime y lame ansiosamente mi liberación.

Me siento como gelatina cuando él cierra mis piernas, besando dulcemente mi hueso pélvico. Exhalando de manera acelerada, me paso las manos por el cabello.

—¿Necesitas que yo…?

La cara de Edward se sonroja y presiona su mejilla contra mi estómago.

—Estoy bien —dice, su mirada se mueve hacia la alfombra de piel. Y luego recuerdo cómo se habían movido sus caderas contra el piso y lo entiendo.

Descansamos por un momento hasta que los suaves ronquidos de nuestro hijo nos sacan de nuestra neblina de lujuria.

Bañar al Principito es toda una experiencia – disfruta de salpicar agua y balbucea por el espumoso jabón que limpia su cuerpo. Luego de mi rápido baño, lo visto con una túnica color zafiro que es distintivamente masculina por sus líneas pulcras y sus cortes limpios.

Mi vestido es casi blanco, es un color gris clarito con una bastilla ligera que me llega a las rodillas, la parte superior me queda justa en el pecho y la falda se abre a partir de mis caderas. El vestido me deja la espalda expuesta, pero mis hombros están cubiertos. Con mi hijo en brazos, Edward envuelve mi capa alrededor de mis hombros, abrochando la parte de enfrente para que nuestro hijo quede encerrado entre la piel y mi pecho. La capucha es lo suficientemente profunda para tapar mi cabeza y la de mi hijo, que tiene su carita durmiente presionada contra mi cuello.

Mientras él se pone su propia capa pesada – demasiado pesada para un Leumian y probablemente para mi uso futuro si me da frío en los Casquillos del Norte – Edward hace una mueca, claramente no quiere dejar nuestros aposentos.

—Podemos quedarnos —comienza, la ansiedad entra en su voz.

Y aunque quiero calmarlo, me mantengo firme – al crecer en una vida bajo escrutinio, al ser la única hija del Gran Presidente, había aprendido a apartar mis propias preocupaciones y concentrarme en mi deber.

Así que niego con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta, mis botas altas de piel gruesa y con peluche repiquetean ligeramente con cada paso.

—Debemos hacerlo. Entre más pronto vayamos, más pronto estaremos de regreso.

En cuanto se abren las puertas de los cuartos, todo el comportamiento de Edward se altera – en lugar de seguir con su preocupación, ésta se transforma en un humor tenso y vigilante. Fulmina con la mirada a todos los sirvientes mientras nos abrimos paso hacia la salida del palacio, el cuerpo amenazante de Edward alterna entre caminar frente a mí y pegarse muy cerca detrás de mí.

Difícilmente puedo molestarme con él.

Así actúan los varones Leumian. Es su naturaleza.

Me había acostumbrado a caminar a todas partes en Leumin, así que ver un gran animal parecido a un caballo ya ensillado, claramente listo para ser montado, me sorprende. Edward gruñe por mi repentina parada, hundiéndose ligeramente.

—Está bien —le digo, manteniendo la voz tranquila—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un _zu'la_ —dice Esme, acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa, su vestido se agita alrededor de sus tobillos en líneas color ciruela.

El gruñido de Edward suena alto en su pecho, su cuerpo se mueve frente al mío mientras su madre se acerca.

—¡Edward! ¡Es tu _madre_!

Sigue gruñendo.

Esme se ríe, lo encuentra divertido.

—Carlisle era igual.

—Lo siento mucho —le digo, frotando la espalda de mi hijo cuando suelta un quejido similar, aunque más bajito, en su pecho.

Esme le quita importancia.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer —sonríe—. ¿Cómo está el Principito?

—Está intentando copiar a su padre —suspiro, escuchando el quejido de mi hijo convertirse más en un gruñido.

—Varoncitos tontos —bromea Esme, mirando la cabeza oscura que se presiona contra mi cuello.

—¿Se supone que vamos a montar los _zu'las_?

—Oh sí —dice Esme, hablando sobre los gruñidos de Edward—. Pero sólo tú irás montando. El viaje no es tan largo como pensarías, pero eres madre nueva y no podemos cansarte. Los _zu'las_ son muy rápidos.

—¿Más rápido que los Leumian?

—Nada es más rápido que un Leumian.

Y esto resulta ser cierto. Luego de que Edward determina que su madre es de confianza, aunque sigue gruñéndoles irracionalmente al resto de su familia, a Alice y Jasper, es cuando puedo sentarme en el _zu'la_ con la ayuda de Edward. Uso un brazo para sostener a mi hijo y el otro para estabilizarme, aunque el animal en el que estoy sentada viaja muy suavemente.

Y de manera rápida.

Edward no tiene problemas con correr junto al _zu'la_ con la correa del animal en sus manos. Yo apenas puedo seguir la velocidad a la que estoy viajando, elijo cerrar los ojos y sostener a mi hijo en lugar de mirar el escenario borroso.

Eventualmente nos detenemos y noto que el aire que toca mi cara es mucho más frío. Mi mano sube para proteger la cara de mi hijo de las frígidas temperaturas, aunque a él parece no afectarle.

La familia Real son los únicos testigos del bautismo, aunque Alice está capturando muy discretamente el evento en una pequeña cámara con forma de disco para que la gente Leumian pueda verlo y confirmar el nacimiento de un Príncipe Leumian.

Edward, que finalmente dejó de gruñirles a todos, me ayuda a bajarme del _zu'la_ y me guía hacia la orilla del agua helada.

Todos estamos completamente callados mientras Edward desabrocha mi capa sólo lo suficiente para que nuestro hijo quede visible, justo lo suficiente para que yo pueda sacar mis dos brazos y así acunar a nuestro hijo mientras entramos en el agua helada.

Comienzo a temblar inmediatamente, el frío se mete en mis huesos.

Los ojos de Edward se suavizan en una pregunta silenciosa y asiento. Soportaré esto.

Edward se para detrás de mí, sus brazos me rodean y estabilizan mis manos, moldeando su cuerpo alrededor del mío de modo que ambos quedamos sosteniendo a nuestro hijo.

Finalmente habla, su voz suena clara y es dirigida al cielo – como si le hablara a un Dios o a los Cielos.

—Yo, Primer Príncipe de Leumin, presento a mi hijo, mi sucesor y mi heredero, Segundo Príncipe de Leumin, Caelum Ryder Faolan. En su nombre, juro lealtad a la corona, a la gente y al planeta.

Y, sin vacilar, metemos el cuerpo de nuestro hijo en la mordaz agua – sus ojos se abren como platos y no parpadean, está completamente serio, como si supiera lo que acaba de pasar. Hay un cambio en el aire, una nota de autoridad que lo rodea mientras sacamos su pequeño cuerpecito mojado del agua. No repiquetea ni llora por el frío, simplemente acepta los sucesos como son.

Juntos, Caelum, Edward y yo nos giramos hacia nuestra familia.

Y nos detenemos de golpe.

Charlie, mi padre en todos los sentidos necesarios, está parado frente a la Realeza Leumian, mirándome sin emociones.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos / ¿Podrían estarme engañando del otro lado?_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

" _This isn't were I meant to lay down."_

 _~Christina Perri_

La ferocidad de los gruñidos de Edward es sorprendente. Parece que no puede decidir si ayudar a su familia, quiénes están siento retenidos por enormes y extraños alienígenas, o si debería quedarse parado frente a su pareja y su hijo. Ha perdido toda lógica, convirtiéndose completamente en un varón guiado por el instinto – uno que mataría simplemente para proteger lo que considera suyo.

Los Casquillos del Norte están en silencio, sólo los gruñidos de Edward hacen eco en los blancos paisajes.

No había notado hasta ahora lo helado que está el escenario; enormes glaciares blancos, montañas grises y frías cubiertas por un polvo de nieve blanca en la cercanía, el agua cristalina y libre de vida, el piso congelado y puro.

Casi puedo ver la nieve pintada con varias tonalidades de rojo – sangre de cada especie de aquí.

Es sólo cuestión de quién moriría.

No hay ninguna duda en mi mente de que se desataría una batalla de esto.

Somos nosotros o ellos.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que vi a Yvette? Meses, casi seis meses – tal vez incluso un año en la Tierra. No sé. Pero ella me lo había dicho, en mi último día, que grandes cambios pasarían en mi futuro.

Este es uno de ellos.

Esto es entre mi padre y yo.

La seguridad se ha endurecido en mi estómago; lo mataría de ser necesario.

Pinchazos de poder surgen a través de mí, alzándome el vello sobre mi piel erizada, asustando al bebé en mis brazos. Caelum huele mi piel que se ha cargado ligeramente con electricidad, pero parece aceptar el cambio.

—Se suponía que tú no estarías aquí —dice mi padre de forma monótona.

Alzo la barbilla desafiante, más fuerte de lo que había sido la última vez que lo vi.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú me enviaste aquí.

El fantasma de la culpa pasa sobre su cara antes de que él se cierre.

—Perteneces aquí.

—Así es —acepto con voz firme. Implacable. Es cierto. Pertenezco en Leumin—. Pero tú no. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Si hubiera sido más joven, si mi lado Leumian no hubiera despertado, no lo habría notado – pero los ojos de Charlie se mueven hacia los árboles desnudos, la corteza crea un sorprendente contraste con los cálidos tonos del bosque que está en la montaña del castillo.

Sigo sus ojos y junto los labios.

Por supuesto.

Hay varias bolsas negras, gruesas y hechas de una piel escamosa, apoyadas debajo de los árboles. Una bolsa se cae y se desata.

Salen varias piedras pequeñas de lormaline del interior de la bolsa.

—Era por la lormaline —susurro.

Esa fue su razón para enviarme aquí.

Edward ruge, cayendo en una posición en cuclillas. Pongo mi mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo para que no ataque.

Necesito más información.

Muevo a Caelum, envolviendo mi capa con más fuerza a nuestro alrededor cuando el viento aúlla.

—Has estado robando de las minas —le digo a mi padre, confianzuda y segura, aunque por dentro estoy furiosa.

¿Cómo se atreve a robarle a _mi_ familia, a _mi_ planeta?

—Difícilmente es eso.

—Veo la evidencia justo ahí. No puedes mentirme más.

—Ellos la dejan ahí tirada.

Eso no es verdad. Por lo que sé, la lormaline tiene que ser minada y despegada de rocas, tierra, montañas y aguas profundas. Es un trabajo duro el conseguir la lormaline.

Detrás de mi padre, Carlisle comienza a gruñir con su brazo apretado alrededor de Esme, que se endereza con firmeza y fuerza frente a Rosalie. Puedo notar que intenta cubrir a Rosalie de la mirada lasciva del alienígena foráneo que invade su espacio. Emmett está siendo detenido por otro.

Mi mente se mueve, ansiando el control del metal.

Hay demasiado a mi alrededor.

Pero tengo que sincronizarlo bien.

De nuevo se alza la electricidad en mi piel, con un voltaje más alto, causando que Caelum balbucee por la picadura.

—¿Eso es tuyo? —la voz de mi padre suena sin vida, y está indicando al niño en mis brazos.

— _Él_ es mío. Sí.

—Creí que quizá te matarían antes de que pudieras embarazarte con el bastardo —dice Charlie de forma petulante, sonríe cuando Edward gruñe de nuevo con furia. Aprieto el agarre que tengo en el hombro de mi pareja.

—Entonces sabías lo de mi madre.

No es una pregunta.

Él lo sabía.

—¿Tres meses de embarazo y luego el bebé? Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Asiento, ya había sospechado eso.

—Entonces también sabías de la lormaline.

—Una piedra remarcable —dice Charlie, caminando casualmente a nuestro alrededor. Si no supiera cómo es él, frío y calculador, pero asustado en el fondo, habría pensado que estaba relajado.

Pero hay cierto movimiento en sus dedos, la forma en que los entrelaza, que indica su ansiedad.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Todo —me dice con frialdad—. Es una fuerza de poder, una piedra curativa, una vitamina, un mineral. Se la comen aquí; puede ser aplastada y digerida. Conduce calor y electricidad. Es un metal. Es todo. Una lormaline, menos de un gramo de lormaline, puede darle poder a un planeta entero por un año o más. ¿Tienes idea de lo valioso que es eso?

»¿Sabes lo poderoso que sería si estuviera en control de tiendas de lormaline? ¿Todo el dinero que podría ganar? Sería un Rey. Gobernaría el universo. Todo estaría al alcance de mis dedos.

Mi mandíbula se tensa.

—La lormaline es sagrada.

—¡Es poder! —grita mi padre, alzando las manos sobre su cabeza y con la cara roja—. Niña tonta, ¡siempre se ha tratado sobre el poder!

La electricidad, un voltaje más alto, danza sobre mi piel y mis ojos recorren mis alrededores; puedo sentir las minas de lormaline a un cuarto de milla de distancia, casi demasiado lejos, pero el porcentaje del metal es lo suficientemente alto para causar un impacto. Luego están las bolsas abandonadas de lormaline en los árboles, las rocas a base de metal en la costa.

¿Será suficiente?

Un movimiento atrapa mi mirada; Alice, su mano está sosteniendo la cámara en forma de disco que parece estar grabando, y está señalando directamente a mi izquierda.

Tiene que estar loca.

Por supuesto, había sentido el pesado metal, la cegadora esencia, pero es, por mucho, la concentración más pesada con la que me había topado.

De ninguna manera voy a poder mover eso.

Pero entonces, cuando aparto mi concentración de la enorme roca, otra esencia atrapa mi atención.

Los pesados alienígenas.

Tienen aspecto de serpiente, nariz aplastada, bocas largas y planas.

Con sangre tan pura como el acero.

Nunca había considerado la sangre como un arma.

Ahora está tentándome, mirándome a la cara.

Podría matarme, pero podría derribar a esos cinco alienígenas y a mi padre, y así mi familia, mi bebé Caelum y mi pareja podrían salir vivos de esta.

La sincronización tiene que ser perfecta.

Me aclaro la garganta, que repentinamente se me había secado, y aferro con más fuerza a Caelum, mi mano se afloja sobre el hombro de Edward.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunto, mi voz viaja a través de la blanca llanura entre mi padre y mi vida—. ¿Por qué eres así?

Pausa – en realidad se congela, su mirada me dispara a mí, a través de mí. Edward deja de gruñir y todos los ojos se giran hacia mi padre.

—Ella me dejó —dice bruscamente.

Y sé de quién está hablando.

—Murió —le digo con gentileza, tirando de la mina de lormaline, sintiendo enormes pedazos de roca desconectarse y viajar hacia mí.

No tardaría mucho.

—No —discute Charlie, sus ojos se ven locos, sus manos tiran de su corto cabello oscuro—. No, me dejó con una hija. ¡Me dejó contigo! ¡Una inútil híbrida!

—Murió —repito, acercándome lentamente al costado de Edward y moviendo a Caelum en mis brazos; él gime suavemente, tirando de mi capa—. Ni siquiera la lormaline podría mantenerla viva en la Tierra.

Charlie tose.

Sacude la cabeza.

Y saca una pistola prístina, de las versiones modernas que están hechas con láser en lugar de balas – tiembla, inestable, en sus manos.

—¡Te equivocas!

Y en este momento ya no puedo contenerme.

Le entrego Caelum a Edward y, con sólo un movimiento de mi mano, tiro la pistola del agarre de mi padre.

Se resbala sobre el piso cubierto de nieve.

No me detengo, mi mano izquierda se alza sobre mi cabeza justo cuando enormes pedazos de lormaline vuelan a través del aire, reflejando el hielo, hacia mi padre.

Lo aplasto sin dudar.

Mancha el suelo de carmesí.

Unos altos gritos hacen eco en el aire, de shock y pánico.

Los alienígenas foráneos están atacando, o preparándose para hacerlo.

Siento a Edward en algún punto detrás de mí.

Rápidamente agarro a uno de los alienígenas – la esencia de su sangre es embriagadoramente rica.

Lo imagino estallando, su sangre expandiéndose y endureciéndose en metal dentro de sus venas.

Su piel se quiebra.

Me sale sangre de la nariz.

Otro alienígena queda fuera, congelado en sus movimientos.

Y luego otro.

Y el que viene hacia a mí, desmoronándose ante mis ojos.

La lormaline vuela a través del aire, atacando al último que se convierte en estatua, su sangre se convirtió en acero dentro de su cuerpo.

Y caigo de rodillas.

Jadeando.

Mareada.

Hay puntos rojos filtrándose en la nieve debajo de mis rodillas.

Gota.

Gota.

—¿Bella?

Gota.

Estoy cansada.

Se oye el llanto de un bebé en el fondo.

Mis ojos se están cerrando.

Gota.

— _¡Bella!_

Se terminó.

 _Edward_

Mi pareja está siendo llevada de regreso al palacio.

Está respirando.

Ya no está sangrando.

Caelum se niega a dormir. Llora ruidosamente por su madre.

Yo también lloro, pero me mantengo en silencio.

Es muy temeraria.

Siempre al borde de dejarme

Casi siempre desapareciendo de su vida.

Pero es inteligente.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi madre atiende la sangre seca de humano en los labios de mi pareja, limpiando la costra con una tela húmeda.

Ella también está preocupada por Bella.

Yo sigo aturdido por lo que ha pasado.

El padre de mi pareja es similar a mi pareja – los ojos, el cabello, la determinación humana.

Estaba loco.

Estoy ansioso por la reacción de mi pareja.

Mató a su propio padre.

Eso sería algo profundamente preocupante con que lidiar.

Pero ella es fuerte.

Y yo la ayudaré.

Llegamos al palacio más tarde ese día, Emmett y Jasper arrastran a uno de los alienígenas que nos atacó.

¿Quiénes son?

¿Por qué ayudaron al padre de mi pareja?

Me había asombrado al ver lo que mi pareja podía hacer con sus cuerpos, aunque no sé cómo lo hizo. Parecía que ellos se quedaban sin vida en el segundo en que ella los miraba.

Mi pareja está acomodada en nuestros cuartos, varios Sanadores están revisando ansiosamente su hermoso cuerpo dormido.

Son rápidos y confianzudos con su evaluación.

Le dicen Princesa.

No puedo evitar sonreír, aunque estoy en cuclillas lealmente a su lado, nuestro hijo acurrucado en mi pecho.

No la dejaré hasta que despierte.

Madre y padre vienen a revisarla.

Se quedan.

Emmett y Rosalie también vienen, sentándose en el piso alrededor de la cama.

Lo mismo hacen Alice y Jasper.

Eventualmente llegan los Ancianos.

Y confirman lo que yo sospeché mientras mi pareja se encargaba de la situación.

Ella es la profecía.

Es la razón por la que fueron hechos los pergaminos.

Pensaron que podría tratarse de mi hijo – y puede que tuvieran razón.

Pero la sincronización hizo que mi pareja fuera la salvadora.

Los Ancianos también traen noticias sobre los alienígenas.

Se llaman Naz'feya.

El Consejo ya ha contactado al planeta Fazi en el sector 39.

Esos Naz'feya eran rebeldes.

No habrá guerra por sus muertes.

Los Ancianos también nos comentan sobre un informante – una sirvienta llamada Renata. Jasper confirma que él creía que su comportamiento era raro.

Ella fue ejecutada sin juicio.

No protesto.

Cuando los Ancianos se van, mi pareja sigue durmiendo, su cara congelada y tranquila.

Temería su muerte, pero puedo sentir su vida en mis huesos.

Caelum duerme.

Permito que madre lo sostenga.

Ella sonríe.

Cierto Sanador llega después, con una expresión de confusión en la cara. Dice que la sangre del Naz´feya se ha convertido en metal.

Dice que mi pareja convirtió su sangre en metal sólido.

Cree que es extraordinario.

Pero no quiero que lo haga de nuevo. La debilitó mucho.

Seguimos esperando luego de que él se va.

Y entonces Caelum grita, llora lo más fuerte que puede.

Madre me lo regresa.

Lo mezo y sigue llorando.

Y despierta a mi pareja.

Ella está somnolienta y confundida, sus ojos se ven nebulosos mientras nos ve rodeando su cama.

Y automáticamente estira los brazos por Caelum, que se calma al instante de ser aceptado en los brazos de su madre.

Entierro la cara en su cabello.

No la he perdido.

Permaneceremos juntos.

Tendremos más hijos.

Viviremos felices.

Presiono mis labios sobre mi pareja y mi hijo.

Nada está pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Se terminó.

* * *

Traducción de la canción: _Aquí no es donde se suponía que me acostaría_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Este es el final, solo falta el epílogo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

—No te estás concentrando.

No hace mucho tiempo, esas palabras me fueron dichas a mí. Muchas veces me preguntaba sobre Yvette; si seguía viva, si seguía ayudando a niños a dominar sus habilidades psíquicas, si me extrañaría. Ciertamente hay días en que la extraño, pero yo ya había encontrado confort en mi vida, más confort del que había esperado jamás al abordar ese vehículo espacial.

Había encontrado la felicidad.

Y el amor.

Alegría.

Caelum, mi hijo, me mira sobre su hombro con las cejas fruncidas y sus labios juntos en señal de frustración. Él es una mezcla perfecta entre Edward y yo; su cuerpo maduró y creció más alto y más fuerte que el de cualquier otro humano. En cierto punto luego de su décimo cumpleaños, su lado Leumian había dominado casi por completo y ahora es tan sólo una pulgada más bajo que su padre.

Ahora Caelum tiene quince.

Me recuerda a mí misma – siempre presionando sus habilidades.

Y qué conjunto de habilidades tiene. El control que tiene sobre la lormaline había superado el mío, es casi como si la piedra estuviera magnetizada a su ser.

Por supuesto que me había preocupado. Mi hijo, mi primogénito, tenía tanto poder sobre sus hombros, tanta responsabilidad, tal futuro esperando por él.

Habían sido difíciles los años que vinieron luego de que eliminé a mi propio padre y a los Naz'feya rebeldes; la gente de Leumin estuvo dividida equitativamente entre adorarme como su salvadora y temerme como una tirana que regresa del clan Skye.

Día con día, era una pregunta sobre si sería reverenciada o atacada. Los vigilantes instintos protectores de Edward no se calmaron durante esos años y a veces era frustrante. Yo era una persona independiente y me sentía ahogada por sus exageraciones.

Hubo peleas.

Pero las reconciliaciones siempre fueron perfectas.

Eventualmente todo se había solucionado debido a mi declaración formal al reinado de Carlisle. Calmó a la gente Leumian y no ha habido problemas desde entonces, ni siquiera cuando Carlisle dejó el trono y nos entregó la corona a Edward y a mí.

—Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me dijiste que hiciera —murmura Caelum, apartando la vista de mí.

Me paro con una mano sobre el estómago y la otra dándole soporte a mi espalda. Camino en forma de arco detrás de mi hijo, observando la enorme cantidad de metal y lormaline que usaba para entrenar. Fue la concentración más alta de metal que pude conseguir, algunos de esos metales habían sido importados de otros planetas de los Ocho.

Luego de la muerte de mi padre había habido una breve tensión entre Leumin y los Siete. Afortunadamente Alice grabó toda la pelea, teníamos evidencia más que suficiente de mi infancia, y descubrimos evidencia de la oficina de mi padre para asegurarle a los Siete que su muerte había sido meramente en defensa propia. Y luego de que ese asunto había sido resuelto, el planeta Fazi de la gente Naz'feya había solicitado unirse a los Siete, convirtiendo efectivamente al planeta Fazi en el Octavo paneta de la República.

Aun así, hubo repercusiones por mis acciones – la más notable fue que los secretos de Leumin se hicieron públicos y las habilidades de la lormaline fueron reveladas a los Ocho.

Pero, a diferencia de lo que habíamos temido, los Ocho no estuvieron interesados en la lormaline. No la necesitaban – la lormaline se mantuvo como un recurso meramente Leumian.

Aunque había días que me lamentaba por mi padre. Días donde me sentía culpable por matarlo.

Luego de quince años, esos días se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes.

Para mi sorpresa, mi envejecimiento se emparejó al de Edward y en lugar de verme de treinta y dos años, apenas me veía más grande que mi hijo.

Suspiro, frotándome el estómago hinchado.

—Tu mano izquierda está alzada —señalo, tocando sus dedos con los míos.

La piel de Caelum se oscureció para hacerse como la de su padre, aunque mantenía mi fácil sonrojo. Sus ligeras cualidades humanas me eran preciadas.

Caelum baja la vista y se pega la mano al muslo, maldiciendo suavemente.

—Intenta de nuevo. No necesitas usar tus manos.

—Está pesado.

Alzo la ceja.

—Has levitado cosas más pesadas.

—¡Pero usé mis manos!

Me rio y retrocedo un paso.

—Y ahora no las vas a usar. Intenta de nuevo.

Caelum hace puño su mano en la tela de su pantalón y fulmina con la mirada al montón de mental – se alza media pulgada. Puedo notar que está conteniendo el aliento cuando su cara comienza a ponerse roja.

—¡Respira, Caelum!

El montón de metal se cae al piso y Caelum se dobla, su pecho sube y baja.

Por muy profesional que se crea, Caelum todavía batalla con lo básico. Se impresionaba más con trucos baratos y eso se muestra en nuestro entrenamiento uno a uno. Ya aprenderá.

Había estado entrenando a Caelum desde que tenía edad suficiente para responder. A veces es difícil separar la urgencia de presionarlo con la urgencia de decirle que ya es suficiente. A veces él presionaba demasiado, estresándose.

— _Mo'la_ , no puedo hacerlo.

—Eso no suena como algo que diría un Príncipe.

Mi mirada se mueve de mi hijo a mi pareja.

Edward se ve casi igual que el primer día que lo vi, está recargado contra una de las paredes curvas de la sala de entrenamiento. Nuestra tercera hija, que ya camina, está abrazada a su cuello, sus bracitos están envueltos en un agarre ahogador.

Edward enseña los colmillos cuando me ve y sacude a nuestra hija – nuestra única hija hasta ahora.

River comparte más de mis características que cualquiera de nuestros hijos, sus ojos son una réplica exacta de los míos. Grita cuando Edward la baja y corre hacia Caelum, saltándole encima. Difícilmente hay algún momento en el que River no esté siendo cargada.

Edward se para detrás de mí mientras veo a nuestros hijos interactuar – Caelum presumiendo y River aplaudiendo con algería. River no tiene tanta fuerza para controlar la lormaline como nuestros otros hijos, pero no creo que necesite eso.

Ya tiene dos hermanos sobreprotectores que la cuiden.

—¿Cómo está hoy mi hermosa pareja? —Edward exhala en mi oído.

Sonrío, presionando mi mejilla contra la suya mientras sus manos se mueven para acariciarme el estómago. Este embarazo ha sido especialmente difícil para mí, mi estómago se ha hinchado más rápido que los embarazos normales.

Esme está convencida de que son gemelos.

Igual que Orion, nuestro segundo hijo. Él resultó ser todo un científico, está más involucrado con la física y química que los Sanadores. Tengo la sensación de que mi hijo de doce años comenzará como practicante muy pronto – tiene muchas ideas sobre cómo puede evolucionar el cuidado de la salud Leumian y le gusta expresar esas ideas.

—Cansada —susurro, ahogando un bostezo.

—¡Mami!

Abro los ojos ante el grito emocionado de River, consolada por el esbelto cuerpo de Edward envuelto alrededor del mío.

—¿Cómo están los bebés? —exige saber River, tocando con sus dos manos mi estómago. Como si fuera respuesta, dos patadas golpean mi estómago hinchado. River se ríe con placer.

—Creo que quieren conocerte —le digo a mi hija, sonriendo ante la dulce imagen de su cabeza recargándose en mi estómago. Se había acostumbrado a hablarle al bebé – o bebés – a diario, contando su día a detalle.

Caelum se ríe, es más una carcajada. Con quince años, había esperado que él adoptara un comportamiento más sarcástico, pero es un buen chico.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a Elistair?

Elistair es la primogénita de Alice y Jasper, es tan sólo unos meses más joven que Caelum. Recientemente los adolescentes se habían hecho más cercanos de lo que me gustaría, pero Edward me aseguró que Caelum conoce las reglas – ni siquiera intentaría emparejarse con Elistair hasta que ella tuviera diecisiete.

Por ahora son amigos. Amigos muy cercanos, pero platónicos.

Asiento, despidiéndolo con la mano.

Caelum sonríe, besa mi mejilla y se va corriendo, ligeramente más lento que un Leumian, pero mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría esperar llegar a ser.

River, aburrida con mi embarazo, se va, probablemente en busca de Esme, que disfrutaba demasiado las ventajas de tener una nieta. Mi hija de tres años está muy, muy consentida.

Mi espalda baja se acalambra de una manera muy familiar y hago una mueca, mis uñas se entierran en los brazos de Edward.

—¿Bella?

—Es hora —jadeo.

Edward sabe lo que eso significa e inmediatamente me carga, corriendo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento y hacia nuestros aposentos.

Cuando me deja sobre la cama, recuerdo la curiosa petición que mi segundo hijo me hizo cuando se anunció el embarazo.

—¡Trae a Orion aquí!

—¿Qué? Bella, él no está cualificado…

—¡Quiere aprender de ello! ¡Ve por él! ¡Y llama a Esme!

Edward corre al intercomunicador y le habla a su madre; antes de que él pueda siquiera salir de la habitación, ella ya está entrando frenéticamente. Esme ha estado aquí para cara parto y confío incondicionalmente en ella.

—¿Dónde está River? —jadeo, sorprendida por lo doloroso que es este parto comparado con los otros.

—Con Carlisle. ¿Cómo estás, querida?

—He estado mejor. Oh —jadeo—. Es muy rápido.

Esme se mueve y revisa entre mis piernas.

—¡Necesitas comenzar a pujar!

Y lo hago.

Orion, igual de guapo que su padre, observa todo el proceso con atención.

Y su predicción es correcta.

Gemelos.

Dos niños perfectos.

A uno lo llamo Mazen, al otro Carlisle.

Me recargo en la cama, cansada y rodeada por mi familia – mis hijos, mi pareja, Rosalie y Emmett, y mis padres sustitutos.

Edward besa mis ojos cansados, inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo y susurrándome dulcemente:

— _Ta'jema_.

—Te amo —murmuro.

—Para siempre —responde, mirando las caras de nuestros hijos y nuestra familia, y luego me mira de nuevo, sus vibrantes ojos derritiéndose en mi alma—. Tenemos un para siempre.

—Para la eternidad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, y Feliz Navidad ;)


End file.
